The Clique goes to Hogwarts part 3
by TheycallmeBetty
Summary: Based on the 3rd Harry Potter book. See how Derrick reacts when he finds out somebody escaped from Azkaban. Will he be able to stay focused on living the full life his parents wanted for him or will he backtrack to his depression? And how will everyone else be affected by his escape?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Merri Lee Marvel was having tea with Melissa Hurley reading the article in the Prophet about Sirus Black escaping. She already knew because of her job in the Ministry, but reading it in the Prophet made the problem seem so much more real. Melissa's Husband, Robert Hurley, is supposed to meet Merri-Lee to give her more information since he worked for the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable. Merri Lee only knows this because of her history with Robert. A mystery that makes them partners. Not in a romantic way, but a business way. Merri-Lee works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Wizengamot. Both of these positions gives them access to a lot of information in the magic world that some wizards would not have otherwise.  
"Robert should be here any moment," said Melissa.  
"Oh I'm sure he will be," Merri Lee smiled politley even though on the inside she was going crazy. She hated to wait. She always taught her daughter Dylan that promptness is one of the most important qualities to have when doing business. Merri Lee knew she was blessed to have a daughter who has taken after her. She is so smart and quick. She is going to be an excellent dueller. Especially with a wand as powerful as the one she has. She has her father's smile though. Everytime she smiles Merri Lee thinks of her late husband Roger. Everything else about Dylan screams Merri Lee, but her smile will always belong to her father.  
"It is such a nice day. I am so happy that our children decided to spend time outside at the Block's pool. We don't always get days like this in these parts," said Melissa.  
"Yes. It is quite nice outside," Merri-Lee nodded.  
Where in the world was Robert?  
"Merri-Lee I am so happy that you could make it," she heard that cocky voice say. She turned to see the attractive man about her age standing in the doorway to the Hurley living room.  
"And I'm glad you could join us Robert," Merri-Lee said with a smile. He smirked and sat down next to his wife kissing her cheek then looking at the newspaper with Sirus Black's screaming mugshot on it that Meri Lee was looking at.  
"Has anybody in your department come close to finding him?" he asked.  
Merri Lee sighed and shook her head.  
"We haven't the slightest idea on how he escaped," she sighed.  
"Maybe we should make a visit to Azkaban to see his dear cousin Bellatrix. She might know a thing or two," suggested Robert.  
"Silly Robert he hasn't spoken to Bellatrix in years. She wouldn't know," Merri Lee chuckled.  
"Well I don't see why you are so desperate to find him. He wants to kill Harry Potter and without that pest in our way the uprising of the Dark Lord can happen without a hitch," Robert smirked.  
Meri Lee dropped her fake smile and glared at Robert.  
"1st of all for the Dark Lord to rise again we are going to have to find him, help him gain strength, and get the ingredients for the potion that will fully revive him which is supposed to be your job," Merri Lee said coldly.  
"I'm working on it. I think he might be somewhere in Albania," Roger muttered.  
"And second of all there is something about Sirus Black that you don't know," Merri Lee said matter of factly.  
"And what would that be?" Robert asked.  
"You see dear Robert while you and dear Melissa stayed in your animagus forms during the Wizarding War so you could help our Lord undetected by anybody claiming to be a prisoner being tortured with the crucitaus curse for not becoming a death eater I was a double agent for our Lord during the first wizarding war. I posed as a member of the Order of the Phoenix feeding you information in your animagus form of a falcon so that you could send it to our Lord to keep him a few steps ahead of them," Merri Lee explained.  
"I know all of this. What is your point?" Robert asked.  
"I was not the only double agent for our Lord, but I can promise you that Sirus Black was not one. He loved James and Lily like they were siblings. He would never do anything to harm them or their son," Merri Lee said.  
"I don't understand if he wasn't the one who told our Lord where the Potters were hiding then who did and why did he kill Peter Pettigrew and all of those muggles for confronting him?" Melissa asked.  
"He never killed those muggles, but I must say that the set-up was brilliant. I couldn't have done a better job," Merri Lee smirked.  
"Well then who did?" Melissa asked.  
Meri Lee sighed annoyed.  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? It was Pettigrew. Pettigrew is who was helping us," Merri Lee said like they were stupid for not knowing.  
"Pettigrew? That weakling? Well I suppose that is why Sirus killed him," Robert shrugged.  
"Probably, but the point I was trying to make earlier is that we need to find Sirus fast. Before he can get to Potter. If Potter finds out the truth it can hurt our mission. Sirus is a strong wizard and his help can do a lot of damage to our mission," Merri Lee explained.  
"Well what if we can get Harry expelled from Hogwarts? Then it will be harder for Sirus to find him," Robert suggests.  
"No. We need for Harry to be somewhere that we can keep an eye on him. Plus with that fool Dumbledore and Derrick Harrington acting as bodyguard it is going to be nearly impossible to make it happen. We just need to find Black and do away with him," Merri Lee said.  
"You want to kill him?" Melissa asked.  
"If I must I will, but I think it would be better to stay more low key so I'm thinking we have him sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss," Merri Lee smirked.  
"Are you the one who gave Minister Fudge the idea to have the Dementors guard the school?" Robert asked.  
"I might have helped the idea get back to him," Merri Lee smirked.  
"But if for some reason it comes down to it would you be able to kill him?" Robert asked. Merri Lee went from her smirk to a serious face.  
"I killed my husband. I don't think killing Black will be a problem," she said.

* * *

**Part 3 has begun! It took me a while to get this up because I was debating how I wanted to start this part. I actually wrote a different introduction that did not give away the Hurley and Marvil alliance with Voldemort because I wasn't sure if I wanted to make that obvious yet, but I decided that I liked this introduction so much more than the other one. I figured that it does not ruin the story too much if you know this piece of information.  
I hope you enjoy this part!  
**


	2. The laughter makes a comeback

Derrick

Derrick has had an amazing summer. Daddy Weasley won a contest that awarded him 700 galleons and he decided to take the family to Egypt to visit Ron and the rest of the Weasley kin's brother Bill. Then he would use the rest to buy Ron a new wand. Derrick wasn't sure if he would be invited since it was a family vacation, but Mama Weasley assured him that he was a part of the family and that they wouldn't leave without him. So Derrick got to meet Bill and their other son Charlie that summer and spent it in a foriegn country. Bill also gave them tours of all the tombs. He knew that his mom and dad would have been facinated by the trip. They loved history. Bill was incredibly cool and not what Derrick expected. He knew that he was a Prefect and Headboy which made Derrick expect him to be like an older Percy, but he seemed a lot more laidback and he had a ponytail with the style of one of the Abley children. Then there was Charlie who reminded Derrick of Landon since they both had a love for the outdoors and magical creatures, especially dragons. Derrick had an amazing time. They are back at The Burrow, but would be leaving for London in a few days to get school supplies. The Derrick in the muggle world would never have been this excited for school to start, especially after such an amazing summer, but now he can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He misses all of his friends. Hogwarts is like a home away from home and since last year was kind of a bust he hopes to make up for it.  
"Did you ever find out if Harry is going to meet us in London?" Derrick asked Ron who was sitting on his bed with his pet rat Scabbers on his lap.  
"He hasn't responded yet. I think he is trying to convince the Dursley's to let him go," Ron sighed.  
"Well I know Josh, Hermoine, Landon, and Kristen are going to be there," Derrick smiled. He could not wait to be reunited with them. They have been writing to each other all summer. He has missed his old friends.  
There was a knock at their door. Derrick looked up and saw Mama Weasley slowly come in. By the look on her face Derrick could tell right away that something was troubling her.  
"What is it mum?" Ron asked.  
"Ronald could you please help your sister in the kitchen?" she asked.  
"Why? I'm tired," Ron whined.  
"Ronald Weasley you will go help your sister in the kitchen right now," she said using her mom voice.  
"Why doesn't Derrick have to help?" Ron asked.  
"Do as I say," she said. Ron sighed and got up and left the room. She closed the door behind him and walked up to Derrick's bed and sat next to him.  
"Something is troubling you Mama Weasley. Is there something wrong with Ron?" Derrick asked.  
She sighed and shook her head.  
"Derrick dear I am about to show you something that might make you nervous, but I would rather for you to learn about this here and now than learn from somebody else," she said.  
Derrick felt his stomach knot up. He started to get nervous. Was something wrong with Harry? No that couldn't be it. He would have felt it and she would have told Ron. Was it somebody else? One of his old friends?  
"What is it?" Derrick asked. She handed him a copy of the Prophet. Derrick looked at the cover to see a picture of a mugshot. The man was yelling, but Derrick did not hear it. Then he looked at the headline. It read "Black Escapes Azkaban!". Derrick's stomach dropped. He couldn't even read the article. He threw down the paper and shot up putting his hands on his head. The laughter came back. That sick, dark laughter that haunted him for a year. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to drown it out.  
"Derrick are you alright?" Mama Weasley asked.  
"I thought that it was impossible to escape Azkaban. Nobody could get pass the dementors!" Derrick exclaimed.  
"Nobody has ever escaped before my dear. Nobody could if they tried," Mama Weasley explained.  
"Well he found a way. What was he sent there for anyway?" he asked.  
Mama Weasley looked down in her lap and sighed.  
"He was a death eater for you-know-who," she said. The laughter in his ears got louder.  
"He worked for Voldemort?" Derrick asked.  
"Don't say that name in this house," Mama Weasley commanded. Derrick took deep breaths doing what he could to drown out the laugther. He felt his eyes start to water.  
"Does that mean that Bellatrix can get out to?" Derrick asked.  
"Derrick now that one wizard has escaped security has tightened up tremendously. She would be absolutley mad to even try," Mama Weasley said.  
"She worked for V- I mean you-know-who and killed my parents while laughing. I think it is safe to say that she is mad," Derrick said. Mama Weasley stood up and embraced Derrick.  
"I promise you that you are safe. They will find Black before it is too late and he will suffer a fate worse than death. You'll be safe at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's watch, but I need for you to promise me something. There are going to be a lot of people talking about this and I need you to promise that no matter what you hear you will not go looking for him or assist anybody else to go find him," she said.  
"You mean Harry right?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Just promise me," she said. Derrick sighed.  
"With the experience I had with death eaters why would I go looking for one?" Derrick asked.  
"Right well get cleaned up for supper. You've finally gained a little weight and I don't plan on letting you lose it all again," she said wiping the lone tear that fell from his right eye. Derrick sighed and nodded. He went over to Amicus's cage who gave Derrick a look of worry.  
"Don't worry old friend. I promise I won't let this make me return to the mental state I was in last year. I have too much love and respect for my parents to let that happen," he said.  
The laughter that rang in his ears started to die down. He just hoped it didn't come back.


	3. Theories about Slytherin

Landon

Landon and Josh went to Diagon Alley together with Landon's mother. Landon was ready to see the rest of his friends. He spent most of his summer hanging out with Josh and Kristen and a little bit of time with Cam, Olivia, Layne, Chris, Dempsey, and Plovert. He was ready to be reunited with Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and Derrick. He also couldn't wait to see Hagrid. Hagrid sent him a letter saying that he had a surprise for him and the rest when they arrive back at school. Landon could not wait to see what it was. Maybe he got another mystical pet. He hoped so. He loved seeing all the magical animals.  
"Landon! Josh!" they heard a young, female British voice exclaim. Landon turned to see his good friend Hermoine smile running towards them.  
"Hermoine!" Josh exclaimed embracing her. After they embraced she embraced Landon.  
"It is so great to see you both," she said.  
"You too," Josh said.  
"Is Kristen with you guys?" she asked.  
"No, she is coming up with her mom and the Ableys," Landon said.  
"Oh great. We've been writing every day and I would love to see her," said Hermoine. Landon nodded and saw Kristen with Layne, Chris, and Cho walking towards Flourish and Botts  
"And you don't have to wait too much longer," said Landon pointing towards Flourish and Botts as Kristen was about to enter.  
"Let's go see her," Hermoine said.  
"Mom we're going to see our friend in Flourish and Botts!" Landon called back to his mom who was speaking with Hermoine's parents  
"Ok honey I'll be there in a few minutes," she nodded.  
The three went into Flourish and Botts and fought through the crowd to find Kristen. Landon walked behind Kristen and put his hands over her eyes.  
"And who can that be?" she asked. She whipped around and saw Landon.  
"Hey Landon," she smiled.  
"Somebody wants to see you," Landon smiled moving out of the way so she can see Hermoine. Kristen squealed and embraced Hermoine. Landon looked up at Layne who was with Kristen and nodded at her.  
"What's up Layne?" he asked.  
"Not much. Chris and Cho wandered off and now Kristen has too," she said.  
"Jealous?" Landon asked with a smirk.  
"No she's allowed to have some different friends. I'm actually going to see if I can find Roger or Luna," Layne scoffed. Then she walked away. Landon shrugged and turned back to his friends.  
"Now we just have to find Derrick, Harry, and Ron and the Chamber fighters will be reunited," Landon said.  
"Well just look for red hair," Josh said. Landon looked around and saw red hair, but it did not belong to a Weasley. It was Dylan Marvel and her mother. Her mother was walking around smiling like a politician at everyone. Dylan however had that "I'm better than you" pout. Landon was never that close with Dylan, but he remembered that she used to always have a big smile on her face. She was never overly nice to people who weren't in her circle, but she at least had a warm smile that made up for it.  
"Well not a Weasley, but Princess Red has made her appearance," Landon said motioning to Dylan.  
"Ugh Dylan Marvel. She is one of the people I did not miss," Hermoine said crossing her arms.  
Landon noticed Kristen look at Dylan with a hurt expression.  
"It's hard to believe that she used to be nice to me. Being a pure blood witch really went to her head," Josh said.  
"It's even harder to believe that she was my best friend and now she won't even speak to me," Kristen said.  
"Slytherin changes people. In fact one of my roommates Parvati said that she used to be friends with Pansy from Slytherin and becoming a Slytherin made her feel like she was above her," Hermoine said.  
"What is it about the Slytherins feeling that way?" Landon asked.  
"Slytherins are just very cliquey," Hermoine said.  
"This is true, but my aunt told me that some will grow out of it. I mean Mrs. Marvil ended up dating a Hufflepuff and marrying him," Josh said.  
"I'm sure Dylan will get over it Kris and when it really matters I'm sure she'll be on your side," Landon said.  
Kristen glanced back at Dylan.  
"Doubt it, but enough about her. Let's find the rest," she said.  
Landon and the rest decided it was the best to drop it and went to look for Ron and Derrick. Kristen was the one to find them.  
"Derrick! Ron!" Kristen squealed. She skipped over to them and hugged them. Landon went with the rest to greet their friends.  
"Gangs almost all here," Landon said.  
"Yeah. Where is Harry? I was sure that he would be here with you guys," Kristen questioned.  
"Oh don't you worry Harry will be here later tonight. He's on the Knight Bus as we speak," said Mr. Weasley.  
"The what?" Landon asked.  
"I read about that. The Knight Bus is a mode of transportation for stranded wizards," Kristen said.  
Landon noticed Josh and Hermoine try to say something before Kristen started to speak which caused him to smirk. Being friends with three know-it-alls was amusing sometimes when they would race to anwser a question, but it also could be useful when you were in trouble.  
"Would explain the little gurgle in my stomach," Derrick shrugged.  
"And you didn't race to find him? What did you do to the real Derrick Harrington?" Josh asked jokingly. Derrick chuckled.  
"I'm still to help him, but the little pains I'm sure he can deal with besides I have other things to worry about," he said glancing over his shoulder.  
Landon looked over Derrick's shoulder and didn't see anything.  
"What's up?" Josh asked.  
"Um it's nothing really, but Kristen are you going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron? The rest of us are," Derrick said  
"Yeah my mom is letting me stay with Hermoine," Kristen said.  
"Cool," he nodded looking like he wanted to say something else.  
"Oh that reminds me I want you to help me pick out my pet. My parents are finally letting me get one," Hermoine smiled.  
"Sure after we get our books we'll pick one out," Kristen smiled.  
Landon glanced at Derrick who kept glancing over his shoulder. It was like he was paranoid that someone was watching after him.  
Landon kept trying to figure out what he was paranoid about.  
It wasn't until he left Flourish and Blotts when he noticed a Wanted sign with the picture of a man yelling like he was mad. According to the sign his name was Sirus Black and he escaped from Azkaban. It made sense and it became clear to Landon at that moment that this year was going to have just as much adventure as the past two.  
Like he could expect less with his friends.


	4. Ravenclaw What are friends for?

Kristen

Kristen looked over at Hermoine who was sleeping on her bed with her new orange cat Crookshanks. Hermoine bonded with the cat right away. Apparently Crookshanks had been at the Magical Menagerie for a long time which made Hermoine more eager to pick him. Kristen liked Crookshanks too. The cat had a sense of intelligence about him and he got along with Kristen's cat Demi. Kristen slowly got up out of her bed. Derrick wanted to meet up with her to talk about something, but didn't want anyone else to know. Kristen was not sure why, but decided to respect that. She is sure it was important if he was hiding this from his closest friends. She silently walked to her door when she heard a meow. She quickly stopped and turned to look at Crookshanks who was looking up at her. Kristen put her finger to her mouth motioning for the cat to be quiet. The cat let out a meow and hoped off the bed and walked up to Kristen looking up at her with curiousity.  
"Go back to bed Crookshanks," Kristen whispered.  
Crookshanks meowed again. Kristen flinched and glanced at Hermoine who was still asleep. She could tell that Crookshanks was not going to stop unless she let him come with her.  
"You can come if you are quiet," Kristen whispered. If Kristen didn't know any better she would have sworn that the cat nodded at her. Kristen quietly opened the door and snunk out to not be heard by her sleeping roommate or her sleeping cat. When Crookshanks walked out with her they tip toed to in front of Derrick's room where she would meet him. Crookshanks followed her. When she got there she saw Derrick sitting against the wall next to his door.  
"Hey Derrick I'm here," said Kristen in a whisper.  
He looked up.  
"Hey," he said then he noticed Crookshanks.  
"Woah is that a cat?" he asked. Kristen rolled her eyes.  
"No it's a toad," she said sarcastically.  
"His face is just...smooshed," he said. Crookshanks gave an annoyed meow.  
"You're telling me," Kristen muttered.  
"Seriously where did he come from?" Derrick asked.  
"This is Hermoine's new cat Crookshanks. He wanted to come," Kristen shrugged.  
"Um ok then," he shrugged.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Ok you've read a lot of books about the magic community so you know a pretty good bit right?" he asked.  
"Yeah so?" Kristen asked.  
"Do you know anything about Sirus Black?" he asked.  
"You mean the guy who escaped Azkaban? He was arrested for being a death eater," Kristen said.  
"Do you know anything else?" he asked.  
"Not really. Just that he killed a lot of muggles with an explosion which is how they found him," Kristen said.  
"Did he have a black dog?"Derrick asked. Kristen gave Derrick a confused look.  
"I don't know, why would he?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Ok I'm going to tell you something, but you really can't tell anybody about this. I don't need people worrying about me. I am just trying to get my life back and the more people who know the harder that will be, but I really need some help figuring this out," Derrick said.  
"What is it?" Kristen asked.  
"After my parents died I would have these dreams where I would hear Bellatrix's laugh and see my parent's dead bodies. It was the reason I almost never slept last year. Well anyway I stopped having them after we closed the chamber, but when I found out about Sirus Black's escape I started having them again, but this time they were different. In these dreams there was a black dog sitting next to my parents. I would see the dog and the laughter would stop and the dog would just stare at me. I don't know what it means, but I just have to wonder if it is somehow connected to Sirus Black and I wonder if it means anything," Derrick said.  
Kristen was speechless for a second. She did not know what to say to him. She just could not believe the pain Derrick must be going through. She can't imagine it. Then Crookshanks rubbed up against Derrick's leg. Derrick let a sad smile appear on his face and he scratched the top of the cat's head.  
"You know Derrick I don't know of the connection, but I'm willing to do as much research as I can to figure it out," Kristen said.  
"I don't want you to go out of your way to help me," Derrick said.  
"Derrick I'm your friend and I want to help. It is not going out of my way," Kristen said sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks Kris, but please don't tell anyone especially Josh. I know he would worry about me too much and I really don't need that. I just want for things to get back to the way they were. Well as much as it can anyway," Derrick said.  
"Your secret is safe for me," Kristen promised.  
So much for staying out of trouble this year.


	5. Reunited for their third year

Derrick

Derrick was tired when he went to breakfast the next day. He did not get a lot of sleep that night. After his talk with Kristen he just lied in bed not able to sleep. There were so many thoughts that went through his head. He had to admit that he felt better after talking to Kristen just because he had been holding in these fears to his friends and it was eating him alive. He could trust that Kristen would not tell anyone. Plus she was one of the smartest people he knows. If anyone could help him get through this it would be her.  
"You ok Derrick?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night," Derrick yawned.  
"You know if something is bothering you your friends are here to help you," Josh said.  
"You are such a girl sometimes dude," Derrick said forcing out a chuckle.  
"I'm serious," Josh said.  
"And so am I. I'm fine I'm just excited to get back to Hogwarts," Derrick said.  
Josh gave Derrick a look of disbelief, but then sighed.  
"Sure man," he shrugged.  
Derrick heard a cat let out mad meow and saw Croonshanks jump off of Hermoine's lap and pounce at Ron who just entered the room with Harry.  
"Bloody hell what was that?" Ron asked.  
"Croonshanks come back here,"Hermoine said running after her cat. She then picked him up and stroked his fur.  
"I should have known it would belong to you," Ron said.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"It's Hermoine's new cat. Hi Harry," Kristen smiled walking up to them and embracing Harry.  
"Cat? That thing looks like a pig," Ron said. Croonshanks hissed at Ron and started to paw at Ron's rat Scabbers who Ron was holding protectively.  
"And apparently it wants your rat Ron," Josh said walking up to the group chuckling.  
"You keep that thing away from Scabbers," Ron said.  
Derrick smiled at his friends. They were finally all reunited. He went to join the group with Landon.  
"Don't be too mad at the cat Ron. It's in his nature," Landon said scratching Croonshank's head.  
"It is still a ugly beast," Ron said.  
"Don't call Croonshanks an ugly beast. He is a intelligent companion," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah Ron be nice to the cat. I bet if he didn't want to eat your rat you would love him," Derrick said  
"Doubtful," Ron muttered.  
Hermoine rolled her eyes then turned to smile at Harry.  
"I've missed you this summer Harry," Hermoine smiled.  
"I've missed you too. I've missed all of you," he said.  
"Aw," Derrick smirked.  
"Now that we've had that touchy, feely, reunited time Harry can get back to telling me how he blew up his Aunt Marge," Ron said.  
"Oh I have got to hear this," Derrick said.  
"Harry you know magic outside of Hogwarts is forbidden. They could have your wand for that," Hermoine said  
"I know it was bad of me, but the Ministry was actually understanding of it," Harry said.  
"The Ministry can be very understanding when they need to be," a female voice said. Derrick looked behind him and saw Mrs. Meri-Lee Marvel standing there with Dylan next to her. Dylan shot them a cold look while Meri-Lee had that politician smile she always seemed to wear. Derrick never really liked Meri-Lee, even when they were muggles he did not really trust her. He always sensed that she was hiding something. Of course when he found out that when she fought in the Wizarding War he saw her husband died. Derrick could relate to her since he saw his parents die. He knows what she must be going through. He knows what it is like to feel like you need to stay strong and hide your emotions. He figures that is why he always felt weird around her because he never felt like she was honest with herself.  
"Mrs. Marvel how are you?" Josh asked politlely.  
"I've been doing great thank you for asking Josh. Please send my love to your family," Meri-Lee smiled.  
"Yes Mrs. Marvel," Josh nodded.  
"So you are the famous Mr. Harry Potter I have heard about. I am Meri-Lee Marvel, I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm Dylan's mom," she smiled.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Marvel," Harry said.  
"The pleasure is mine. I have been wanting to meet you. You know you are quite famous," Meri-Lee said.  
"Yes I know," Harry sighed.  
"You look so much like your father. It's crazy. I just wanted to let you know that I cared so much for your parents and if you need anything you can let me know," she smiled.  
"Thank you Mrs. Marvel," Harry said.  
"Ugh mom can we go? I don't want people thinking I'm actually friends with them," Dylan said.  
"Dylan be polite, but yes we must be off to the station. Toodles," Meri-Lee smiled then walked off with Dylan.  
"That was weird," Ron said.  
"Not really. Mrs. Marvel has always been somewhat of a social climber and since Harry has some status she is going to be nice to him," Landon said.  
"Yeah and I wouldn't trust her to do anything for you unless it would help her get ahead," said Josh.  
"She is a typical Westchester mom," Kristen agreed.  
"I don't know. I feel kind of bad for her. During the first Wizarding War she saw Bellatrix kill her husband. I guess I can kind of relate," Derrick said.  
Kristen put a comforting hand on Derrick's shoulder.  
"She is harmless unless you count the occasional back-handed comment as life threatening," Kristen said.  
Derrick noticed Papa Weasley coming up to them and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Harry my boy glad to see you made it here safely," Papa Weasley said.  
"Great to see you Mr. Weasley," Harry said.  
"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second," he said. Harry nodded and went off with Papa Weasley.  
The rest of them went to sit down and finish their breakfast. When they were done they went to the train station. Their third year at Hogwarts was about to begin.


	6. The Dementors

Josh

Josh went to the train station with the Weasleys, Derrick, Harry, Landon, Hermoine, and Kristen. As always there was a lot of running around. Families of first years were hugging their children goodbye and the older students were being reunited with their old friends. "Woah woah woah is that who I think it is?" Fred said.  
"My my Miss Rivera has grown up this summer," George said. Josh looked up and saw Alicia. He had to admit that she looked stunning. Josh always thought that Alicia was a pretty girl. She had that tan skin, big brown eyes, and naturally puffy lips that helped her stand out, but now even in her robes Josh could see that she has developed curves. She had breasts and a long lean body. She looks like she grew a few inches. Her face slimmed out as well. Her once rounder face now had cheekbones. Josh noticed the male population giving her second glances. Josh looked over at Fred and George and chuckled. He could tell by the devious look in their eyes that they were going to have a blast messing with her this year.  
"Be careful guys she's a tough one," Josh smirked at the twins.  
"Challenge accepted," they both said then went over to her.  
"They are obsessed with messing with that girl," Ron sighed.  
"Especially George. He likes that she can successful fight back," Derrick said.  
"Fred just finds it amusing that they can annoy her so much," Ron nodded.  
Josh laughed.  
"They probably drive her mad," Josh chuckled.  
"I don't know Alicia always liked attention from other boys," Kristen said.  
"She was born a flirt, but she did not like all of the attention she recieved," Josh said.  
Kristen, Derrick, and Landon all gave Josh a knowing look. They remember when she was made fun of for her ethnicity. Only girls would make fun of her for that though. Josh knew it was because they were jealous because she was prettier than them, but he remembers that she hated it. That is why it confuses Josh so much that she would act like she was so much better than those who weren't pure blood wizards and witches. He figures it is just because she is a Slytherin and she hangs out with the likes of Draco Malfoy.  
"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" Hermoine asked.  
Kristen shook her head.  
"It's nothing," she said.  
"Kristen!" called out someone. Josh turned his head and saw Layne walking up to them in her Ravenclaw robes. She was being followed by her brother, Plovert, Dempsey, and a few other Ravenclaws that Josh recognized as Cho, Marietta, Michael, and Roger.  
"Hi guys," Kristen smiled.  
"What's up?" Josh asked waving at his old friends.  
"Not much since the last time I saw you like 2 weeks ago," said Plovert. Josh chuckled and nodded.  
"True that," he said.  
"Kristen we've been looking for you. We want to find a compartment for us to share," Layne said.  
"Um yeah sure. I'll see you guys on campus," Kristen smiled waving at them while following her fellow Ravenclaws. Josh never thought he would see the day that Kristen and Layne were friends. He supposes he should be used to it since they've been friends since 1st year, but he still sometimes see Kristen as a member of the Pretty Committee. Of course now the Pretty Committee is dead and he doubts he will ever see it return.  
"I guess we should go ahead and find a compartment for us too," said Hermoine.  
They looked through the train without having very much luck. It seems that there were a lot of new students.  
"Let's just go into this one," said Hermoine leaded them into a compartment with a sleeping man in it.  
"Who is that?" Derrick asked.  
"I think he is our new Defense of the Dark Arts professor. I hear his name is Remus Lupin," Hermoine said.  
"Do you think he is really asleep?" Harry asked.  
"I don't see why he wouldn't be," Landon shrugged.  
Harry glanced at him then closed the door to the compartment.  
"I hope so because we have a lot to talk about and I don't want anyone hearing," Harry said.  
"What's up?" Josh asked.  
"Last night I overheard something," Harry said.  
"What did you hear?" Derrick asked looking serious.  
"It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were talking about Sirus Black. He was a follower of Voldemort and I heard them say that he wants me dead," Harry said.  
"Oh," Derrick said leaning back.  
"Well Mr. Weasley told me that he knew I was listening and to not to go looking for him," Harry said.  
"And I think he is right. This guy is crazy obviously," Derrick said.  
"He also said to watch my back," said Harry.  
"That is good advice, but I am sure you will be safe at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore," Josh said.  
"I just wonder if we will ever have a year where somebody isn't trying to kill me," Harry said.  
"They'll find him. Don't worry about it," Derrick said a little quickly. Josh gave him a weird look.  
"Are you ok Derrick?" he asked.  
"Dude stop asking me that I'm fine. I promise," Derrick said.  
"I still think we should all watch our back as always," said Hermoine.  
The train came to an abupt stop.  
"What's going on?" asked Landon.  
"The train stopped. There was probably something messed up in the engine. I'm sure it will be up and running soon," said Hermoine.  
Josh noticed that it looked very dark outside and that the windows were starting to freeze up.  
"Guys look," he said. They all looked out the window and see how dark it is outside. The train compartment grows darker and Josh feels himself get the chills.  
He then notices Derrick clutch his stomach.  
"Derrick?" he asked.  
"Ah," Derrick let out weakly. The pain was a big one. This is not good.  
Harry looked over at Derrick with worry.  
"Derrick what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
Derrick took a deep breath and sat up looking around. He looked at the compartment door and got wide eyed. Josh turned around and saw it opening and this dark cloaked figure was floating in.  
"Harry watch out," Derrick said. The figure grabbed Harry and started blowing in.  
"Let him go," said Derrick trying to push Harry out of the figure's grasp. Josh was fumbling in his cloak looking for his wand. He didn't really know what to do though. He had never seen anything like this before.  
The figure let go over Harry who had fainted and went over to Derrick who got wide eyed as it grabbed him.  
Out of no where the new Professor jumped up with his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled out. A beam of light came from his wand and hit the dementor which caused it to go away.  
"What was that?" Derrick asked  
"It was a dementor. They work as guards for Azkaban. Nasty creatures," he said.  
"T-that spell," Derrick mumbled.  
"You'll learn about that another day for now let's check on your friend," he said going to Harry. The train started moving again while Professor Lupin was checking on Harry.  
"Why is there a dementor in the train?" Hermoine asked.  
"I'm sure you have heard about the escape of Sirus Black. They are looking for him," Professor Lupin said.  
"Then what did they want with Harry and Derrick?" Josh asked.  
"Well Derrick got in their way, but Harry...I don't know," he said.  
"Is he going to be ok?" Landon asked.  
"Yes. It seems that Derrick saved him before the dementor could kiss him," said Professor Lupin.  
"Derrick does that a lot. Save him I mean," Ron said.  
"Well it is a good thing you were here," he said.  
"Y-yeah I guess," Derrick said.  
"I'm Josh by the way. I hear you are our new Defense of the Dark Arts professor," Josh said wanting to introduce himself to one of his new professors.  
"It seems that news travels fast. Yes I am Professor Lupin," he said.  
"This is Hermoine, Landon, and Ron. Those two are obviously Derrick and Harry," said Josh.  
"Hello," he said politley.  
"Is he going to wake up soon?" asked Josh.  
"He will be fine, but for now we should let him rest. A dementor can take a lot out of someone," he explained.  
Josh looked over at Harry who just looked like he was sleeping and at Derrick who's eyes were wide and his lips were thin. His hands were slightly shaking. Josh could tell he was scared out of his mind, but would never say anything. Josh is worried about his friend. After everything he has been through Josh knows that Derrick might never fully recover. This episode with the dementors was not needed either. Josh knows that Derrick would never ask for help, but Josh has got to make sure that Derrick doesn't get as bad as he was the year prior. He cares way too much about his best friend to let the improvements he has made slip away from him.


	7. Slytherin You are above the Weasleys

Massie

"Can you believe he fainted? What a girl!" laughed Draco talking about Harry Potter. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts everyone knew about how seeing the dementor made Harry faint. Massie laughed and rolled her eyes. It is about time that the Potter kid was knocked off that pedestal.  
"And to think that people actually thought that he could be the heir to Slytherin last year," Kemp snorted.  
"He is way too pathetic," Dylan nodded.  
Massie nodded and looked at her manicure that her mother did for her. All of her nails were green with the Slytherin snake on it. The snake was absolutley perfect. The manicurists in Westchester would never have such detail, but at the same time the Westchester manicurists did not have magic wands.  
"And speaking of pathetic. Alicia one of your stalkers is making his way to see you," Pansy smirked.  
Massie looked up and saw one of the Weasley twins making his way up there.  
"Oh my God they are obsessed," Massie said. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"Tell me about it," she said.  
"Alicia I got your a present," he said in a sing song voice taking out a little box out of his Gryffindor cloak pocket.  
"George, you and Fred already harrassed me on the bus, why must you bother me here now?" Alicia asked.  
"And aren't you supposed to be sitting at the Gryffindor table right now anyways?" Dylan asked.  
"I'll be quick," he said not even looking up at Dylan. He handed Alicia the box.  
Alicia sighed.  
"I know this is a prank George. It'll probably poof sneezing powder in my face or something like how last year when you and Fred sent that paperbird to chase me all day," she said.  
"And then you lit it on fire while Fred and I were watching and performed the tickling charm on us since we were already laughing," he said.  
"Yes and if something bad happens to me I might have to do something a little more serious," Alicia said with a forced smile.  
"Now Alicia you know I would never do something to harm that pretty little face," he said.  
"Ugh Weasley you are sickning," Draco said with a scowl.  
"Seriously go back to your loser family and leave her alone," Kemp said.  
"Don't talk about my family Hurley," the Weasley boy said getting serious.  
"Get it through your head Weasley she is above you. The Weasleys are at the bottom of the totum pole in the wizarding world." Massie said speaking up. He glared at Massie and Massie glared back. Massie knew that her stare was more intimidating. Her amber eyes had a way to making people flinch in fear.  
"You know what I'll talk to you later Alicia when you aren't being followed by the Doom Squad," he said walking away. Massie smirked.  
"That was mean," Alicia said.  
"Oh come on Alicia you cannot actually care about a Weasley," Massie said.  
"Of course not. He is so obnoxious. Him and his brother," Alicia said.  
"Then maybe I got him to leave you alone. He needs to figure it out that someone of your status would never lower themselves to socialize with a Weasley," Massie said.  
"Ugh why anyone of any status would want to socialize with a Weasley is beyond me," Draco said.  
Alicia looked back at the Gryffindor table and shrugged.  
"You're right. I'm not sure why people like them so much," she said.  
"The only people who like them are just as pathetic as they are," Kemp said.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak and greeted all of the first years as they came in.  
Massie was ready to see who was joining the Slytherin family. She feels that it is usually pretty obvious. Slytherins have a sense of power about them. Massie remembers the day she was sorted into Slytherin like it was yesterday. She remembers knowing it was where she belonged before the sorting ceremony. Her parents were Slytherins and so were her grandparents. Her parents are amazing wizards who have done great things. Massie knew that she was destined to follow their path. They were two of the most alpha people she knew and she came from them. She knew she would be just like them. She glanced at Draco who was watching the new kids get sorted. She never thought she would meet a guy with the same ambitions as her. His strive for power made him relateable to Massie. He knew about the pressures it took to stay on top. Alicia always teases her saying that the two of them are meant to be and Massie wonders if she is right. They may only be 13, but if it is meant to be, it is meant to be. Her two best friends Dylan and Alicia had never had an actual boyfriend before so it is natural that Massie gets one first. She is the female alpha of the Slytherin elite. And besides it would really tick Pansy off if her and Draco were going out. It is just another way for Massie to show that Pansy might be in a Slytherin, but she will never be at the top of the Slytherin elite


	8. Stay Safe

Derrick

Derrick was still pretty shaken up by the events that happened on the train earlier that day. It wasn't so much the dementors that shook him up. Derrick had stared true evil in the face before. It was the charm that Jay used on Bellatrix. He did not really know what it meant and didn't see the effects because of the smoke that filled the room as he said it. They had not gone over Expecto Patronum in any of his classes. When he heard the spell he didn't even really see what happened because his mind sent him back to that night. He had gone all summer not thinking about that night then Sirus Black busts out and now it is all he can think about.  
Shortly after he arrived back at Gryffindor Tower Hermoine, Josh, and Harry arrived back. They all missed the Welcoming Dinner. Harry was in the hospital wing while Josh and Hermoine were summoned to Professor McGonnagal's office to go over scheduling issues.  
"Guys you missed Professor Dumbledore announcing that Hagrid is teaching our class on Magical Creatures! How awesome is that?" Landon asked when he saw them. Landon looked up to Hagrid. Derrick saw a lot of Landon in Hagrid since they both were huge animal lovers.  
"Yes Professor McGonnagal told us in our meeting," Hermoine said.  
"I am so pumped for that course. You know Hagrid will do a great job teaching it," Landon said.  
"Did they tell you what that thing that attacked me was?" Harry asked.  
"It was a dementor Harry. Because Sirus Black escaped they are going to be guarding the school," Hermoine asked.  
"If it is looking for Black then why did it go after me?" Harry asked.  
"We are not too sure yet, but Hermoine and I are going to find out more about the dementors," Josh said.  
"Professor Dumbledore is not pleased that the dementor went after you Harry. They are not supposed to go near us," Ron said.  
"What we do know is what Professor Lupin told us," Hermoine said.  
"You mean the man sleeping in our compartment?" Harry asked.  
"Yes he actually saved Derrick after Derrick distracted the dementor from you," Hermoine said. Harry looked over at Derrick and Derrick shrugged.  
"My stomach pains got strong. Those things are obviously lethal," Derrick said.  
"Well thanks for that," Harry said. Derrick could tell he felt a little uneasy about Derrick risking his life once again for Harry, but decided against mentioning that. Derrick has gotten better about knowing when to help Harry and he knows that the time with the dementor was needed.  
"You should probably also know that people know that you fainted. George said he heard Malfoy laughing about it," Ron said. Harry sighed.  
"Great," he muttered.  
"Ugh I cannot stand Malfoy. Harry is twice the wizard that he is. I bet Malfoy would have never survived the things that we have been through the past two years,"Josh said.  
"He wouldn't have even tried," Hermoine agreed.  
Derrick rolled his eyes at the mention of Malfoy. Derrick thought he was nothing more than a pest. Him and his little posse that includes one of his old best friends Kemp. Derrick could never forgive Kemp for the things he said about Derrick's parents the year prior. As far as Derrick was concerned, Kemp was dead to him.  
"Who cares about what Malfoy thinks? He is so irrelevant," Derrick said.  
"Derrick is right. Don't worry about him," Landon said.  
Harry sighed.  
"You guys are right," Harry said. Derrick nodded.  
"Exactly. Besides I think we should concentrate on staying alive this year like every year," Derrick said.  
"What do you mean?" Josh asked. Derrick sighed.  
"I mean every year we get in some life-threatening adventure. This year we didn't even arrive at Hogwarts yet and Harry was attacked. I think maybe instead of investigating it or worrying about petty things we should just stay out of trouble and trust that Professor Dumbledore will keep us safe," Derrick said.  
Derrick did not want Harry investigating it because he knew that it would put him and the rest of his friends into danger. Derrick was going to be doing a little low key investigating with Kristen and if he believed that there was something to be worried about then he would make them aware, but for now it was best for them to stay safe.  
"But if there really is something going after me then shouldn't I be looking for it?" Harry asked.  
"I mean yeah you should always watch your back, but let's not look for trouble this year. If we need to intervine we'll know, but for now let's just try to stay alive," Derrick said getting up. He locked eyes with Josh who looked like he was trying to figure something out. Then he slowly nodded.  
"Derrick's right. Let's not over analyze this until we know something is wrong," he said.  
Derrick nodded in agreement then went to his bedroom to get ready for bed.  
He did get to sleep and once again had that dream, but this time when he saw the black dog he noticed dementors flying around it.


	9. Hufflepuff A seer

Claire

Claire was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. America has gotten quite lonely since all of her friends have moved overseas. All she has in America is her family and Todd. She loves her family and misses them when she is at Hogwarts, but she hates having to be so secretive about magic at her own home since Todd does not know yet. She is so excited for next summer for Todd to get his Hogwarts letter so they can finally let him in the secret and her family can move with the rest of her friends. Layne's parents were able to get her dad in contact with the editor/publisher of the Quibbler, Xeno Lovegood to get him a job. Her dad showed Claire his secret stash of Quibblers that he always enjoyed reading. Her mom was going to get a job with Cam's father. Cam was a muggle born so they live in the muggle world. She knew her dad was ready to be back in his element and she knew that Todd would love Hogwarts. It was a home away from home.  
"I am so happy that my parents get along with Cedric's parents," Olivia said talking about her relationship with Cedric. They have been going strong all summer. Claire was really happy for Olivia, but a little envious. Olivia just glowed. Cedric was her first boyfriend and the butterflies that she had were so obvious. Claire wanted to feel that feeling. There was a boy who made her feel the butterflies, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same. Especially since he was also her best friend, Cam Fisher.  
"That is so great Liv. Maybe when my family finally moves to England we can all hang out together," Claire said.  
"I can't believe it is almost time for Todd to find out. Do you think he'll be a Hufflepuff?" Cam asked.  
"I would think so. I mean everyone in Claire's family who attended Hogwarts was a Hufflepuff so why would her brother be any different?" Ernie asked.  
"Well Todd is a little different," Claire shrugged.  
"And besides the Sorting Hat will put Todd where he deserves to be," Hannah said walking in the doorway to their first class.  
They were about to have their first Divination class.  
"Yeah, but he does keep family history in mind," Ernie said as they went to find their seat.  
"I hope he is a Hufflepuff. It is the best house ever," Justin said.  
"I'll just be happy when he is here and I don't have to keep this huge secret from him," Claire said taking her seat next to Cam.  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Derrick, and Landon," Olivia smiled as the four of them walked by to get to their seat.  
"Hey Olivia," Harry waved.  
"How was your summer?" Olivia asked.  
"It was alright," Harry shrugged.  
"Well that's nice," Olivia smiled.  
"I'll talk to you later Olivia," he said as he and the rest of them went to find a seat.  
"He is such a nice boy," Olivia said.  
"As nice as Cedric?" Ernie asked.  
"Don't be silly. Nobody is as nice as Cedric," Olivia smiled beaming at the mention of his name. An eccentric looking woman walked in. She had curly blonde hair and big glasses.  
"Hello and welcome my children. In this class you will explore the art of divination! I am Professor Trelawney and I will do my best to find the seers in here. Unfortunally divination is not something that can be taught, but something that can be enhanced so not all of you will have the gift. Now let us look into the future!" she exclaimed running into her desk.  
Claire held in a giggle. She noticed Olivia shoot looks at the students who openly giggled. Olivia did not think it was polite to laugh at teachers.  
"Now today we will be concentrating on the art of reading tea leaves so please grab the cup of the person you are next to and look away my children," she said.  
Claire was sitting at a small table with Cam. In front of them were tea cups. Claire took Cam's cup and Cam took Claire's cup.  
"Now look into the cup and see if you see anything," she said. In the cup Claire saw a sun.  
"Now you must broaden your minds and...oh you boy is your grandmother well?" she asked to a Gryfindor that she knew as Neville Longbottom.  
"Um I-I think so," he shrugged nervously.  
"You cannot be so sure. Give me the cup," she said taking the cup from the boy sitting next to him. Claire thinks his name was Seamus.  
The Professor looked into the cup and shook her head.  
"Oh dear," she shrugged. She put the cup down and Claire noticed that Neville's face turned white in nervousness.  
"You dear I can feel your aura. I think you are in the beyond," she said rushing up to Claire. Claire was taken aback by the enthusiasm. She loved it, but most professors do not get that excited and in your face.  
"Um yeah I guess," Claire said.  
"What do you see?" she asked.  
"I-I see a sun which according to the book means happiness. So Cam I guess something good is going to happen to you," Claire said. She looked into the cup and smiled.  
"Yes you are right, I feel that you might be a seer after all," she smiled. Claire smiled back as Professor Trelawney walked away.  
"What do you see in my cup?" Claire asked. Cam looked into the cup.  
"I don't know. It kind of looks like a blob to me," he said. Claire looked into it and smiled.  
"Silly I think that is the sun too," she said.  
"Oh then I guess we are both about to find happiness," he smiled. She smiled back.  
"I guess so," she said getting lost in his mismatched eyes.  
She got so lost that it took for Professor Trelawney to jump up in fear for her to break her trance. She looked away in a hurry blushing.  
"You have the grim!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed pointing at Harry Potter.  
"What's the grim?" someone asked.  
"The grim is the omen of death. It looks like a black dog and is one of the darkest omens in our world," said a Ravenclaw boy looking in his book.  
"A black dog?" asked Derrick getting wide eyed.  
"Do you see something?" Professor Trelawney said running up to Derrick. Derrick quickly shook his head.  
"No," he said.  
Professor Trelawney turned her head back to Harry.  
"You are in grave danger," she said.  
The whole room got silent and then the class was let out.  
"That class was a load of rubbish," Claire heard someone say. She turned and saw Josh walking with Hermoine.  
"I didn't even notice you in that class," Claire said looking at them.  
"Yeah me either where were you guys?" Cam asked.  
"We were in the back. We were there the whole time," Hermoine said.  
Claire looked at Cam and shrugged.  
"I actually like that class. She seemed to think that I could see things," Claire said.  
"She said the same thing about the Patel twins and Lavender Brown. She seemed to think the same thing about Derrick, but he denied it," Cam said.  
"Our year must have a lot of seers then," Claire smiled and shrugged.  
"I bet your the best one though," Cam said.  
Claire blushed.  
Last year Claire helped Olivia get Cedric, maybe this year she can get Cam.


	10. Ravenclaw Drama Queens

Layne

Layne walked to Transfiguration with Kristen and Plovert. Unlike Dempsey and the rest of their Ravenclaw, third year, friends they took Arithmancy as one of their electives instead of Divination. Layne would have like to take both, but since they happened at the same time she decided to take Arithmancy with Kristen and Plovert. Unfortunally Kristen's annoying Gryffindor friend Hermoine was taking the class as well with Josh Hotz. Layne did not understand why whenever Hermoine was around Kristen was all up her butt. Layne gets that they spent a lot of time together last year because of the Chamber of Secrets, but the Chamber has been closed so why still hang out with them? Kristen seems to only hang out with her anymore when Hermoine and the other Gryffindor gang isn't is shocked that Kristen sat with them on the Hogwarts Express. Even on the train Kristen just seemed distant. It was like she would rather be with Hermoine and the other Gryffindors. Kristen and Layne became so close in their first year at Hogwarts, but recently it was like Layne did not know Kristen anymore. She felt like Kristen was keeping things from her. Layne just wanted her friend back.  
"Look there is Dempsey and Micheal up front," Layne said pointing to he guys in the front row in Ravenclaw robes. Layne took a seat next to Dempsey and Kristen sat behind her and Plovert sat behind Dempsey.  
"Hey guys how was Divination?" Layne asked.  
"It was interesting. I think you would love Professor Trelawney," Dempsey said to Layne.  
"My brother told me she was eccentric," Layne smiled.  
"She is. She also said that she thinks that Padma might be a seer along with a few others," Dempsey said.  
"Uh oh is Padma's a seer she might risk Kristen's chances of becoming the female prefect of our grade," Layne smirked.  
Kristen smirked and shook her head.  
"At least I take legitimate classes. No offense, but I think Divination is quite silly. Arithmancy at least uses fact to back up the predicitions," Kristen said.  
"Kristen we have to talk," said a 13 year old male walking up. It was Derrick. Layne bit her lip so she wouldn't roll her eyes. One thing that Layne could not stand about that Gryffindor crowd is that they totally use Kristen. Just because Kristen is smarter than they are does not mean she should have to solve all of their problems.  
"What's up Derrick?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick looked at the rest of them and got quiet.  
"Yeah Derrick what's up?" Layne asked innocently cocking her head.  
"Um can we talk during lunch? I just need your opinion on something," he said.  
"Sure Derrick," she nodded. Then he walked away. Layne could not help, but roll her eyes.  
"When will they learn to solve their own problems?" Layne asked Kristen.  
"They can. I just told Derrick I will help him with something for school," Kristen shrugged.  
"That Hermoine chick is smart. Why can't she help?" Layne asked.  
"Why does it matter Layne?" Kristen asked.  
Layne sighed.  
"Whatever it's nothing," Layne said looking up at Professor McGonnagal who entered the class.  
"Welcome to your third year of transfiguration. The year we will be learning about Animagi and...why does everyone in this section of the room look distracted?" she asked looking over at Hermoine, Derrick, Harry, Ron, Josh, and Landon. They were all quiet for about 20 seconds.  
"Well we just left Divination. We were reading tea leaves and Harry got the grim. Professor Trelawney said Harry was in grave danger," Josh said. Professor McGonnagal had an amused grin.  
"You should all know that Professor Trelawney always predicts grave danger to one of her students. It is her way of welcoming you to the class," she said.  
Layne chuckled with the rest of the class. Those Gryffindors sure were drama queens.


	11. Buckbeak

Landon

The day was interesting to say the least, but now it was time for the class that Landon had been looking forward to. It was time for Care of Magical Creatures taught by Hagrid. Instead of a classroom, this class took place outside his hut. It was such a Hagrid thing to do.  
"This class is going to be awesome," Landon said.  
"This really is right up your alley Landon," Josh smirked.  
"What can I say I love animals," Landon smiled.  
"Well then I'm glad you took this class Landon," they heard Hagrid say who walked up to them.  
"Hello Professor Hagrid," Landon said.  
"Hello Landon and hello to the rest of you and welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. I am your professor, Professor Hagrid," he said.  
"Now take out your book and turn to page 7," he said.  
Everybody looked at their book nervously. Landon had tried to open the book in the Leaky Cauldron and it went crazy and started snapping at him.  
"Professor Hagrid how exactly do we get it to open without attacking?" Landon asked. Hagrid had an amused look on his face.  
"It's not hard, just slowly stroke your book to calm 'er down before opening it," he said.  
Landon slowly stroked the book and it opened with ease.  
"Now that that's settled you can all follow me into the Forbidden Forest. Come on now and Hermoine will you read the section on Hippogriffs?" he asked. They all started walking forward as Hermoine read.  
"The Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the wings, head, and front legs of an eagle and the rest of the body is of a horse. They are very proud, but can be very loyal to those who have gained their trust," she said.  
"Very good now I have a surprise for you up ahead," Hagrid said. After walking a little farther Landon saw one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Everyone gasped as it stood their with it's intimidating eyes.  
"Stay calm Buckbeak. Now this is an hippogriff I have trained named Buckbeak. Now who wants to come say hello?" he asked. Everyone looked in fear and took a step back.  
"I would," Landon said raising his hand. Everyone gasped and looked at Landon.  
"I thought you would now come to me slowly," he said. Landon did as he was told.  
"Now Landon hippogriffs are easily offended so you have to let him make the first move. Now slowly walk towards him," Hagrid said. Landon did as he was told. Buckbeak locked eyes with Landon.  
"Good now bow and if he bows back you may touch him, but if not get away fast," Hagrid warned.  
Landon bowed. The hippogriff made a grunt and took a step forward. Landon heard the gasps, but stood his ground.  
"It's ok," he whispered to himself. THen Buckbeak took a bow.  
"Good job Landon now go say hello," Hagrid smiled. Landon smiled and patted Buckbeaks head and heard a pleased sound come from him.  
"Hi I'm Landon," Landon smiled. This creature was majestic.  
"Now time for a ride," Hagrid said. Landon turned to look at Hagrid and he picked Landon up and placed him on Buckbeak's back. Hagrid gave Buckbeak and pat and off he went. Landon held on to Buckbeak's neck.  
"Whoo!" Landon yelled out in excitment. He saw all of Hogwarts. It was beautiful and Buckbeak rode with such grace.  
"This is amazing," Landon whispered. Then Buckbeak went back to the class and Landon hopped off while everyone clapped.  
Well almost everyone. Malfoy and his droans just looked annoyed.  
"I think this beast is weak with the personality of a kitten," Malfoy smirked storming up to Buckbeak.  
"Draco back up," Hagrid warned.  
Malfoy went to put his hand on Buckbeak and Buckbeak swung his large claw at Malfoy scratching his arm and pushing him down. Malfoy screamed out in pain. Landon heard many people gasp. Landon bit his lip so he would not laugh. Malfoy deserved it. You should never disrespect a magical creature like that. Hagrid stepped in front of Buckbeak to calm him down and distracted him with a raw fish so he could check on Malfoy.  
"It tried to kill me!" Draco cried out clutching his arm.  
"It's ok. It's just a scratch," Hagrid said.  
"You need to take him to the hospital wing you oaf!" yelled Massie. Hagrid looked down at Malfoy and nodded.  
"Right," he said. He picked Malfoy up and started to walk towards campus with everyone following.  
"Draco should totally sue," Landon heard Alicia mutter.  
"I can't believe that joke of a professor exposed us to such a monster," Massie said. Landon turned to face the two girls.  
"He is not a joke and Draco deserved it," Landon said. Landon saw Alicia roll her eyes and Massie scoffed.  
"That beast tried to kill him you twit," Massie said.  
"Draco disrespected Buckbeak. And Buckbeak is not a beast. He's a beautiful creature who is just misunderstood," Landon said defending the hippogriff. Massie and Alicia looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Whatever," Massie said as the two girls pushed past Landon.  
"Go cry about it animal boy," Dylan smirked walking by him with Kemp next to her. Hermoine and Josh walked up behind him.  
"Don't worry about them Landon," Hermoine said putting her hand on Landon's back.  
"Yeah we all know Malfoy had it coming. It was quite genius actually," Josh smirked.  
"That was quite dangerous what Hagrid did, but we know he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt and it was just a scratch. Everything will be fine," Hermoine said. Landon shrugged.  
"Yeah let's just go to lunch," Landon said.  
He wanted to believe everything would be fine, but knowing Malfoy he figured it was about to get blown out of proportion.


	12. The Grim

Derrick

Derrick sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Kristen during lunch. He had to see what she thought about what happened in his diviniation class. When Harry got the grim which is similiar to the black dog that he keeps seeing in his dreams he had to wonder if this was all some connection to Sirus Black.  
"Derrick I really do not buy the whole divination thing. Don't you think you might be overthinking things?" Kristen asked.  
"Kristen it is too much of a coincidence that when I find out about Sirus Black I start having the nightmares with Bellatrix again, but this time there is a black dog, the same black dog that is associated with the Grim which was seen in Harry's cup," Derrick said.  
"Derrick I think that is all that it is. A coincidence. I have yet to find any connection with Sirus Black and a black dog anyways," Kristen shrugged.  
"You don't understand. I can feel there is a connection. When that dog looks at me I can feel that it is trying to tell me something," Derrick said.  
"What would a dog be trying to tell you?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick sighed.  
"I don't know," he said throwing his hands up.  
Kristen sighed and put her head in her hands.  
"Well let's say for giggles that this divination thing is real. Like you said the black dog represents the grim which is an omen of death. You saw your parents die so maybe the grim was there watching it happen," Kristen said  
"But why did it just appear now?" Derrick asked. Kristen shrugged then sighed.  
"Maybe you're in trouble," she said.  
Derrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Maybe or maybe Harry's in trouble and I'm going to kill myself saving him," Derrick said.  
"Derrick that's morbid," Kristen said.  
"But think about it. They are saying that Sirus might go after Harry and since I've been known to help Harry when he is in big trouble he might have to kill me to get to him," Derrick said.  
Kristen sighed and shook her head.  
"Dumbledore would not let that happen. Like I said I don't buy into diviniation and you shouldn't either," Kristen said.  
"Then what does it all mean?" Derrick asked looking at Kristen hoping she has an anwser. Kristen stayed silent for what seemed like 3 minutes.  
"I don't know, but I promise you that we will figure it out," Kristen said.  
"Sooner rather than later. Josh has been watching me like a hawk since we returned. It's like he thinks I'm going to lose it any second," Derrick said.  
"He's just worried about you. Cut him some slack,"Kristen said.  
"I get it, but he doesn't need to be. I will not fall back into that hole," Derrick said.  
"Derrick you barely sleep at night since the nightmares came back. You may not realize it, but your face is losing color again," Kristen said.  
"I know, but I promise I'm not getting as bad as I was. I just wish Josh understood that. I don't want him to be miserable because of the issues I'm going through," Derrick explained.  
"Well maybe you should tell him that. You'd be surprised what talking to him might accomplish," Kristen said.  
"Like I said when I first came to you for help. I want them to stay out of it for as long as they can. I don't want them knowing how much this really affects me. They need to be looking after Harry," Derrick said.  
"Why?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick got a confused look on his face.  
"What do you mean why?" Derrick asked.  
"Why are you so against them helping you and taking attention away from Harry. I get you get those stomach pains when he is in trouble, but why do you think his life is worth so much more than your's?" Kristen asked.  
Derrick did not really know how to anwser that. He pondered it for a while. Why is he more worried about Harry's life than his own? Didn't his parents tell him to start living? Why does Harry mean so much?  
"I-I don't really know. I think it's like even though my parents do not want me to be Harry's over protective body guard I feel there is a reason that I was meant to get these stomach pains. Like there is a reason that I'll find out later why Harry needs to stay alive. It's hard to explain," Derrick said.  
"Don't get offended by what I'm about to say, but I think you are just looking for a life purpose and you have made your's keeping Harry safe, but maybe you are meant to do more," Kristen said.  
Derrick thought about when he saw his parents in that dream and smiled.  
"My parents wanted me to live life to the fullest and always do what I think is right," Derrick said. Kristen put a comforting arm around Derrick.  
"Derrick your parents were amazing people who I was blessed to know growing up. I know you make them proud. You always think of others and you always really do try to do the right thing, but you need to remember that asking for help does not mean you are weak and you are letting people down. It just means you are smart enough to accept that you need help," Kristen said.  
"When did you become so wise?" Derrick asked.  
"I'm a Ravenclaw silly. It is just how we are," Kristen smirked. Derrick chuckled.  
"Maybe I'll talk to Josh later. For now I just want to make sure there is something to my theories. Why make them worry over nothing right?" Derrick asked. Kristen nodded.  
"Ok," she said.  
"Now maybe we should get back. Lunch is almost over," Derrick said.  
"Ok Derrick, but remember your friends love you and would do anything to help," Kristen said.  
"I just hope there is nothing that they need to help me with," Derrick sighed.  
But he knew the chances of that were slim.


	13. Slytherin Draco's back

Massie

Massie spent the morning outside the hospital wing waiting for them to release Draco. He had been there for a few days and they are finally releasing him. Even though she thinks it was pretty reckless of Draco to approach the hippogriff like that she thinks Professor Hagrid would have been more careful. That beast could have kill him.  
"He'll be fine Massie," Alicia said comforting her friend.  
"I know, but it is just terrible what happened to him," Massie said.  
"I'm so worried too," Pansy said putting her hand over her heart.  
Massie kept herself from rolling her eyes. Pansy could be such a wannabee. She wasn't even there in that class. She didn't even see what happened.  
"I cannot believe that oaf of a professor let that happen. I hope Draco's parents sue and he loses his job," said Kemp.  
"Seriously. My mom tells me that Professor Hagrid didn't even graduate from Hogwarts because he was kicked out. Dumbledore sure lost his marbles letting him teach," Dylan said.  
"Seriously. That's why I am glad I didn't take that as an elective," Pansy said rolling her eyes.  
"Pansy I think Millicent is looking for you. She is probably quite lonely without her bestie eatting lunch with her," Alicia said.  
Alicia was probably the most outspoken with her annoyance of Pansy. In Massie's opinion Pansy was a B-lister in the Slytherin world. She wasn't that bad to hang out with, but she just tried a little too hard sometimes. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
"Millicent understands that I'm worried about Draco," Pansy said.  
"When is he going to come out?" Goyle asked.  
"Yeah we've been waiting forever and I'm hungry," Crabbe whined.  
"Yeah and we have to be in Potions soon," Goyle said.  
"Is that all you boys think about? Food? Our dear Draco is finally being released and we need to be here to support him," Dylan said.  
"Exactly. Your stomachs can wait," Massie said giving them a look that showed she meant business.  
"Mr. Malfoy I do not think all of the bandages are needed," Massie heard Madam Pomfrey say as she came chasing down Draco who was leaving.  
"It hurts really bad without them," she heard Draco say in a groan.  
The nurse sighed and walked away.  
"What does she know?" Draco muttered. Massie looked up at Draco who's arm was all bandaged up. Massie felt a twinge in her stomach. He just looked so helpless.  
"Draco," she gasped and ran up to him.  
"Hey dude how's your arm?" Kemp asked coming up.  
"The pain is great, but I'll survive," Draco said looking down at his arm.  
"You poor dear," said Pansy stepping towards him until Massie shot her a look that could kill. This was not the time for Pansy to try to flirt. Draco was hurt and it was the last thing he needed.  
"You must be starved, let's get you to the Grand Hall. Crabbe and Goyle will be carrying all of your things until your arm get better," Massie said putting her hand on Draco's back and leading him to the Grand Hall.  
"What would I do without you hear Mass?" he asked giving Massie a small smile. Massie smiled back.  
"Hopefully you will never have to find out," she said.


	14. Boggarts

Derrick

With everything that has happened to Derrick he knew the importance that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class had in his life. He just hopes that this new Professor could actually teach him something that could help prepare him instead of just having to figure it out like he has in the past. Even though Professor Quirrel taught him some basic things before their confrontation about the Stone he had learned nothing from Professor Lockheart and whenever he has been caught up in fighting against the dark arts he has had to figure it out as he went. For once he would like to defend himself without relying on the luck that has gotten him by so far. After seeing how Professor Lupin dealt with the dementor showed Derrick that he was obviously more qualified than Professor Lockheart. Derrick needed to learn something worth knowing this year especially since the rumor that started going around in Potions. Derrick and his friends overheard Malfoy say that while in the hopsital wing that he saw Sirus Black lurking around outside of Hogwarts through one of the windows. Derrick is not sure if it is true, but could not risk it. Him and Kristen have been struggling to find anything on Sirus Black that wasn't common knowledge. Derrick thinks that Kristen believes that there is not much more to it, but Derrick knows in his heart that there is something missing. Some piece of information that would make a difference.

"Does Malfoy always have to look so smug? I mean look at that thing on his arm. Buckbeak barely scratched him. It's ridiculous," Landon said glaring over at Draco who had that smug look on his face while Crabbe and Goyle held his things. Nobody was more annoyed by Draco acting so over dramatic by his injury than Landon.

"Just ignore him dude. Don't let him see you get mad or he'll think he accomplished something," Derrick said.

"He is just so pathetic," Landon mumbled.

"You've got that right," Ron said.

Professor Lupin walked into the room and the class quieted down.

"Welcome to one of the most important classes you ever take and the class that will teach you things that I hope that you never have to use. I am your new Defense of the Dark Arts professor Professor Lupin. Now I am not one of those professors that lets you sit around while I speak so we are going to get right to it. Please stand up and come to the front of the classroom," he said.

They all did as they were told.

"Today we are going to learn about a very special topic," he said walking up to a wardrobe and giving it a hard tap. A loud grumble came from it and the class took a collective step back.

"Something that is terrifying. Think of your worst fear and that is what it is. Would anyone like to guess what I am talking about?" he asked.

"A boggart," Derrick heard Josh say. Derrick turned to look at Josh. Where did he come from? He was not there in the beginning. Was he late?

"Good job Mr. Hotz and would anyone like to tell me what a boggart is?" he asked.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter who takes the form of whatever the person in contact with it fears the most. Nobody actually knows what a boggart looks like in it's original form though," Hermoine said.

Derrick looked over at Hermoine.

"Where were you guys?" Landon asked them.

"We've been here the whole time," Josh whispered.

Derrick isn't sure how he missed them, but then again he has been a little distracted.

"Very good Ms. Grainger. Now the only way to beat a boggart is to find amusement in it. Push past your fear and just laugh which is why we use this charm that will turn it into something amusing to look at. Now without your wands I want for you to repeat after me. Riddikulus!" he said.

"Riddikulus," the class repeated.

"Now louder," he said.

"Riddikulus!" the class exclaimed.

"Very good now let's start with you Mr. Longbottom," he said motioning towards Neville.

"Me?" Neville asked already turning white in the face.

"Yes come here lad and tell us what your fear is," he said. Neville was quiet for a while like he was deciding if he should admit what it was.

"Professor Snape," he muttered.

The whole class including Derrick chuckled.

"Well yes he is feared by all. Now you live with your grandmother correct?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either," Neville said.

"Think about your grandmothers clothes. Think about them hard," he said.

"Ok," Neville said quietly.

"Now think of Professor Snape in her clothing and when you see the boggart take your wand out and say the spell," he said. Neville nervously nodded.

Professor Lupin opened the door and in the darkness, Professor Snape walked out. Neville got wide eyed as the Professor walked towards him.

"Do it Mr. Longbottom," Professor Lupin coaxed. Neville put up his wand.

"Riddikulus!" he exclaimed. Derrick looked at Professor Snape and there he was wearing old women's clothes which consisted of a giant pink hat with a bird on it. The whole class errupted in laughter.

"Alright now make a line and we'll get this started," he said. Derrick's smile fell. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. His fear was a lot darker than what he expected most of his classmates to have. He was not sure if he was ready for them to know. If they saw his fear they would worry about him more and he did not need that. Plus seeing his fear in a giant, grandma's hat was not going to make it less scary. Derrick made his way to the back of the class room hoping they would not notice him.

"Mr. Harrington do you not want to try?" Professor Lupin called out. So much for not being noticed.

"No I'll be fine watching. I'll be able to tell what I should do when seeing a boggart," Derrick said. Professor Lupin stared at him for a moment without saying anything.

"Could you stay after class for a little while Mr. Harrington?" he asked. Derrick quietly nodded.

"Looks like you're going to get it Harrington," Malfoy smirked at him standing at the back of the line causing his little group of friends to laugh. Derrick just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the wardrobe while other students participated. Ron went first and Professor Snape transformed into a giant spider. Derrick heard Ron whimper. He knew all about Ron's fear of spiders, especially after their incident last year.

"Riddikulus!" Ron cried out.

The spider's legs disappeared and the body fell to the ground. Everyone chuckled and Ron relaxed and chuckled. Other students went with similar fears. Some were snakes, some were mummies, and other silly things like that. The ones Derrick found the most amusing were Hermoine's and Kristen's. It was the same. Hermoine's was Professor McGonngal telling her she failed everything while Kristen's was Professor Flitwick telling her she failed everything. It was typical them. Then Josh went and the boggart turned into Derrick. Derrick was a little taken aback. This Derrick was frail with pale skin and dark eyes. It looked like Derrick from the year prior. Then the boggart fell to the ground.

"Riddikulus," Josh said and then the boggart did not change.

"Concentrate Mr. Hotz," Professor Lupin said. Josh shut his eyes and then smiled.

"Riddikulus," he said then Derrick stood up, but this time the color was back and he was happy and he was wearing those dumb shorts he always wore as a kid wiggling his butt.

Derrick sighed. Josh's biggest fear was Derrick falling back into his hole of Depression. It annoyed Derrick how much Josh worried about him. Josh was almost as bad as Derrick was last year with Harry. Derrick noticed Josh watching him extra closely when they were together. Josh needed to calm down. Between school and obsessing over Derrick's mental state Josh was started to look tired. Derrick's issues were not Josh's problems and Derrick did not want them to be.

Harry went next. This made Derrick a little nervous. Harry had seen about as much as Derrick had so he was sure to have a more legit fear than spiders and snakes. It could possibly be something more serious.

The happy Derrick turned into a dementor. Harry got wide eyed looking at the dementor and Professor Lupid stepped in front of him pushing Harry back. The dementor turned into a full moon in the night sky.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin said and the moon turned into a white balloon which floated away. Derrick was a little confused. Why did he not let Harry even try? And why was his fear the moon? Did that represent the dark? It was pretty silly for an older man to be afraid of the dark.

"That is enough for today class. Make sure you read the chapter and I will see you next class," said Professor Lupin. Everyone packed up their things while Derrick stayed and waited for everyone to leave.

"You wanted to see me," Derrick said when the last person left.

"Yes Mr. Harrington. I wanted to ask you why you did not want to participate today," Professor Lupin said crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure if the class is ready for my fears," Derrick shrugged. Derrick expected the Professor to tell him to stop being silly and that there was nothing to be afraid of, but Professor Lupin just nodded.

"I know you've seen some dark things that a boy your age should never have to see Mr. Harrington. You are also very lucky to be alive from what I hear," Professor Lupin said.

"I guess I am. I just wish my parents could have been as lucky," Derrick said. Professor Lupin looked at Derrick for a few seconds.

"You know Mr. Harrington when I first met you, you reminded me of your father so much. Your father was one of the bravest men I have ever met," Professor Lupin said.

"And you might be one of the few people who think that here," Derrick said.

"Anybody who truly knew your father would think that," Professor Lupin said.

"How well did you know my father?" Derrick asked.

"Very well. He was one of my closest friends. I cared for him and your mother very much," Professor Lupin said.

"You know my parents did not talk much about their life in the wizarding world. They only told me how they were looked down upon because people blame them for what happened to The Potter Family," Derrick said.

"The tragedy that happened to James and Lilly Potter was devastating to many, but in no way was their fault. At that point that was nothing that they could have done," Professor Lupin said.

Derrick looked up at Professor Lupin and felt a sense of trust with him. For the first time since arriving to Hogwarts he had a Defense of the Dark Arts professor who he felt was in this for the right reasons.

"Professor if you don't mind I would like for you to understand why I did not want the class to see my boggart," Derrick said looking over at the wardrobe.

"Of course," Professor Lupin nodded.

Derrick took a deep breath and Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe. The boggart came out and took many forms. On the ground Derrick saw his parent's bodies plus the bodies of Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Josh, Landon, Hermoine, Kristen, Mama Weasley, and Papa Weasley. Then standing above them was Bellatrix herself laughing that horrible laugh.  
"I killed everyone you loved!" she sang out with a loud laugh afterwards. Derrick shut his eyes tight and tried to block her out. He did not realize how hard it would be to see her again. His head started to throb listening to that horrible laugh. He slowly put up his wand.  
"Riddikulus!" he yelled out. Bellatrix exploded into fireworks and the bodies turned into flowers. Derrick took a deep breath.  
"Derrick," Professor Lupin whispered.  
"That is an image that nobody could get out of their head. What a lot of people don't realize is that death is easy, but losing everyone you love while staying alive is the worst fate of them all," Derrick said.  
"Bellatrix Lastrainge. I remember her all too well. She's pure evil and finds humor in watching other's suffer. Her laugh could haunt one's dreams," Professor Lupin said.  
"It does," Derrick sighed nodding.  
"Your parents would not want you to live in fear for the rest of your life you know?" Professor Lupin said.  
"I know and I'm trying to live life to the fullest and stay good and true like they wanted. All summer I was able to sleep without having nightmares about her and was able to laugh and not worry about my friends being attacked and then Sirus Black escaped and now they are all back," Derrick said.  
"Derrick being scared is a natural thing, but don't let it take over your life," Professor Lupin said.  
"I'm trying not to," Derrick said.  
"The best way to overcome fears is to be prepared for them. It is like taking an exam, if you are prepared for it then there is nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin said.  
"How can I be prepared for Bellatrix breaking out of Azkaban and killing everyone. Until Sirus Black did it I thought it was impossible," Derrick said.  
"How would you like some private lessons Mr. Harrington? They might make you feel more confident in your magical abilities," Professor Lupin offered.  
Derrick realized that private lessons might be what he needs. The best way to beat the dark arts is to understand them and Professor Lupin can help him do that. Plus if Professor Lupin knows his parents maybe he knows more about Sirus Black and he can help Derrick find the connection that Sirus Black might have to his dreams about Bellatrix.


	15. Ravenclaw Drama in Hogsmeade

Layne

Layne was so excited to finally be able to go to Hogsmeade with the older classes. Starting on Halloween the school holds weekend trips for any student who wants to go that is at least in their 3rd year. Layne had been waiting for this since her brother started being able to go. This time would have been more special though if Roger hadn't gotten sick. He has to spend the day in the hospital wing with a cold. It upset Layne because he told her that he would take her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop! That was the place you took your dates in the Wizarding World. It took about three years and a pretend interest in Quidditch for him to finally ask her out. She is the back-up seeker on the team to her brother's girlfriend Cho. She did not really like playing Quidditch, but knew that he liked it so she did not mind pretending to be really into it. In her mind Quidditch was more fun to watch so she was pretty pleased being a back-up. She got to spend time with him at practices, but she never actually had to play in a game. She hopes that Roger is feeling better the next weekend so they can finally have their date. Though she supposes that it is good that she has a week to really just enjoy Hogsmeade without the nerves of that first date. Cho decided that since Layne did not get her date that they should make it a girl's trip. So Layne is going to spend the day with Cho, Marietta, and Kristen. Layne hoped that Kristen could actually spend the day with them without talking about her Gryffindor friends. It was really starting to annoy her. All Kristen seemed to care about was class and the Gryffindors. Kristen always had a little obsession with class, but she used to at least be a good friend to Layne. Now it is all about Derrick, Hermoine, and the rest of that crew.  
"Let's go to Gladrags. I could use some new socks," said Layne  
"Of course you would wear socks from Gladrags they are so crazy like you," Marietta smiled.  
"Of course and I told Luna I would pick up some for her as well. I wish she could have joined us, but I suppose she will have to wait one more year," Layne shrugged.  
"Ok, but let's go to Honeydukes next. They have the best candy in the magical world," Cho smiled.  
"Is there anywhere you want to go Kristen?" Layne asked her friend who seemed to not be paying attention.  
"Oh um nowhere really," she shrugged.  
"You seem distracted," Layne said.  
"No I just didn't sleep very well last night. Let's go," Kristen said starting to walk in the direction of Gladrags.  
Layne knew she was lying. Kristen always gave lame excuses like being tired. Layne does not understand why Kristen seems to be hiding things from her. They are supposed to be best friends.  
Layne followed her into Gladrags and started looking around picking out some socks. Some had stars, some lit up, and some screamed when they got too dirty. Afterwards Layne walked with her friends towards Honeydukes.  
"Hey Kris wait up!" Layne heard an annoying British voice say. Layne turned and saw Hermoine Grainger running up to her.  
"Hey Moine what's up?" Kristen asked.  
Moine? Kris? They have nicknames for each other? Sickening!  
"Ugh the guys just want to spend all of their time at Zonko's Joke Shop and my dormmates just want to get their hair done at the Wizarding Hair Salon so I was looking for you so we could check out Tomes and Scrolls, the book store. I figured you would appreciate it," Hermoine said  
"Oh yeah I really wanted to check it out," Kristen said.  
Funny. She didn't mention that earlier.  
"I thought we were hanging out together today," Layne said.  
"Well maybe you guys can go to Honeydukes and then we could all meet at the Three Broomsticks Inn," Kristen said.  
Layne could not take it anymore. She was being ditched for one of those obnoxious Gryffindors again.  
"Kristen can we talk over here for a second," Layne said glaring at Hermoine.  
"Um sure," Kristen said. They walked out of earshot of the rest.  
"Kristen do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Layne asked.  
"Of course I do! What would give you that idea?" Kristen asked.  
"You always want to hang out with the Gryffindors and whenever you do grace us with your presence you are distracted and when you do talk it is about something awesome Hermoine did or something funny that Ron said, or how you are studying with Derrick later that day. You never even asked me about how Roger asked me out and you never want to have study parties like we had in the first year and beginning of the second year," Layne said.  
"Well I'm sorry I've been busy," Kristen said.  
"But not too busy for them. Just too busy for us," Layne said crossing her arms.  
"I have other friends besides you Layne," Kristen said.  
"And you like them better!" Layne exclaimed.  
"I do not! You are being ridiculous," Kristen said.  
"Yes you do. We all notice it," Layne said.  
"Who's we?" Kristen asked.  
"All of us. Plovert, Chris, Michael, Cho, Luna, Roger, Marietta…should I go on?" Layne asked.  
"Last time I checked you got along with Josh, Landon, and Derrick and I bet you would really like Hermoine, Ron, and Harry if you gave them a chance," Kristen said.  
"If they are anything like you have become I'll pass," Layne said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kristen asked.  
"You are a crappy friend," Layne said.  
Kristen took a deep breath.  
"Layne there is a lot of things you don't understand," Kristen said.  
"Maybe I could understand if you talked to me," Layne said.  
Kristen shook her head.  
"I can't. Maybe one day, but for now you need to trust me that I am not trying to ditch you as a friend, but I am trying to help another one who has been through a lot that you would not understand," Laynee said.  
Layne looked down and shook her head.  
"I don't think I can. When you are ready to let me feel involved with your life you know where to find me," Layne said. With that she turned around and walked towards her friends. Her real friends.


	16. Slytherin Three Broomsticks Incident

Dylan

"The Three Broomsticks is the only pub worth going to in Hogsmeade. The other ones are so run down," Draco said.  
"Doesn't Josh's aunt own a pub in Hogsmeade?" Massie asked holding Draco's hand. They weren't dating yet, but they were definitley more affectionate and flirty with each other. Dylan gives them to the end of the year to make it official.  
"No she owns a pub in Godric's Hollow that is open to muggles and wizards, but I hear there is a secret room for Wizards only," Alicia said.  
"Who cares about that mudblood?" Kemp asked. Alicia shot a look at Dylan.  
"I was just anwsering Massie's question," she said.  
Dylan rolled her eyes. Alicia rolled her eyes too.  
Dylan walked into the Three Broomsticks with Draco, Alicia, Massie, Kemp, Goyle, and Crabbe and they all found a table. Dylan sat next to Kemp and rested her head on his shoulder. Dylan was not interested in Kemp at all, but they have grown to be close. Their parents spend a lot of time together so they really had a chance to bond. He was like a brother to her.  
"Can we get 7 butterbeers?" Draco called out. The barmaid prepared them and used her wand to float them over to the table. Dylan grabbed hers and took a sip. It tasted like butterscotch. There was a little alcohol in butterbeer, but in the Wizarding World they let people 13 and up enjoy butterbeer. You had to be at least 18 to get anything else though.  
Dylan noticed a couple tables over a few familiar faces. It was that mudblood Hermoine Grainger and Kristen Gregory. Dylan could not stand Hermoine for being such a know it all. Dylan finds Kristen to be the same way. She cannot believe that she and Kristen used to be best friends. It was unreal. Even though Dylan would never admit it she sometimes missed it. She had some fun times with Kristen. Back when there was a Pretty Commitee Massie was their alpha, Alicia was their beta, and Claire was sort of a co-beta. Kristen and Dylan did not really have a title. Kristen was the pretty nerd while Dylan was the pretty, funny one. The two of them just clicked because they were a little more down to earth than the other three. Now Dylan sees how different the two of them are. Dylan is just so high class and a pure blood Slytherin who would do anything to be on top while Kristen was just some nerdy, middle class witch with a muggle dad. They just weren't compatible friends anymore. The two of them seem to be having a deep conversation when they were joined by four boys. Josh, Landon, Derrick, and Ron. Behind the four boys were the Weasley twins who seemed to have noticed Alicia who was sitting next to Dylan. Dylan smirked.  
"Don't look now Alicia. You're boys are here," she said. Alicia looked up and seemed to lock eyes with one of them then looked down.  
"Oh dear," she muttered. They came up and both put their arms around here.  
"Alicia it's been too long," said George.  
"Really seems like I haven't had enough time away from you yet," Alicia said.  
"Snappy little one aren't you?" Fred asked.  
"And pretty to boot," said George who then playfully kissed her cheek.  
"Ugh gross," Massie said.  
"Guys don't you get it. She will never like you. You both are nothing, but filthy blood traitors who will never amount to nothing," Dylan said.  
"Yeah you guys are losers," Kemp laughed. The rest of them laughed as well.  
"Yeah losers," Goyle laughed.  
The silly grins on their face fell.  
"Don't call us losers," they both said.  
"But you are losers. You mudblood lovers," Draco said. They both dove across the table to attack Draco.  
"Don't touch him!" Massie yelled.  
Alicia grabbed their shoulders and pulled them back.  
"Just go guys! You are doing nothing, but causing trouble," Alicia snapped. The two of them glared at her.  
"Fine!" Fred exclaimed walking away.  
"We're gone Alicia just like you wanted," Fred said.  
Dylan noticed Alicia sigh and she turned to finish her butterbeer. Dylan could not believe it. She actually seemed upset. By those losers? Why did she care? They were nothing and she actually had everything going for her. Dylan rolled her eyes. She just didn't like people using mean tones with her. She was just so damn sensitive. All of a sudden Alicia started sneezing like crazy.  
"What's wrong with her?" Crabbe asked. Dylan started patting her back and saw her eyes got wide. She bent down, still sneezing, and picked up a little bottle. She was trying to say something, but couldn't stop sneezing. Dylan grabbed the bottle and read what was on it.  
"It's a sneezing potion from that joke shop Zonkos. They must have slipped it in her drink. They are so weird," Dylan said.  
"How long is it going to last?" Massie asked.  
"Up to 20 minutes unless they take the antidote," Dylan said reading the bottle.  
"I guess we can take Alicia to the bathroom you guys go to Zonkos and get the antidote," Massie sighed getting up. Dylan rolled her eyes. How immature!


	17. The Fat Lady is missing!

Josh

Josh had to admit it. A relaxing day at Hogsmeade with his friends was just what he needed. With his heavy load and his stresses about Derrick he hadn't really had any fun that day. At the beginning of the year Professor McGonnagal gave him and Hermoine time turner so that they could take the full class load that they wanted to take. She told them that there are very few students that she believes could handle this and she has faith that they could do it. Josh is not too sure. He does not sleep and he barely eats. He is either studying with Hermoine or looking after Derrick. Today was just what he needed. A fun day with Ron, Fred, George, Landon, and even Derrick. Derrick actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Josh just wishes Harry could have joined them. He would have loved a day at Zonkos. He probably also would have seen the humor in Alicia's sneezing fit too. Fred slipped a sneezing potion in her drink while George distracted her with a kiss on her cheek. Though it seemed that George and Fred left the table annoyed. They didn't even stay to watch their plan come into action. Josh just saw them go after Draco then Alicia said something and they left. Apparently things were said that pissed them off. Josh can't be surprised by this. It is the "Slytherin Elite" as he hears they call themselves. They were the most obnoxious people at Hogwarts. He can't believe he was ever friends with some of them. It just seems so long ago.  
When they got back to Hogwarts they met up with Harry right away about their day.  
"I'm sorry I missed it," he sighed.  
"Oh well it wasn't that great I mean it gets boring after a while," said Hermoine feeling bad that he missed it.  
"Yeah I mean I probably won't go again this year," Josh shrugged.  
"No you shouldn't have to miss out because I can't go besides I had a good time spending the day with Professor Lupin," said Harry.  
"Professor Lupin? What did you talk about?" Derrick asked.  
"Oh just about the boggart. He told me that he was afraid the boggart would turn into Voldemort so he stepped in front of me," said Harry.  
Josh cringed at the name of you-know-who. Harry and Derrick were not afraid of it, but he was. That name was not supposed to be spoken. It was powerfully evil.  
"Oh I see," Derrick nodded.  
"He knew my parents. He said he was friends with my dad," Harry said.  
"Really?" Landon asked.  
"Well I suppose that would make sense. He is probably about the same age as he would have been," Hermoine said.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
When they arrived back at Gryffindor tower they noticed a crowd.  
"What's going on?" Landon asked.  
"The Fat Lady has gone missing. We can't get in," said fellow Gryffindor Seamus.  
Josh looked up and saw the school Poltergiest Peeves flying around saying that Sirus Black is in the building.  
Josh noticed Derrick grow white.  
"Sirus is here?" Derrick asked.  
"Don't stress out. It is Peeves we are talking about. He is full of nonsense," Josh said.  
"Yeah he does like causing trouble," Hermoine said.  
"I-I'm not stressed. I just didn't think he could get in," Derrick said shaking his head.  
Professor Dumbledore walked up with Professor McGonnagall to examine what had happened and Professor Dumbledore called Peeves down.  
"Oh Professorhead I saw him. He told her to let him in and when she refused he slashed her picture he did and then she fleed. Sirus Black has quite the temper you see," Peeves said.  
Josh looked up at her portrait and noticed that it was slashed like Peeves said. Josh bit his lip. Peeves might have been telling the truth.  
"Professor McGonnagal escort all of the students to the Great Hall and tell all of the other House Heads to do the same then tell them we need a staff meeting in my office," said Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonnagal nodded.  
"You heard him to the Great Hall all of you," she said.  
Everyone headed to the Great Hall. Josh looked over at Derrick who almost looked sick. Josh sighed. This could not be easy for him. The fact that he escaped Azkaban which was where Bellatrix was has got to make him nervous. And now that he was spotted in Hogwarts must make him sick. He wishes that Derrick would express his concerns. Then Josh could help him, but for now Josh has no clue what to do except watch Derrick and make sure he doesn't do something stupid or fall back into old habits.  
"Professor Dumbledore is going to make sure we are all safe. I'm sure they will find him and send him back in no time," Josh said mostly to Derrick. Derrick slowly nodded.  
"I know," Derrick nodded.  
The way he spoke showed that he was relaxed, but with Derrick's past Josh was not sure that he could believe it. Josh grabbed Derrick's arm.  
"Derrick I promise it is going to be fine," Josh said.  
"I know Josh, but what about you?" Derrick asked. Josh was taken aback.  
"What about me?" Josh asked. Derrick sighed.  
"You look horrible Josh. Get some sleep and don't worry about me. If I am in trouble I promise you that I'll let you know. I will not get back to where I was last year, but I don't want you to either ok dude?" Derrick asked.  
Josh could tell that Derrick really was worried about him and was not just trying to change the subject. Was he really that bad? Josh supposes that he has been stressed lately, but was it that noticeable? Maybe he should try to get some sleep tonight so he can think about this with a level head. Then he can talk to Hermoine about it when they go study in the library. She always knows what to say. That is why she is his best friend.


	18. The Ableys

Derrick

Josh was getting annoying. Derrick was getting tired of it. Now he was starting to realize how Harry felt last year. Derrick does not think that Josh is as bad as he was last year, but he still looks horrible. The first time that Derrick actually saw Josh smile this semester was at Hogsmeade. He looks like he hasn't slept or ate in days. Derrick is actually worried about his friend. Whenever he isn't stressing over Derrick he is studying. He doesn't really have much time to relax. As much as Derrick doesn't want to go back to his old way he doesn't want Josh getting there either. Derrick needs for him and Kristen to figure out this stuff with Sirus Black fast so Derrick can move on and help Josh move on. Him and Kristen have gotten close to nowhere and Derrick is struggling to get Professor Lupin to talk about him. Though Derrick has to admit that he has learned a lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He feels more ready to fight the dark arts. He is not sure if he is ready for anything, but he sure is close. When they arrive in the Great Hall there is a lot of chatter amongst everyone talking about what happened.  
"I'm going to go find Kristen," Derrick told his friends. He really wanted to talk to Kristen about this. Maybe they could sneak out and examine the scene. It might leave some clues.  
He started walking towards the Ravenclaws when Professor Dumbledore walked in with the house heads.  
"Attention Students!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed which quieted down everyone. He then cleared his throat and started to speak.  
"Some of you might be wondering why we brought you here. I will not keep you in the dark for much longer. Sirus Black as been sighted on campus. We will be searching the school, but for the night you will all be staying here. We will be guarding the doors so no one gets in and no one gets out until the next morning," Professor Dumbledore said. Then he flicked his wand and the tables disappeared and sleeping bags appeared. Derrick could hear people grumble and hear people express their fears that Sirus Black is going to get them. It was when he got to the Ravenclaws that he heard something that really stuck out to him.  
"Why are we all ever here? Black doesn't want us," he heard Layne mumble to her brother Chris.  
"It's for safety Layne," Chris mumbled back.  
"He won't even go near Ravenclaw tower. There are only two students that he would want and they are both Gryffindors," Layne mumbled back.  
Two students? He knew that he would go after Harry because Harry beat Voldemort, but who else? Chris was quiet for a second.  
"Layne, mom told us not to talk about that stuff here. So drop it," Chris said.  
What were they talking about? Derrick was starting to think that the Ableys might know more about this than most students about Sirus Black. Maybe they are what he needs to figure this stuff out. He needs to find Kristen. She could probably get them to help. When he finally finds Kristen he pulls her to the side.  
"The Ableys," he said. Kristen cocked her head looking confused.  
"What about them?" she asked.  
"They know things about Sirus Black that could possibly help us put the links together," Derrick explained.  
"What makes you think that?" Kristen asked.  
"I just overheard them talking about it like they knew something and besides the Ableys are pretty open with each other so they probably filled them in," Derrick said.  
Kristen sighed.  
"I don't think Layne is going to help me anytime soon. We got into a pretty big fight earlier today," Kristen explained.  
"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Derrick asked.  
"She doesn't want to talk to me. She is really mad about it," Kristen said.  
"Well what about Chris?" Derrick asked. Kristen sighed and shrugged.  
"I mean I can try, but I can't promise anything," Kristen said.  
"Just try and we can meet up this weekend when the library will mostly be empty," Derrick said.  
"Alright," Kristen nodded.  
"Thank you Kristen. I really mean it. You have been a great friend," Derrick said.  
"At least you think so," Kristen sighed. Derrick could tell that she was obviously upset about her fight with Layne. She kept glancing over there. Derrick put his arm around Kristen to comfort her.  
"It'll be alright. Now come on, let's go pick out a sleeping bag," Derrick said.  
Derrick feel kind of bad. Kristen has kind of had to push her Ravenclaw friends out of the picture to help him. He owes her big time. He is going to find a way to make it up to her. She is his best friend and he would do anything to make her happy.


	19. Werewolves

Landon

This year has been less eventful for Landon than the last two years. Sure there was the thing with Sirus Black breaking into Hogwarts, but he has not been spending this whole year searching for Black. His first year was consumed with him searching for the stone and his second year was consumed with him solving the mystery of the Chamber. This year has mostly just been him going to class and dealing with the annoying Slytherins including Draco making a big deal about Buckbeak. He says that his father is bringing the case to court and it really makes Landon angry. It is not Hagrid or Buckbeaks fault that Draco is an idiot. Draco deserved to be hurt so much more than the scratch that he is over exagerating. Everytime Landon sees Malfoy's arm in that sling it makes his blood boil. He is just so full of it.  
"Landon stop glaring at him. We all know he is full of it. Just try to pay attention to class," said Harry sitting in their Defense of the Dark Arts Class.  
"Where is Professor Lupin anyways?" Hermoine asked. Landon glanced at Hermoine who was sitting next to Josh. He didn't even see them enter, but he was starting to get used to it. They always make a sneaky entrance.  
As if on cue Professor Snape stormed in.  
"Professor Lupin has grown ill so I will be teaching the class today," he said stomping up to the front of the class.  
Landon heard a few people groan and Professor Snape snapped his head to glare at them. The groaners stopped.  
"Turn to page 164,"he said exagerating every syllable. Landon turned the page, while Josh and Hermoine raised their hands.  
"Sir this is a chapter on werewolves," Hermoine said.  
"And?" Professor Snape asked glaring at Hermoine.  
"We aren't supposed to get to this chapter until later," Josh said.  
"Well I'm changing it up now read Mr. Hotz," Professor Snape glared.  
Josh took a deep breath.  
"A werewolf is a human who turns into a deadly wolf at a full moon. Unlike an animagus they can not control when they change and can not control their actions when they have changed," Josh read.  
"Yes now I am going to assign all of you a research paper on werewolves due next class," said Professor Snape. Everyone groaned until his glare silenced them.  
"Can he do that?" Ron muttered. Landon shrugged. Landon actually found the idea of werewolves quite interesting. Landon has always had an interest in becoming an animagus so that he could transform into an animal, but always wondered what it would be like to not have control when you transformed. Landon believed that all magical creatures should be treated equal and werewolves were no exceptin. They all deserved the same respect that you would give to a human. Though the way that Professor Snape is approaching the subject makes Landon think he might not have the same feelings towards werewolves. He always looks miserable and angry, but the way he said werewolf with such disgust made Landon wonder if there was something that he was missing. Professor Snape seemed like the type who liked organization so it seems a little ot of character to ignore the lesson plan and just do something random. And shouldn't werewolves be more Hagrid's speciality. Maybe Professor Snape had a bad experience with werewolves. Landon read on about werewolves. Those poor creatures. They have no human mind set when they change so they act on animal instinct so they could end up hurting their loved ones. Landon glanced at Professor Snape who was sitting with his usual glare. Landon noticed Professor Snape looked over at him so Landon shot his head back down to his book. Landon doubted that even the most powerful werewolf could stand the intimidating stare of Professor Severes Snape.


	20. Hufflepuff The Quidditch Match

Olivia

Olivia listened to the wild storm going on outside wearing her cloak, Hufflepuff rain boots, and Hufflepuff scarf holding her Hufflepuff umbrella in her hand. Their was a Quidditch match that day. Gryffindor was supposed to play Slytherin, but because of Draco Malfoy's injury Hufflepuff offered to take their place. Olivia was very nervous for Cedric though. He was the seeker and it was going to be very hard for him to play safely with the crazy winds and rain. They sat in the Great Hall together holding hands before Cedric had to go meet his team. He was already in his Quidditch uniform and he was letting her lean on his shoulder.  
"Be careful today Cedric. I don't want you getting hurt out there," Olivia said.  
"I won't honey. I've played this game many times," said Cedric.  
"I know, but never in a storm like this," Olivia said.  
"It's fine Livvy, they would cancel the game if it was that dangerous," Cedric said.  
"I know I just worry about you," Olivia said. Cedric smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I know you do and I'll worry about you when I graduate and you take my place as seeker," Cedric said.  
Olivia smiled. She is his back-up seeker now. He convinced her to tryout this year. She had gotten pretty good from learning from Cedric, but she still wasn't as good as he was. She is perfectly fine cheering for him though. She loves being his cheerleader.  
"That is if I am picked," Olivia said.  
"You will be," Cedric smiled. He then grabbed her face and tilted it up so he could give her a sweet,small kiss. She smiled when they separated. She loved when he did that. She always felt butterflies.  
"Go get 'em Ced," she smiled.  
"I'll try my best Livvy," he smiled. He kissed her again then went to go join his team. She smiled as she skipped to go meet up with Claire, Cam, Justin, Ernie, and Hannah. Claire and Cam were holding hands. He finally asked her to be his girlfriend that past weekend at Hogsmeade. Olivia was able to convince the two to join Cedric and her at Madam Puddifoots for a double date and he asked her afterwards. Olivia was so excited for her friend. They could finally double date.  
"That storm is brutal," Cam said.  
"I know I am so nervous for my Cedric," Olivia said.  
"He'll be fine. He is one of the best seekers Hufflepuff has ever had. I bet he could go pro," said Justin. Olivia smiled. She was so proud of her boyfriend. The group of Hufflepuffs put up their umbrellas and walked over to the Quidditch stadium. They sat on the Hufflepuff side with everyone else in their house. When the let out the players they did their lap.  
"Go Cedric!" Olivia cheered as he flew by. She could barely see him in the rain, but she did notice that perfect smile through the fog. It was hard to miss. It was just so beautiful. Olivia loved watching Cedric play Quidditch even though it also made her nervous. She didn't want him to get hurt. The idea of seeing him in pain just made Olivia sick to her stomach. Olivia has had the biggest crush on Cedric since she met him her first year and now that they are dating. He is her first boyfriend and the butterflies she has for him have yet to go away. She is starting to think that she might really love him. She knows that she is only 13 and wasn't turning 14 until after the Holidays, but does love really know an age? Cedric was just so perfect. He was honest, kind, and hard working. Plus he was extremley good looking. He was everything that Olivia always dreamed in having in a boyfriend. She remembers that when she was younger, before she learned about the magic world, she had a crush on Cam. She can't believe she would ever like Cam like that now especially since he is so perfect for Claire. She liked him because he was so nice just like Cedric. Now he is just one of her best friends and she wouldn't have it any other ways. Olivia always day dreamed about her wedding with Cedric. Claire would be her maid of honor and Hannah would be a bridesmaid. It would be an extraordinary affair with magic all around them. All of their closest friends would be there. It would be a dream come true. He would play Quidditch professionally and she would open her own magical pastry shop. She is quite a natural at food charms just like the founder of her house, Helga Hufflepuff. She would call it Livvy's Magical Sweets. She hoped that her and Cedric lasted forever. Her life would be so perfect if they did.  
The game officially started and the crowd was going wild cheering for their favorite of the two houses.  
The first score of the game was made by Derrick from Gryffindor.  
"You know for someone who was goalie in our elementary school soccer team he is actually really good at scoring goals in this game," Cam said.  
"Too bad Hufflepuff is still going to win!" cheered Justin.  
Olivia smiled. His positive energy was just so nice to hear.  
It was pretty hard to watch what was going on in the game with the storm. Olivia just tried to keep her eye on Cedric. She could see his outline as he chased after the snitch. Him and Harry Potter were neck and neck. Both so close, but not close enough yet. Olivia stop paying attention to the score and just watched Cedric. He flew with such grace. It was beautiful to watch, even through the haze of the storm. All of a sudden Harry stopped and floated on his broom looking at something.  
"What is he doing?" Olivia heard Cam mumble. Olivia shrugged and went to watch all of a sudden it grew darker out there and Olivia saw dark hooded creatured fly into the arena. They were dementors. Olivia screamed. It was a scream that could be heard throughout the stadium. Olivia took deep breaths praying they wouldn't go after Cedric. They weren't supposed to be there!  
"Please let Ced be safe," Olivia whispered. Claire put her hand on Olivia's back comforting her.  
Olivia then saw them surround Harry and then he fell off his broom. There was a gasp in the crowd as Harry's broom fell away. Olivia quickly looked over at Cedric to make sure he was ok. He had just caught the snitch and the dementors did not come near him. Olivia sighed in relief then snapped her head back to Harry. He was getting closer to the ground at a fast rate.  
"Arresto Momento!" Olivia heard Derrick's voice say. Olivia noticed the outline of his wand through the storm. His voice was loud and echoed through the stadium. Harry stopped in midair. Olivia looked back over to Cedric and saw that he noticed what was going on. Everyone was in a panic by what just happened. Olivia knew that she needed to see Cedric quick. She made her way through the crowd to the Hufflepuff Quidditch locker room. By the time she got there Cedric was there with a uneasy look on his face. She ran up to him as he embraced her tightly.  
"Did you see what happened to him?" Olivia asked. He slowly shook his head.  
"I didn't even notice he wasn't right behind me until I caught the snitch. I didn't think the dementors could go near the arena. Why did they go after Harry?" Cedric asked.  
Olivia slowly shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I am so happy that you are alright," Olivia said.  
Claire, Cam, Ernie, Hannah, and Justin came running in up to them.  
"Dude Professor Dumbledore is mad," Cam said.  
"He should be. Those dementors shouldn't have been anywhere near Harry," Claire said.  
"I'm going to go talk to Oliver," Cedric said. Olivia looked up at Cedric. She didn't want him to leave. After what just happened she didn't want him to leave her sight.  
"Why?" Olivia asked.  
"It isn't fair that we won. I caught the snitch because the dementors distracted Harry. I'm going to go offer a rematch," Cedric said. Then he tiltled Olivia's head up and gave her a passionate, yet soft kiss.  
"I'll be back soon. I'll meet you in the common room," he said.  
"Ok," she whispered nodding. Then he walked away.  
He was just so fair. Many people would have just taken the win. She was so proud of him. It was at that moment that her question was anwsered about her feelings. She was head over heels in love with Cedric Diggory.


	21. New Plan

Derrick

Derrick was waiting in the hospital wing with Josh, Fred, George, Landon, Ron, and Hermoine. A dementor went after Harry during the Quidditch Match. Derrick was pretty close when it happened, but didn't actually look and see it happened until Harry was falling. Sure Derrick felt the stomach pains, but he has learned to ignore them unless they get real bad. They were pretty minor until the dementor tried to kiss him and he fainted falling off his broomstick. He can't believe that he let it get that far. He has just been so distracted with his nightmares that he has kind of forgotten about looking after Harry. He was lucky to remember that spell that Professor Lupin taught him in one of their private classes. He has learned a lot of charms and spell that are good when you are put in those situations. Unfortunally he will not be having another private lesson until the holidays are over because Professor Lupin has been sick. After today he wants to learn that spell that Professor Lupin did on the bus. It was the same one that Jay Lyons did that dreadful day. He feels that it could be needed. Another thing that today did was help Derrick realize that he needs to take a step back from his research and remember his duty to keep Harry safe. Even though Derrick does not plan on being Harry's bodyguard again he knows that he needs to be there when it really matters. Another episode like today should not happen.  
"How is he?" Kristen asked walking into the hospital wing.  
They all looked up at her.  
"He fainted, but he should be fine," Hermoine said.  
"Dumbledore is super mad," Josh said.  
"He should be. Those dementors shouldn't be anywhere near students," Kristen said.  
"I need a little air," Derrick said looking directly at Kristen so she knew what he meant. Derrick walked out and waited by the doorway.  
"One of us should check on him. He's really annoyed with me though. I just wish he would open up. I am really worried about him," Derrick heard Josh say.  
"Josh I can assure you that he is going to be alright, but he is worried about you. He is afraid to tell you anything though because he knows you will worry. Just relax a little and I promise if he is really in danger we will let you all know. Now if you excuse me I'll go check on him," he heard Kristen say.  
Derrick was really starting to feel bad about keeping Josh in the dark. This is another reason why he might need to take a break from his research on Sirus Black. It isn't like they have really gotten anywhere anyway.  
When Kristen made it out they started to walk until they knew they were out of earshot.  
"Well Layne won't even look at me. I'm going to have to give her sometime to calm down and Chris is going to be a challenge to get him to open up. Chris is the type of guy who keeps things to himself especially if he feels like he is supposed to while Layne would tell anything if she thought she was helping a friend. It is going to take a lot to get her to forgive me. I might need some help," Kristen said.  
"What kind of help?" Derrick asked.  
"I mean a few more people involved," Kristen said.  
Derrick sighed. It was bad enough that he needed Kristen involved. He didn't want to put too many people in danger.  
"Who? And how many?" Derrick asked.  
"Well I think I can do it with only two people. I'm thinking Dempsey Solumn and Chris Plovert," she said.  
Derrick sighed. The idea of getting them involved made him feel guilty. After what happened to Dempsey last year he didn't need to be put in more danger now. And Chris was one of his best friends growing up. He didn't need to be apart of this trouble.  
"Why them?" Derrick asked.  
"Well first they both would do it. Dempsey kind of feels like he owes you guys because you were able to destroy the monster in the Chamber and Chris Plovert was one of your best friends. I can promise you that when it comes down to it he along with Josh, Cam, and maybe even Kemp would be there for you like you would be there for them," Kristen said.  
"Yeah I doubt Kemp would because even when we were friends he was selfish, but I see your point, but why do you need them?" Derrick asked.  
"Because they are best friends with Layne and Chris Abley. They could help me get them to listen to me," Kristen said.  
Derrick sighed.  
"Fine, but can we hold off for a little bit. I need to take a step back from this for a little bit. Just a few weeks to reevalute some things," Derrick said.  
Kristen nodded.  
"I understand. Why don't I work on Dempsey and Plovert and we'll meet again the weekend before Christmas break. By then Layne could have cooled down and we could have gotten Chris to cave and tell us what we need to know," Kristen said.  
Derrick nodded.  
"Alright. And Kristen?" he said looking up at her.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Thank you," he said. She smiled and shrugged.  
"Its what best friends do," she said.  
They shared a friendly hug and made their way back into the hospital wing to be there when Harry woke up.


	22. Ravenclaw Meeting in the Bathroom

Chris Plovert

"Do you have any idea why Kristen wants us to meet her in front of the 2nd floor girl's bathroom?" Dempsey asked.  
"I don't know. She has been so distant lately. I mean she was last year too, but we know why now. Apparently when Layne finally confronted her Kristen got all secretive," Plovert said.  
Plovert wasn't really mad at Kristen like Layne was. He has seen her spending a lot of time with the Gryffindor crew, especially Derrick. He knows that Sirus Black escaping Azkaban could not be easy on him. The woman who he saw kill his parents is in Azkaban and now that someone escaped it must make him nervous. Derrick needs friends and since last year Kristen has been a close one to that group.  
"Yeah Layne is really ticked at Kristen," Dempsey said.  
"You think she'll get over it?" Plovert asked.  
Dempsey shrugged.  
"I don't know, she says she is done wasting her time on fake friends and is going to start committing her time to her real friends like us, Luna, Michael, Cho, Marietta, her brother, Marcus because he is such good friends with Chris, and of course Roger," Dempsey said.  
"Isn't their date today?" Plovert asked.  
"Yeah, she can't stop talking about it," said Dempsey.  
"She has had a crush on him since the first day she met him. It is about time they have their date," Plovert said.  
"I don't really get why though. She is so zany and unique while Roger is really cool and smart and everything, but kind of boring compared to her," Dempsey said.  
"Maybe that is why they work. They level each other out," Plovert shrugged.  
"I guess," Dempsey shrugged.  
"Well we're here where is Kristen?" Plovert asked when they got to the 2nd floor girl's bathroom.  
"Guys in here," they heard a whisper say. Plovert turned and saw Kristen peeking her head out of the bathroom.  
"You want us to go in there?" Dempsey asked.  
"Yeah it's fine. Nobody is in here," Kristen said.  
"But what if someone comes in. We can't just hang out in the girl's bathroom," Plovert said.  
"Trust me nobody comes in here now come on," she said closing the door behind her. Plovert looked at Dempsey.  
"If someone sees us I'm going to kill Kristen," Plovert muttered.  
"Agreed," Dempsey nodded. They both looked behind their shoulders and quickly walked in.  
"Oh Kristen you brought some new boys for me," a creepy young girl's voice said. Plovert looked up and saw the ghost of a girl about their age. Plovert jumped back.  
"Myrtle calm down they aren't for you," Kristen said.  
"But I get lonely. Harry hasn't visited me," she said in a sad voice.  
"You know her?" Dempsey asked.  
"Guys this is Myrtle's bathroom. She's Myrtle. Myrtle this is Dempsey and Chris Plovert," Kristen said.  
"Hello," she smiled waving. Talk about bipolar.  
"Now let us get to work Myrtle," Kristen said firmly.  
"Nobody likes me. They always say Go away Myrtle! I'm just unwanted," she said. Then she loudly sobbed and dove into a toilet.  
"Now you see why nobody comes in here," Kristen said.  
"She is something," Dempsey said.  
"Yeah, but enough about her. You are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you," she said.  
"Yeah your letter said it was important," Plovert said.  
"It's about Derrick," Kristen said.  
"What about him?" Plovert asked. Kristen sighed.  
"I guess I should start from the beginning. When Derrick saw his parents die he started having these nightmares with Bellatrix, the woman who killed his parents, that is why he was so dead looking last year. Well he stopped having them over the summer and was getting better. Then when Sirus Black escaped he started having the dreams again, but this time they were different," Kristen said.  
"Different?" Dempsey asked.  
"Yeah first there was this black dog in the room who kept staring at him and then there were dementors flying around the room. He thinks this somehow connects to Sirus Black, but he doesn't know how. He thinks that this connection is important and he asked me to help him figure it out. He thinks that the anwser can keep him and everyone else safe and prepared. Him and I have been researching Sirus Black since we got back which is one of the reasons I have been so unavailable. We haven't figured out anything, but he thinks that the Ableys might have the anwser," Kristen explained.  
"So where do we come in?" Plovert asked.  
"Well Layne won't talk to me and Chris isn't going to tell me anything I need to know and I need your help. You guys can get Layne to talk to me so I can explain why I've been such a crappy friend to her and hopefully get her and Chris to help. I'm not sure if there is a real connection, but I think this can at least give Derrick some of the closure he needs," Kristen said.  
Plovert looked at Dempsey. Even though him and Derrick aren't as close as they used to be he wants to help him as much as he can. He doesn't want any of his friends to be this unhappy. He knows that Derrick would do the same for any of his friends.  
"Derrick helped kill the monster that petrified me. I owe my life to him. I'm in," Dempsey said. Kristen smiled.  
"Thanks Dempsey. What about you Plovert?" Kristen asked.  
"Derrick will always be like a brother for me. I'm in," Plovert said. Kristen smiled and hugged them both.  
"Thank you guys. I told Derrick we'd meet the weekend before the holidays. Now we just need the help of Chris and Layne," Kristen said.  
"Give Layne a little more time to cool down. For now let's work on Chris," Plovert said.  
"Alright and thanks again guys. I haven't been a great friend recently, but you guys are being great friends. I owe you guys so much," Kristen said.  
Chris Plovert chuckled.  
"Kristen if any of this would have happened to us you would have done the same. You are an amazing friend," Plovert said.  
"I just hope Layne sees it the same way," Kristen shrugged  
"Layne will get it. She may be very jealous of the Gryffindors, but you know that she really cares about your friendship," Dempsey said.  
"I do too, but she does understand that Derrick, Hermoine, Harry, Ron, Josh, and Landon are my friends too. I kind of hope that one day we can all get along. I really think she would get along with them," Kristen said.  
"Well if you let her get involved maybe she will," Dempsey shrugged.  
"Let's hope. I would love to finally be able to be friends with both without the jealousy. You all mean the world to me," Kristen said.  
"We know and she knows too. She just needs to be reminded sometimes," Dempsey said.  
Plovert was never mad that Kristen spent so much time with Derrick and the Gryffindors, but now he could honestly say that he understands. He just hopes that Layne will stop being stubborn and here her out because he knows for a fact that if Layne were in her position she would do the exact same thing.


	23. Ravenclaw Layne's date

Layne

Layne should have been pumped that she was finally on a date with Roger. She has had a crush on him since Day 1 and he finally asked her out. Instead of excitement though she could not stop thinking about her arguement with Kristen. It just makes her so mad. How could Kristen just ditch her like that? For Hermoine Grainger and the Gryffindors. They just made her so mad. Can't they make their own friends? In Layne's mind the Gryffindors were just as bad as the Slytherins if not worse. The Slytherins at least admit that they think they are better than everyone, but those Gryffindors act all high and mighty and try to act like they are just so much better than everyone else. And now Kristen wants to be them.  
This isn't the first time that Layne has lost a good friend to a group of people who felt they were above her. She used to be great friends with Claire Lyons until Massie took an interest. Then Claire started ditching her to hang out with Massie and the Pretty Committee. When the Pretty Committee broke up after being sorted in their houses at Hogwarts Layne befriended Kristen and she didn't think she would lose her, but since her little adventure with the Gryffindors she is up their butt and she has been keeping all of these secrets from her. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Layne is lucky to have met Luna. Back in Westchester Layne did not have any good female friends once Claire ditched her. She only had Dempsey and her brother. They were great, but every girl needs that gal pal you can tell everything too. Layne is pretty good friends with Cho and Marietta, but her and Luna are like sisters now. She just wishes that Kristen would come back to their family.  
"Layne you seem distracted," Roger said.  
Layne looked up from her teacup at Roger.  
"No it's nothing," Layne said shaking her head.  
"You've just been staring at your tea angrily since we've gotten here," he pointed out. Layne sighed.  
"It's just...am I not cool enough to keep friends?" Layne asked. Roger chuckled.  
"Well that's silly. You have lots of friends. Luna, Cho, Marietta, Dempsey, Plovert, Michael, Marcus, and your brother. Besides do you think I would have asked you out on a date if I didn't think you were cool?" he asked.  
Layne blushed.  
"So this is a date," she smiled.  
Roger took her hand and smiled.  
"Of course darling," he said softly. Layne smiled.  
"Even though I'm just some weird 3rd year?" she asked.  
"You say weird, I say interesting. Now tell me what makes you think you aren't good enough for friends?"he asked.  
"Well Kristen totally ditched me for some Gryffindors and this isn't the first time I was ditched to hang out with cooler people," Layne said. Roger shook his head.  
"They aren't cooler than you even though there are some Gryffindors that try to act like it. Have you tried talking to Kristen?" he asked.  
"She just says I wouldn't understand," Layne shrugged.  
"Well maybe you should talk to her and if she doesn't give you the anwsers you deserve then say to heck with her. You deserve the best," he smiled. Layne couldn't help, but smile.  
"Maybe you're right. I'm not some weird freak. I deserve friends who can be loyal," she said.  
"Exactly," he said.  
"Now enough about Kristen. Let's talk about us," Layne smiled. He smiled back.  
"What about us?" he asked.  
"Well what exactly are we?" Layne asked. He smiled, leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. When he separated Layne felt the biggest smile on her face.  
"Always remember Layne that I don't date losers," he smiled. Layne smiled back.  
"I really like you Roger," she said.  
"I really like you too," he said. Layne felt butterflies when he said that. Then she leaned forward to kiss him again. This kiss was a little slower and lasted a few seconds longer.  
"Now talk to Kristen and if she won't tell you what you deserve to know then forget about her," he said.  
She nodded.  
"I will and next time we go out I promise that she won't come up once," Layne said.  
"Deal,"he smiled. Then he leaned forward to kiss her again.  
This was almost a perfect date. The only thing wrong was it was her distraction over Kristen. Luckily Roger's kisses help distract her from that though.


	24. Ravenclaw Convincing Chris

Chris Abley

"Where are we going?" Chris asked Dempsey. Dempsey said that he needed some help in one of his classes, but didn't want to go to the library for some reason.  
"We're almost there dude," Dempsey said.  
"So why aren't we going to the library?" Chris asked.  
"I told you there are too many people and distractions in the library," Dempsey said.  
"So where are we going?" Chris asked again.  
"Chill we're here," Dempsey said. Chris looked up and saw that they were in front of a girl's bathroom on the second floor.  
"The girl's bathroom?" Chris asked.  
"It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Nobody comes in here because of the ghost that lives here," Dempsey explained.  
"Oh Moaning Myrtle? Yeah my parents told me about her. How did you find out about her?" Chris asked. Nobody really liked to talk about her death, but his parents told him and Layne about her during the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco.  
"I met her a few weeks ago," Dempsey said.  
"In the girl's bathroom?" Chris asked.  
"Yep and if you are lucky...you won't," he said opening the door to the girl's bathroom.  
"Wait we're going in there?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah I promise nobody will see us here," Dempsey said. Chris looked behind his shoulder. This was just really...weird.  
"If you tell anyone about this I will murder you," Chris said.  
"Deal," Dempsey said.  
They both walked in and Chris saw Layne in there with Plovert.  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Chris asked.  
"Plovert said that Kristen wanted to meet me in here so we could talk about our fight. What are you doing in here?" she asked.  
"Dempsey said he needed help in one of his classes," Chris said.  
"So you came to the girl's bathroom?" Layne asked.  
"Don't ask," Chris said.  
"Actually I wanted to talk to both of you," Chris heard Kristen say. He looked at the stall that the voice was coming from and saw Kristen walk out.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked.  
"I need your help," Kristen said.  
"Oh so you need my help so I'm supposed to just forgive you right?" Layne asked. Chris felt a little awkward. This seemed to be between his little sister and Kristen. Chris rather stay away from this drama.  
"You know I don't think I need to be here for this," Chris said turning to walk out. Kristen whipped out her wand.  
"Colloportus," she said and the door was locked.  
"You know I could open that," Chris said.  
"Just sit down and listen," Plovert said. Chris looked at the door and noticed Plovert and Dempsey standing in front of it. He sighed and crossed his arms to listen.  
"Layne I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark. It wasn't right and I hated doing it. I really value our friendship," Kristen said.  
"But not as much as your friendship with Hermoine Grainger," Layne said sarcastically. Kristen sighed.  
"Layne you need to understand that Hermoine is my friend and we went through a lot together last year. I wish you would give her a chance. You would probably really like her," Kristen said.  
"Doubtful," Layne muttered.  
"Layne that is not fair. You aren't trying. I want us all to be friends which might not be possible, but I would like for the both of you to at least try," Kristen said. Layne sighed.  
"Alright fair enough," she shrugged. Chris knew that Layne really wanted to be friends with Kristen again even though she might put up a slight fight before agreeing.  
"Now to explain these secrets I have been keeping from you. They have to do with Derrick," Kristen started.  
Kristen started to explain about the nightmares that Derrick was having, the black dog, the dementors, and how he thinks there is a connection between Sirus Black and Bellatrix. Chris sighed as she explained this. She didn't seem to think there was much of a connection, but he knows that Derrick is on to something.  
"He seems to think that the two of you know something that can help anwser these questions he has had," Kristen said. Chris looked over at Layne and saw that she had tears in her eyes.  
"I had no idea Kristen. I'm so sorry for ever calling you a bad friend. I can't imagine going through what he has and you've been doing so much to help him," Layne said.  
"That's why I seem so distracted all the time. I am really worried about him and I'm one of the few people he will talk about it with. He really needs me right now," Kristen said. Layne walked up to Kristen and embraced her.  
"Friends again?" Layne asked.  
Kristen smiled.  
"You bet," Kristen said.  
"Kristen I feel bad for Derrick, but I'm not sure what we could say to make this better," Chris said.  
"Chris we can help him. We know things that the others do not. Our parents are the only ones who are open with us about this kind of thing," Layne said.  
"And she doesn't want us to talk about it," Chris said.  
Layne walked up to Chris and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Chris I know you don't want to betray our parents trust, but I think this is needed. We need to help him," Layne said. Chris sighed.  
"How would telling him what we know help him? It will just make him more scared," Chris said.  
Kristen walked up to Chris.  
"Chris believe it or not Derrick can handle it. He's been through a lot and has stared at evil in the face and if there really is a connection he needs to be prepared for it just in case he has to encounter evil again and the way to be more prepared is to know what he is getting into so he isn't surprised at the wrong moment," Kristen explained.  
Chris looked over at Layne, Plovert, and Dempsey. They were all convinced that Derrick needed to hear the truth.  
"Come on Chris. Help us help him. He deserves to know," Layne begged.  
Chris's parents told him to not tell people everything they know because a lot of people don't want their children worrying about it, but in this case Derrick not knowing might be worse. Maybe he really does need a little truth.  
"Fine," Chris said Layne smiled and embraced her brother.  
"Ok we're going to meet back here the weekend before we leave for the holidays," Kristen said.  
Chris nodded with the others. Was he ready to be involved with this?


	25. The Meeting

Derrick

Since Derrick stopped looking for research on Sirus Black not much has happened. Sirus Black has not been sighted again and Derrick has mostly just been going to Quidditch practices. Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw so Gryffindor could still win the Quidditch Cup. Oliver really wants to win it so they've been practicing hard. Derrick is actually happy to practice that hard. It is a great way to let go of the stress he has been feeling, but now it is time to get back to work. He made his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so he could meet with the Ravenclaws. Today was a good day for it because almost everyone went to Hogsmeade to get some last minute Christmas presents for their family. Since Harry wasn't able to go, Derrick asked Fred and George if they could keep Harry busy. Luckily they didn't ask many questions. So now that everyone was busy he was easily able to sneak away to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When he arrived everyone else was already there.  
"There you are Derrick, we've been waiting for you to start," Kristen said.  
"Yes thank you all for being here. If anything the anwsers to these questions could help me get some closure," Derrick shrugged.  
"Well what do you want to know?" Layne asked.  
There was a lot Derrick wanted to know, but he thought he needed to ask the important questions first.  
"Who is Sirus Black going after?" Derrick asked.  
Layne glanced over at Chris nervously.  
"Harry Potter," she said.  
"And who else? I heard you guys say there are two people he would want to go after," Derrick asked. Layne was quiet. She seemed to be nervous.  
"You," Chris said.  
Derrick was confused.  
"Why would he want me?" Derrick asked.  
"Well you are the reason that he cousin was sent to Azkaban," Chris said.  
Derrick got wide eyed. Of course. It made sense.  
"Bellatrix is his cousin?" Kristen asked with a gasp.  
Chris nodded.  
"What else can you tell me about him?" Derrick asked.  
"Derrick, Sirus Black is a horrible man. He betrayed so many people," Layne said.  
"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.  
"Derrick, Sirus Black was best friends with your parents and Harry's parents. He was the one to tell you-know-who where Harry's parents were hiding. In fact he was so close with both of your parents they made him Harry's and your's godfahter," Layne said.  
Derrick felt himself turn white.  
"He also killed another friend of your parents, Peter Pettigrew, when Peter confronted him. He killed Peter and a bunch of muggles who saw it happen. He hates Harry for being the one who defeated you-know-who and he hates you for sending his cousin to Azkaban," Chris said.  
Derrick let reality set in. This man was a monster. Bellatrix was an evil woman, but this man was a traitor! He still had questions that he needed anwsered.  
"Did Sirus have a black dog?" Derrick asked. Chris and Layne looked at each other.  
"A black dog?" Layne asked.  
"Yeah. One that looks similar to the Grim," Derrick said.  
Layne and Chris looked confused.  
"I never heard anything about a dog," Layne said.  
"Maybe the dog was just supposed to represent the Grim," Plovert suggested.  
Derrick shrugged.  
"Maybe," Derrick shrugged. He still wasn't 100% convinced, but it was the idea that made the most sense.  
"So there really was a connection to Derrick's theory," Kristen said.  
"Yeah. He really has been on to something," Chris nodded.  
"Well how do we help him now?" Dempsey asked. Derrick looked at Dempsey.  
"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.  
"Derrick if this guy is going to go after you then we need to be ready for it," Dempsey said.  
"No you guys have already helped me enough. This is my battle," Derrick said.  
"We aren't letting you fight this alone Derrick. We're your friends," Plovert said.  
He looked at Chris, Plovert, Dempsey, Kristen, and Layne. Even though he has only been close with Plovert and Kristen, he could see that they all really cared about him.  
"Exactly you are my friends which is why I can't put you into danger. I'm sorry for letting you guys get this involved, but now I need you all to step away," Derrick said.  
"Derrick's right. You guys don't need to put yourself into danger," Kristen said.  
"Kristen I mean you too. You've already done so much for me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you," Derrick said.  
Kristen snapped her head to Derrick.  
"Derrick with as much time as I have dedicated to helping you; you better believe that I'm involved. Your fight is my fight," Kristen said. By the look in her eye, Derrick knew that Kristen did not plan on backing down.  
"It's our fight," Plovert said putting his hand out.  
Kristen put her hand on top, then Dempsey put his hand in, then Layne, and finally after considering it Chris did too. Derrick looked at all of them. They were so eager. None of them have ever seen something so evil. Kristen came close, but still has not come close to seeing what Derrick has seen. They weren't backing down and Derrick was touched. He sighed. They were going to help whether Derrick liked it or not. He might as well keep them close to keep them away from harm.  
"Let's do this," Derrick said putting his hand on top.


	26. Another Crazy Adventure starting now

Landon

Landon cannot believe what he just found out. Harry was able to sneak into Hogsmeade by using some secret passage way he said that he found. They decided to take him to Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers when Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Flitwick, Minister Fudge, and Hagrid entered. Harry had his invisibility cloak with him so they hid under it so Harry wouldn't be seen. That is when they heard it. They found out that Sirus Black was friends with his parents and he betrayed them. He was so close with Harry's parents that he was his godfather. When they left Harry took his cloak and ran out. They found him sobbing on a street corner. He was sad and furious at the same time. He kept saying that he hopes Sirus finds him so that he could kill Sirus. Hermoine decided that it was best to get him back to Hogwarts. When they arrived Derrick was looking for him.  
"Harry I need to talk to you," Derrick said.  
"Derrick it might not be the best time," Hermoine warned.  
"This is important. It has to do with Sirus Black," Derrick said. Landon saw Harry cringe at the name.  
"Derrick it is not the time," Josh said.  
"Guys listen he wants to kill Harry and me," Derrick said. Harry shot up and looked at Derrick.  
"Why would he want to kill you?" Harry asked.  
"Because I put his cousin into Azkaban," Derrick said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Bellatrix is his cousin which makes sense when you think about it. Bellatrix is a sick woman and only a sick man would betray his friends like he did. Sirus Black is our godfather Harry," Derrick said.  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked. Derrick sighed.  
"I guess I should start from the beginning," Derrick sighed.  
Derrick told them about his nightmares and how he and Kristen were doing research to find the connection. Then he told them how Dempsey, Layne, Chris, and Plovert got involved.  
"So is this why you've seemed so distracted?" Josh asked.  
"Yes. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't need you all stressing over me because of my nightmares, but now I know you needed to know this," Derrick said.  
"Well dude not telling us probably worried Josh more than telling us," Landon said.  
"Shut-up," Josh muttered.  
"Well for the record we knew that Sirus betrayed Harry's parents. We just didn't know that you were involved too," Ron said.  
"How did you figure it out?" Derrick asked.  
"I overheard Professor Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Minister Fudge, Flitwick, and Hagrid talking about it at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.  
"How did you get into Hogsmeade?" Derrick asked.  
"Don't worry about it," Harry said shaking his head.  
"Well the holidays are coming up. Landon is going home along with the Ableys, Kristen, and Plovert. I think we need to keep our guards up for now and regroup when everyone comes back," Derrick said.  
Landon nodded with the rest.  
"Here's to another dangerous adventure," Landon said.  
Landon thought that the year was going to be a quiet one, but after hearing this information he was beginning to think that they were on their way towards a big adventure once again. A big, dangerous adventure. But he guesses it wouldn't be Hogwarts if he wasn't invovled in some crazy goose chase.


	27. Ravenclaw Hagrid's Hut

Dempsey

Dempsey was the only one of his Ravenclaw friends to not go home for the holidays this year. His parents are doing mission work in Africa so they decided that it was best for him to stay at Hogwarts. Dempsey was a little upset that he wouldn't spend Christmas was his family, but he heard from Kristen, Layne,and Chris that Christmas at Hogwarts wasn't bad. In fact the campus is beautiful during Christmas time. He was actually on campus for Christmas last year, but he didn't get to enjoy it because he was petrified. Derrick said that Dempsey could hang out with him and his friends. Dempsey is happy to be able to help Derrick and the rest after what they did from him the year prior. Kristen has told them about what they went through last year and Dempsey is eager to help this year. The more people who help the more likely that they will be able to win this thing. With the brains of Ravenclaw and bravery of Gryffindor they can't lose.  
Harry has been a little depressed since he learned that Sirus Black was his godfather so Ron suggested they go visit Professor Hagrid. Dempsey loved Professor Hagrid's class. He loved that he got to be outside for it and he thinks the magical animals are really interesting.  
"Maybe I should ask Hagrid about Sirus Black. He might be able to tell me how to find him," Harry said.  
"Harry no. You aren't supposed to know any of this," Hermoine said.  
"She's right Harry. If you ask Hagrid about it he'll wonder how you figured it out," Ron said.  
"I agree with them. Besides if he finds out that we knew it might throw Chris and Layne under the bus because they weren't supposed to tell us this," Dempsey said.  
"He won't get us in trouble, but he could help us," Harry said.  
"No the less people that know that we know the better. We don't need to put more people in danger," Derrick said.  
"Derrick of all people you should understand why I want to know more about Sirus," Harry said. Derrick sighed.  
"Harry I am all for finding Sirus and making him pay before he gets us, but if Hagrid knows he will tell Professor Dumbledore who will do what he can to keep us away from finding him," Derrick said.  
"Then we can be sneaking about it," Harry said as they arrived to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. Professor Hagrid opened the door with a frown on his face.  
"Oh hello there," he said.  
"Can we talk to you Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"Oh um I suppose. Come in out of the cold," he said.  
They all walked in and found a seat somewhere. Dempsey sat next to the giant sleeping dog on Hagrid's couch. Dempsey remembers the dog from class when Professor Hagrid brings him. His name is Fang.  
"Hagrid you look very tired. Is there something wrong?" Josh asked.  
"Oh it's Buckbeak. Lucius Malfoy is bringing me to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures to decide the fate of Buckbeak. I've had to chain the poor creature in the woods so he doesn't escape before the hearing. It breaks my heart because if I don't have a strong defense then they might put Buckbeak to death," Professor Hagrid said.  
"Are you kidding me? Malfoy egged Buckbeak on. It's his fault," Derrick said.  
"Guys Landon will be crushed when he finds out," Ron said.  
"Well he isn't dead yet. Maybe you can convince the committee to let Buckbeak go," Dempsey said.  
"Doubtful. The Malfoys have a strong influence in the Ministry," Professor Hagrid said.  
"I can't stand the Malfoys," Ron sneered.  
"Well can't we let him go. If they can't find him then they can't kill him," Dempsey suggested.  
"I wish I could, but I would be their first suspect and I can't go back to Azkaban. It is a horrible place. Those dementors are brutal," Professor Hagrid said.  
Dempsey had almost forgotten that Professor Hagrid was sent to Azkaban last year. It must have been horrible. Dempsey has seen the dementors and they are the scariest things he has ever seen. He would never want to have a direct encounter with one.  
"Well Hagrid we'll help you come up with a strong defense and hopefully we'll get Buckbeak out," Josh said.  
"Thank you for wanting to help. I am going to be working on the defense from now to the trial. I just hope we can save Buckbeak," Professor Hagrid said.  
"Of course we want to help Hagrid and I can promise that Landon would be eager to help when he gets back," Derrick said.  
"Oh yes. My best student that one is. Of course you are all great as well," Professor Hagrid nodded.  
"Yeah and I'll see what I can do too. I don't know you as well as the others, but Buckbeak does not deserve to be executed," Dempsey said.  
"Thank you Dempsey. I can use all the help I can get, but enough about me what did you need to talk to me about Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
They all looked at Harry who looked unsure. Dempsey did not think that Hagrid needed to get involved with their issue. He has enough to worry about.  
"Oh um it was nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you were having a nice holiday break," he said.  
"Oh well it isn't my best, but I do feel better knowing I have all of your support," Professor Hagrid said.  
Good for Harry. Professor Hagrid does not need this. Though Dempsey knows that without an adult's help it will be more dangerous. It will probably be the most dangerous thing that Dempsey has ever done. He just hopes that he is ready.


	28. Keeping Them Safe

Josh

It's Christmas Day at Hogwarts. This time last year he was messing with Polyjuice potion with Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and Kristen and this year they are going to be looking behind their shoulder with hopes that Sirus Black won't attack today. The first thing they did that day was open presents in the Gryffindor common room. The only Gryffindors still on campus were Percy, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Derrick.  
"Mum knitted us socks this year," Fred said.  
"Why do we always get the same gift?" George asked.  
"What did you get Ron?" Fred asked.  
"Gloves," Ron said showing these red and yellow stripped gloves.  
"Mum knitted me a scarf with my name on it," Ginny said wrapping the scarf around her neck.  
"I got a sweater," Derrick said holding it up.  
"Why does he get a sweater?" Fred and George asked.  
"Because I'm the favorite," Derrick smirked.  
Josh is happy to see Derrick playing around. He was silly to think that Derrick was falling back into depression. He was obviously nervous and wasn't sleeping as much because of the nightmares, but he was nowhere near the way he was last year. Josh admits that he probably imagined a little bit of it because he was so worried about Derrick. Plus with all these classes he has been worn out so seeing things logically has been a little harder. Him and Hermoine have been exausted so it is great that they have the holidays to rest so they can be ready for the next semester. Josh isn't sure if he will want to use the time turner to take extra classes last year. As much as he finds all of these classes fasinating he just isn't sure if it is good for his health. The past two years he has gotten an Outstanding ranking in all of his classes, but this year he thinks me might get a few "Exceeds Expectations" and an "Acceptable" in Divination, but that is mostly because he doesn't take it too seriously.  
"Meow," Hermoine's cat Croonshanks growled.  
"Croonshanks calm down," said Hermoine grabbed on to her cat and holding it close.  
"That cat really doesn't like Scabbers Ron," Fred said.  
"That cat is a pest always attacked poor Scabbers," Ron said holding his rat close.  
"Shush Ron," Hermoine snapped back.  
"Anyways what did you get Harry?" Derrick asked.  
"Well Mrs. Weasley knitted me some gloves and I have this box that I haven't opened yet,"Harry said.  
"Who is it from?" Hermoine said.  
"It doesn't say," Harry said.  
"I've got a box like that too," Derrick said motioning towards his unopened box.  
"Well open it," Ron said.  
They both opened the box.  
Inside the boxes there were brooms. Not just a broom. A firebolt! Harry's broom was destroyed during the Hufflepuff match when he fainted. His broom flew into the Whomping Willow after the match. Derrick's broom wasn't destroyed, but he got one too.  
"Woah!" Derrick gasped.  
"A firebolt. That is the newest, fastest broom there is," Fred said.  
"Wicked," George nodded.  
"Guys did you find a name anywhere on them?" Hermoine asked.  
"No. They are unmarked," Derrick said.  
Josh thought that sounded a little funny.  
"Guys you might want to get them checked. They could be hexxed," Josh said.  
"Josh is right," Hermoine said.  
"Of course you guys have to ruin this for them you party poopers," Ron said.  
"You guys need to let Professor McGonnagal inspect them," Josh said.  
"I doubt someone would risk getting caught by hexing our brooms," Harry said.  
"Even I think that sounds a little too easy," Derrick said.  
By the look in Derrick's eyes, Josh could tell that he was in love with the broom. He wasn't thinking straightly. Before Josh could say something Hermoine's cat pounced from her arms onto Ron.  
"Ah!" Ron yelled jumping up.  
"Croonshanks!" Hermoine exclaimed picking up her hissing cat.  
"Get that cat away from me and Scabbers. It just attacked us," Ron said.  
"Calm down Ron, he doesn't mean any harm," Hermoine said.  
"Yeah right. Get that pig cat away from here!" Ron snapped.  
"Fine," Hermoine sighed taking Croonshanks out of there.  
"But seriously guys get the brooms checked," Josh said bringing the attention back to the brooms.  
"Josh quit worrying about me so much. You didn't want me being Harry's bodyguard now stop being mine," Derrick said.  
Josh sighed. He wasn't going to listen to him so Josh was going to protect Derrick and Harry himself. Josh walked out the room and saw Hermoine.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
"Professor McGonnagal's office?" she asked.  
"Let's go," Josh said.  
They were going to be ticked, but he wasn't going to let them kill themselves because they are so enamored with their brooms. He was going to keep them as safe as he could.


	29. Patronus Charm

Derrick

Derrick hasn't spoken to Hermoine or Josh since they told Professor McGonnagal about their brooms. When the professor found out she took them to be tested so Derrick hasn't even had the chance to test it out himself. Derrick knows the brooms were fine. If that broom was any danger to Harry, Derrick would have felt it. They really need to mind their own business. He knows they mean well, but they need to stop being such parents. Ron hasn't talked to Hermoine since either because her cat keeps attacking Scabbers. That doesn't really bother Derrick much though because Croonshanks is a cat while Scabbers is a rat. It just makes sense, but Ron doesn't see it that way and since Derrick is quite annoyed with Hermoine at the moment he isn't going to convince him otherwise.

Derrick was actually happy that school was back in session because now he could restart his private lessons with Professor Lupin. Derrick walked into Professor Lupin's class and saw that Harry was already there.  
"Oh hey Harry what's up?" Derrick asked.  
"I'm getting some help from Professor Lupin," Harry said.  
"Yeah me too," Derrick said.  
"Oh good you're both here!" said Professor Lupin entering the classroom.  
"Professor why are we both here for this?" Harry asked.  
"Well I've been giving Derrick some private lessons and since you wanted to learn about the Patronus Charm I figured I could kill two birds with one stone and try to teach you both," Professor Lupin said.  
The Patronus Charm. Derrick has wanted to learn this one for a while. It was the charm the Mr. Lyons used and Professor Lupin used on the dementors.  
"What exactly is the patronus charm?" Derrick asked.  
"A patronus charm is like this shield of positive energy. When used properly the dementor will feed off that energy and the dementors won't be able to handle it, but I must warn you that even a non-corporeal patronus is highly advanced and many wizards aren't able to do it correctly," explained Professor Lupin.  
"Professor Lupin you say that it is used to fight off dementors, but when I was attacked by Bellatrix Mr. Lyons used that charm," said Derrick.  
"Oh well someone as dark as Bellatrix could be shielded by a Patronus charm. You see Jay Lyons is one of the most underrated wizards of my time. He could do a Patronus Charm like no other. In fact he was so good that he could use a Patronus to shield other people. He probably did it to shield you for a few seconds so that he would have a moment to think up a charm to fight Bellatrix with," Professor Lupin explained.  
"But then she got away before he could," Derrick said.  
"Yes well you were still unharmed. The reason Jay was so good at Patronus Charms was that he is one of the most positive wizards out there. There are very few negative thoughts that cross his mind and the only way to do a successful patronus charm is to think of the most positive memory that you can think of and recite the spell Expecto Patronum," Professor Lupin said.  
This is where Derrick would struggle. It is pretty hard for Derrick to think positively nowadays.  
"Now we'll start with you Harry using a Boggart since a dementor appears. When you see it think of the most positive memory you can and say Expecto Patronum,"Professor Lupin said.  
Harry stood in front of the boggart's closet and closed his eyes.  
"Ok I've got it," Harry said. Professor Lupin then opened the wardrobe and the dementor appeared.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. The boggart did not flinch and just came closer.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled again. The boggart came closer and started sucking at Harry until Harry fainted. Derrick closed his eyes and shook his head.  
Professor Lupin bent down and put some chocolate in Harry's mouth.  
"Let's lean him up and he'll wake up eventually," Professor Lupin said. Derrick nodded.  
"Yeah ok," Derrick said.  
"Now what about you? Do you have a memory you could use?" Professor Lupin said. Derrick thought about it and shrugged.  
"It is kind of hard to think of happy things I guess," Derrick shrugged.  
"Well think hard," Professor Lupin said. Derrick thought hard. The most recent happy memory he had was his first trip to Hogsmeade.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled flicking his wand correctly thinking about Hogsmeade. Nothing happened.  
"What did you think about?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"My first trip to Hogsmeade," Derrick said.  
"You are going to have to do better than that," Professor Lupin said.  
Derrick thought back farther. He thought about buying his owl, Amicus.  
"Expecto Patronum," he said again with the same results.  
"Try something far back. Something really far back," suggested Professor Lupin.  
Derrick closed his eyes tightly and thought back as far as he could. He thought about a day when he was 5. Him and his father were playing soccer together at the park. They played from noon to when the sun went down and then went out for ice cream. Derrick loved when his dad didn't have to work and they could play soccer together. It was his favorite thing in the world growing up. He thought hard about it. He could see his father's strong face so clearly. The way that he looked at Derrick so proud of him. Derrick bit down on his lip and lifted his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. The wand fizzled, but nothing happened. When Derrick opened his eyes he noticed that there were tears filling them.  
"You're close my boy. Closer than I expected you would be on your first day. You've almost got it," Professor Lupin said. Derrick wiped his eyes.  
"It's hard to think about the really good memories with my parents because I know that is all they will be. I will never play soccer with my dad again," Derrick said. Professor Lupin sighed.  
"No you won't. But your father will always be a part of your life and I can promise that he would be so proud of you. You've got a strong heart my boy. You are just like him," Professor Lupin said.  
Before Derrick could say anything Harry woke up.  
"I fainted, didn't I?" he asked. Derrick slowly nodded and helped him stand up.  
"Can I try again?" he asked.  
"If you would like," Professor Lupin said.  
"I would," Harry nodded.  
"Now Harry what did you think of before?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"I thought about recieving my letter from Hogwarts my first year," Harry said.  
"Think about something more positive. You need to believe that you are re-living it. It needs to be stronger," Professor Lupin said. Harry nodded and went to try again. Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe. The boggart came out as a dementor.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. Nothing happened and it eventually ended in the same result.  
"This isn't working," Derrick muttered.  
"Most people do not get it at first if they even get it at all Mr. Harrington. You are going to need to find some pure positive energy," Professor Lupin said.  
"That is harder than it sounds," Derrick said.  
"But it can be done now try it one more time," Professor Lupin said.  
Derrick stuck up his wand and thought about playing soccer with his dad again.  
"Expecto Patronum," he said quietly. The wand fizzled again, but other than that there was nothing.  
"I want you to rest and find your inner happiness. You can do this you just need to bring your positive energy out. Now you are dismissed and I will take care of Mr. Potter," said Professor Lupin. Derrick nodded and walked out. This was going to be Derrick's biggest challenge yet. He may not be depressed anymore, but with all of the stress he is under with the whole Sirus Black thing it is pretty hard to think positively enough to make this Patronus Charm work. And he is sure that the nightmares he has won't help. How in the world is Derrick supposed to push through the negativity to make this charm work? He was going to need help. And he thinks he knows who can help him, but unfortunally he isn't so sure that he wants him involved with this mess.


	30. Hufflepuff A talk with an old friend

Cam

Cam was pleasantly surprised when Derrick told him that he wanted for them to hang out. Cam hasn't really hung out with Derrick since Christmas break of their first year which is weird since Derrick is his oldest friend. They have been best bud since diapers, but lately they have just drifted. He wonders if Derrick even knows that he is dating Claire. He might if he has seen them together, but at the same time he might have not noticed. He has seemed a little distracted recently. Cam wonders if Derrick has a girlfriend. He sees him hanging out with Kristen a lot, but he hasn't heard anything of them being a couple. Maybe he should ask him. Or maybe that would be weird. Cam hopes that once Derrick arrives on the courtyard that things will come naturally because now he isn't so sure what he would talk about with his old friend. So much has happened since the last time they really hung out. Is this the same Derrick he was once best friends with?  
Well he is about to find out because Derrick has arrived.  
"What's up man?" he asked.  
"Oh you know school and stuff what about you?" Cam asked.  
"Oh you know about the same," Derrick said sitting down.  
"I rarely see you outside of class anymore," Cam said.  
"Yeah I've been so busy. Kristen has been helping me study to keep my grades up since they were a little less than stellar last year," Derrick said.  
"Oh yeah how are you doing?" Cam asked really wanting to ask how he is coping. Derrick shrugged.  
"My life will never be the same, but the Weasleys treat me well. They'll never replace my parents, but I'll always appreciate them for all they've done. I'll also always appreciate your girlfriend's family for taking me in that summer," Derrick said.  
"Oh so you do know," Cam said.  
"About you and Claire? Well yeah I knew it would happen eventually and I heard some people talking about you both being that sickly sweet couple. Good for you man," Derrick said.  
"Claire makes me happy, but what about you? I've been seeing you with Kristen a lot," Cam smirked.  
"Kristen? She's one of my best friends. I love her, but like a sister," Derrick said.  
"Well is there anyone else?" Cam asked. Derrick shrugged.  
"Honestly I don't have time for it. I've just been busy you know?" Derrick asked. Cam nodded trying to understand.  
"It's crazy to think that you were the girl crazy one growing up," Cam said.  
"I know. It really is funny that now having a girlfriend is the last thing on my mind," Derrick chuckled.  
"I know man. You used to only care about soccer and girls. You were obsessed," Cam smirked remembering.  
"It was a simpler time my friend. You remember when I would cancel all of my plans on days my dad got off so I could play soccer with him at the park then he would take me out to get ice cream?" Derrick asked.  
Cam gave a sad smile and nodded.  
"I do. I remember how happy you were on those days. You loved spending time with your dad and he thought the world of you. You were his superstar son," Cam said. Derrick bit his lip and nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I've been trying to remember the specifics of those memories. They were some of my happiest moments. I remember it, but it isn't as vivid as it was at the time," Derrick said.  
"Well maybe you are trying to hard. Being happy isn't about trying. It is just about doing. Just relax and let yourself wander back to that park. Remember the way it smelled like freshly cut grass. Remember the shade that the trees would bring. Especially that giant oak tree in the center. Remember the laughter you shared with your dad and remember when he would let you score on him. You knew he let you win, but you didn't care. You were just happy to be with him," Cam said. Derrick kept his eyes closed and seemed to relax. He was quiet for a good minute when he finally opened his mouth.  
"What was your happiest memory in the muggle world?" Derrick asked. Cam smiled.  
"That is easy. It was the time that you, me, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh got those great seats to the New York Yankees game against the Red Sox. Our dads bought us all peanuts and hotdogs. It was a real guys day. Then I caught that fowl ball. I think about that memory whenever I'm feeling a little down and it just cheers me up. Some people think memories like that are sad because it will never be that perfect again, but I think they are happy because once it actually was that perfect and I experienced it," Cam said.  
"Is that why you always seem so happy and relaxed?" Derrick asked. Cam shrugged.  
"I don't know maybe," Cam shrugged.  
Derrick nodded and sat up.  
"I'm happy for you and Claire you know. You really are a perfect match," Derrick said.  
"Thanks man," Cam smiled.  
"Your welcome. Let's hang out more often. I miss our bro time," Derrick said.  
"Now don't get all girly on me buddy," Cam smirked. Derrick chuckled.  
"Don't worry. Josh will always be the feminine one of the Briarwood Boys," Derrick smirked using their old nickname for their group. Cam laughed.  
"See you later man," Cam said as Derrick got up.  
"Yeah see you later," Derrick nodded before walking off.  
Derrick seems a lot better from last year. Cam is happy that his friend is starting to find happiness in memories. He deserves to be happy. Not just because bad things have happened to him, but because he really is a good person and will always be one of Cam's best friends.


	31. Dementor's Kiss

Derrick

_Derrick was in the basement staring at his parents bodies. It was hard to breath and all he could hear was the laughter from the evil witch, Bellatrix. He ran up to his parents shaking them with tears running down his face.  
"Wake-up," he muttered.  
"I killed your parents. I killed you parents!" the evil witch sang. Derrick let the tears run down his face freely when he felt someone nuzzle against his face. He looked up and locked eyes with a black dog. The black dog had a wand in his mouth. Not just any wand. Derrick's wand. The dog dropped it and Derrick picked it up. The laughter stopped and the room was silent. The room filled with darkness and in flew dementors. There were many of them.  
"You can do it Derrick," he heard whispered in his ear. He didn't have to turn his head to know that the voice belonged to his father.  
"We'll be with you the entire time," his mother whispered in his ear. He looked down at his wand and saw that both of his parents' transparent hands with on top of his. He raised his wand and pointed them at the dementors.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. Then in a flash Derrick was at the park.  
"You can do it son," he heard his father say. He looked up and saw his father. He looked so young and so alive. Derrick looked down and noticed that he was 5 years old again. He looked around and saw how real the park was. The smell of freshly cut grass filled his nostrils, the wind was in his hair, and the smile on his face could not be erased. Derrick ran, dribbling the soccer ball, and then kicked it scoring on his dad.  
"Goal!" his dad yelled, running up to his son and picking him up, spinning him around. Derrick could not stop laughing.  
"Come on son, let's get some ice cream," his dad chuckled. Then away the walked into the sunset.  
_When Derrick woke up from this dream he could not help, but smile. He has relived true happiness.

Derrick has been practicing the Patronus Charm a lot with Harry and Professor Lupin. He has actually gotten pretty decent at a non corporal patronus charm and Harry has even has one that last a few seconds, but after the dream he had last night he thinks he can do a strong one. He was able to remember the happy times so clearly. It was like he was reliving it and the best part was he knew that his parents helped him the whole time. Sometimes he forgets that his parents really are still with him. He needed that dream last night to remember that.  
"Professor Lupin I think I'm ready," Derrick said when their private lesson began.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"I think I can do a strong Patronus Charm. I've found my inner happiness and I think I can make it real," Derrick said.  
"Well let's try it. You can go first," Professor Lupin said.  
"Let's see what you've got Derrick," Harry smiled. Derrick smiled back and took a deep breath. He thought back to those soccer games at the park with a smile and lifted his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. A beam of magic flew from his wand and the figure of a dog appeared. It was big, white, and transparents. Derrick heard Harry gasp as the dog, floated around the classroom before disappearing through the window. Derrick could not help, but chuckle because he was just so happy.  
"I did it," Derrick beamed.  
"Good job Mr. Harrington that was brilliant," Professor Lupin smiled.  
"My patronus was a dog," Derrick said.  
"Just like your father's. He was loyal and an amazing friend. Plus he could be playful when the occasion called for it," Professor Lupin smiled. Derrick smiled.  
"What was my father's patronus?" Harry asked.  
"It was a stag," Professor Lupin said.  
"How well did you know my father?" Harry asked.  
"Both of your father's were two of my best friends," Professor Lupin said. Derrick knew this, but Harry probably did not ask Professor Lupin as many personal questions like Derrick did.  
"Did you know Sirus Black?" Harry asked. Professor Lupin sighed.  
"Yes I did. We were friends as well, but I haven't seen him since that tragic day," Professor Lupin said.  
"I hear when he is found he will be punished with a dementor's kiss," Harry said.  
"What is a dementor's kiss?" Derrick asked.  
"It is a punishment far worse than death. A dementor's kiss will steal your soul so you will live with no happiness, no great memories, and your life will have no meaning. You will just be a zombie," Professor Lupin explained.  
"That sounds horrible," Derrick said somewhat knowing how that felt after last year.  
"It is and I pray that none of you will ever suffer that fate," Professor Lupin said It was hard to practice after learning about the dementor's kiss so they stopped their class early and went to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Harrington!" they heard Professor McGonngall call out. They turned and saw the professor coming towards them holding two brooms.  
"Professor McGonagall," Derrick said.  
"We have performed every test possible to these brooms and it seems that they are safe so you may use them, but I suggest that you both practice on them before the match," Professor McGonagall said.  
"Yes mam," Derrick said as she handed them their brooms. When she walked away they started walking back to Gryffindor tower.  
"Maybe we should start talking to Josh and Hermoine. They were just trying to look after us," Harry said. Derrick shrugged.  
"You might be right. In fact I would have reacted the same way if it were last year," Derrick said.  
"You probably would have destroyed the broom yourself last year," Harry chuckled. Derrick shrugged and chuckled.  
"You might be right about that," Derrick said.  
"I have to admit you scared me last year. I'm glad that we can be friends instead of you being my bodyguard now," Harry said.  
"I scared me last year, but I don't plan to be that extreme again," Derrick said.  
"Good," Harry nodded as they approached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower The Fat Lady has not returned to her post so they have Sir Cadogan there for now. He is the crazy knight guy. Derrick actually misses the Fat Lady. This man is just odd and slightly annoying.  
"Password!" he exclaimed.  
"Pretzel Munchies," Derrick said.  
"You may proceed!" he exclaimed letting the door open. Derrick looked at Harry as they both rolled their eyes. They entered the Gryffindor common room and heard arguing.  
"Your cat ate my rat!" they heard Ron yell.  
"We don't know that. You just lost your rat," Hermoine said.  
"Your cat is always attacking my rat and he finally got his grubby paws on poor Scabbers," Ron said.  
"Ron calm down, if we could just look for Scabbers maybe we would find him," Josh said.  
"Of course you take her side. You always take her side!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron think logically," Hermoine begged.  
"It is hard when my pet has been devoured by your beast!" Ron yelled.  
"Maybe I'll talk to you when you can think with a level head," Hermoine said getting up and storming into her room.  
"Seriously dude. Calm down," Josh said walking out. Ron looks over at Harry and Derrick.  
"She is ridiculous!" Ron yelled.  
Derrick sighed. Looks like they weren't going to be buddy buddy again anytime soon.


	32. Ravenclaw Another Quidditch Match

Chris Abley

Chris never really thought he would be involved with this witch hunt for Sirus Black. It kind of scares him. The other's don't seem to realize that this could be really dangerous. If Sirus Black did find them, or vice-versa, they could be in real trouble. He doesn't think that they are strong enough yet to fight such a powerful dark wizard. The only reason he isn't walking away is because of Layne. Layne is very hard-headed and if she wants to be involved she will be and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her go into harm's path and he did nothing to help her stay safe.  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about this Quidditch match," said his girlfriend Cho. Cho was Ravenclaw's seeker.  
"Why?" Chris asked putting his arm around her.  
"Well the last time the Gryffindors played the dementor's showed up and those things scare me," Cho admitted.  
"I doubt Professor Dumbledore would let them repeat what they did last time. You'll be fine," he said kissing the top of her head.  
"You know I love you right?" she asked. Chris smiled.  
"I love you too," he smiled. Then he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Cho was Chris's first love. He remembers when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was started his second year and he thought she was pretty. She took a seat near him and they befriended each other right away. They started dating almost a year ago and they have been a great couple.  
"I'll see you after the game ok?" she asked.  
"Of course," he smiled. He kissed her again and off she went.  
He started to head toward the Quidditch Stadium in his Ravenclaw gear. He might have a friendship with some of the Gryffindors, but he still wanted to see his house beat them.  
"Chris over here!" he heard his younger sister say. He turned towards her and walked up to her putting his arm around her in a brotherly way.  
"You see Roger?"he asked.  
"Yep. He is ready to play," Layne smiled.  
"How are things going with the both of you?" he asked.  
"So far, so good," Layne said.  
"That is great. Roger is a great guy," Chris said speaking of one of his good friends. Roger was a little full of himself sometimes, but he actually is a good guy. They are both in the same year and are roommates.  
"I think so too. Is Cho ready to play?" Layne asked.  
"Yeah. She's a little nervous, but she will be fine," Chris said.  
"I told Luna that I would meet her at the stadium. Do you want to sit with us?" Layne asked.  
"I'm actually meeting up with Marietta and Marcus, but we'll probably sit near you guys anyways," Chris said.  
"Sweet. Plovert and Dempsey will probably sit with us too," Layne said.  
"Naturally," Chris nodded.  
Luna was pretty easy to find. She had on some homemade wings attached to her robes to support Ravenclaw. She always made her presence known with her eccentric style. That is why Layne liked her so much. Luna was very similar to Layne in many ways. Luna was even more interesting though.  
"Luna I love the wings," Layne said.  
"Why thank you. Unfortunally my beak has gone missing," she shrugged.  
Chris wonders if Luna is really that naive. Some of the less eccentric students at Hogwarts liked to pick on Luna by hiding some of her things. They also called her Loony Lovegood behind her back. Chris thought it was a little mean, but even he has to admit that Luna is a strange one.  
"Well I still love it. You'll have to help me make some for the next match," Layne said.  
"I would love to help," Luna said.  
"You're the best Luna," Layne smiled. They eventually found Marcus, Marietta, Plovert, and Dempsey so they found a seat on the Ravenclaw side.  
When the players were released Chris cheered loud for Cho while Layne cheered for Roger. Luna danced around in her wings. A few students laughed at her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
When the game officially started Derrick scored a goal right away. He was very good at this sport. He seemed to be a natural. He could possibly go pro. When the snitch was released he saw Cho and Harry flying close to each other both reaching for it.  
"You can do it Cho!" Chris yelled.  
Harry was about to grab it when Cho slowed down and screamed. The scream could be heard through the stadium. Chris looked around and noticed some dementors in the crowd not to far from him.  
"What are they doing here?" Dempsey asked taking out his wand even though Chris knew he could not fight a dementor. He would have to know how to do a Patronus Charm and there is no way he would know how to do it correctly. It is so hard that they don't even try teaching it at Hogwarts. Chris noticed both Harry and Derrick took out their wands and pointed.  
"Expecto Patronum!" they both yelled.  
From Derrick's wand there was a white dog that looked similar to a Golden Retriever and from Harry's there was a non-corporal one. Everyone gasped. They both made a successful patronus and Derrick's was corporal. They were only 3rd years and they had it mastered. The dementors were pushed back which did not seem right. It was supposed to kill the dementor not push them back. It was all so shocking to the crowd that they didn't notice Harry grab the snitch and win the game.  
"Oh my God I cannot believe that Harry and Derrick were able to do a Patronus charm," Luna said as they exited the stadium.  
"It was unbelieveable. My mom says that most wizards struggle with doing a successful patronus and they were just so perfect," Layne said.  
"I'm worried about Cho. She was afraid that the dementors would make an appearance so this must have freaked her out big time," Chris said.  
"Go check on her. I'm going to go find Roger," Layne said as they made their way to the Ravenclaw Locker room.  
When they arrived Chris ran up to Cho and embraced her.  
"Are you ok?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah. I was really freaked out, but it turns out they weren't really dementors. Draco Malfoy along with some other Slytherins dressed up as dementors trying to scare Harry," Cho rolled her eyes.  
"Typical Slytherins," he sighed.  
"Yeah, but did you see the Patronus charm that Harry and Derrick did?" she asked.  
"Yeah I did," Chris nodded.  
"It was unreal," Cho said. Chris nodded.  
Chris would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little jealous of Derrick and Harry right now. They are two years younger yet they have mastered one of the hardest charms ever, but the fact that they could do it proved one thing to Chris. They might be more prepared to fight the dark arts than Chris gave them credit for.


	33. Slytherin Finally!

Massie

Massie did not attend the Quidditch Match. She only goes to the Slytherin ones to cheer on Alicia and Draco. She just doesn't care enough to watch the ones without Slytherin. She found out from Alicia who did attend to check out the competition for their upcoming match against Gryffindor that Draco, Kemp, Goyle, Crabbe, and Marcus Flint decided to play a prank on Harry Potter by dressing up like dementors. Apparently they got caught and got 50 house points each taken from them and to make matters worse it didn't work. Both Harry and Derrick were able to perform successful patronus charms and they still won the game. Draco is probably pretty embarrassed that he was upstaged by those obnoxious Gryffindors. Massie waited for him to return in the Slytherin Common room. He returned along with the other prankers and she glanced up to greet him.  
"What's the damage?" she asked.  
"Detention for a month with Professor McGonagall," Kemp sneered.  
"Yikes," Massie said.  
"Yeah well my father will hear of this," Draco said.  
"It was just a prank. I don't see why they made such a big deal about it," Massie said.  
"It is because it was directed towards the Gryffindors precious little Harry Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Massie. He shot a look to the others and they all went to their rooms. Massie casually leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.  
"I heard they did a successful patronus charm and that Derrick's was Corporal," Massie said.  
"It's true. His was a dog. It must kill Harry that it upstaged his non-corporal one," Draco said.  
"Well I guess that is a positive. Derrick is only slightly less annoying that Harry," Massie sighed.  
"I suppose," Draco said.  
"What was Derrick's patronus?" Massie asked.  
"Something silly like a golden retriever," he said.  
Massie could not help, but smirk at this. Of course it was. He always had those puppy eyes and was always compared to being a loyal, playful dog even though recently he has not been seen as playful as he used to be.  
"Well do you think you are ready to beat them at the next match?" Massie asked.  
"I better be. It would be humiliating to be beat by them," Draco said. Massie looked up and locked eyes with Draco.  
"Just remember Harry is a half-blood orphan. You are a part of one of the most powerful wizarding families. You are a Malfoy. You are a Slytherin. The world will be your's someday," Massie said.  
Draco smiled at her. Draco did not smile a many people, but he seemed to always reserve some for her.  
"You mean ours," he smiled. Then he leaned down and pecked her lips. It was quick and sweet. They both looked into each other's eyes.  
"Will you be my girlfriend and help me rule the wizarding world starting here?" he asked. Massie smiled.  
"I thought you would never ask," she said.  
Then he leaned down to kiss her again. It was just as magical as she thought it would be.


	34. The Marauders Map

Derrick

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled jolting out of bed. Derrick slowly opened his eyes.  
"Dude what's your deal?" Landon asked muttering.  
Ron looked around.  
"I saw Sirus Black. He was shredding up the curtains," Ron said.  
"Dude I think you were dreaming. Go back to sleep," Harry said.  
"No look," Ron said pointing to the curtains. Derrick slowly sat up and looked around. He slowly grabbed his wand.  
"Lumos," he said. His wand lit up and he saw that the curtains were indeed shredded.  
"Oh wow," Derrick said.  
"He might still be in here guys," Landon said.  
"Maybe we should go let Professor McGonagall know," Josh said slowly opening his eyes.  
"I'm still mad at you, but I think you're right," Ron said.  
Derrick noticed that Josh rolled his eyes. Derrick wasn't too mad at Josh and Hermoine anymore, but they haven't really started talking again. They all got up and went to find Professor McGonagall to let her know.

* * *

The next day the castle was searched again, but once again Sirus Black was not found. They found out that Sir Cadogan admitted to letting him in because he had the password. Neville admitted to writing it down so he wouldn't forget and he lost it. Because of this Neville is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year and the Gryffindors are not allowed to tell him the password.  
"I actually feel a little bad for Neville. He didn't mean any harm. He is just a little forgetful,"Kristen said as they were walking to Hagrid's to talk about Buckbeak's case.  
"Of course you stick up for Neville," Layne smirked.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kristen asked.  
"You know," Layne smirked. Derrick chuckled. He knew that Neville had the biggest crush on Kristen because she was nice to him, but Kristen also seemed to have a slight crush on Neville which was just weird to Derrick. Kristen was really pretty and smart. When they were kids everyone thought she was the 2nd prettiest of the Pretty Committee right behind Alicia. Kristen could probably date any guy at Hogwarts and they fact that she is attracted to awkward Neville was just amusing to Derrick. Neville was a nice kid, but was by no means a heart-throb.  
"Guys we can pick on Kristen's crush on Neville later. We need to focus on Buckbeak right now. It is a life or death situation for poor Buckbeak," Landon said.  
"This is unfortunally true," Dempsey nodded.  
"Alright let's help Hagrid and then we can pick on Kristen some more," Layne smirked. Derrick chuckled as they arrived to Hagrid's place. They knocked on the door and were let in right away.  
"I have tea ready, take a seat lads," Hagrid said.  
Derrick took a seat next to Harry and took a sip of tea.  
"So what is the update with Buckbeak?" Landon asked.  
"Hermoine and Josh just left a little while ago and have come up with a pretty strong case. I want for you to look over it and see if you can come up with more," Hagrid said.  
"Is it here?" Ron asked.  
"Actually I am letting Hermoine hold on to it. She is way more organized than I," Hagrid said.  
"Oh," Ron said scowling at her name.  
"Which is another reason I want to bring you here. I am upset with the way you've been ignoring Hermoine and Josh. They only want to look after ya. You are a family and it breaks me heart to see you all like this,"Hagrid said.  
"You know Professor Hagrid has a point. I'm not exactly Hermoine or even Josh's biggest fan, but you guys haven't been too fair," Layne said.  
Derrick never actually thought he would see the day where Layne defended Hermoine. He knows that Kristen is trying to get them to hang out more, but they haven't clicked as well as Kristen would like. Derrick thinks Layne might be a little bit jealous.  
"Exactly. And Ron we still don't know that Croonshanks killed Scabbers. I think it is better in these times for us to work together and not be at each other's throats," Kristen said.  
"Why do you have to be so logical?" Ron asked.  
They all chuckled.  
"Ah they have a point. Let's talk to them after we leave here," Derrick nodded.  
They all looked at Ron.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Ron," Harry warned. Ron sighed.  
"Alright fine," Ron said.  
After they finished their tea they all walked back to campus to the 2nd floor bathroom so they could meet and discuss their plan without someone unwanted overhearing them. Landon went to grab Josh and Hermoine so they could meet, but as soon as Josh and Hermoine entered the questions begun.  
"Harry what is this?" Josh asked holding up a brown folded up paper.  
"Where did you find that?" Harry asked.  
"It was on your desk and I've seen you looking at it at night sometimes when you think we are all sleeping," Josh said.  
They all looked at Harry. He sighed.  
"Hand it to me," Harry said. Josh handed it to Harry.  
"What is it?" Derrick asked looking at it.  
"It's a Marauder's Map," Harry said  
"A marauder's map? I thought that was a myth," Chris said looking closer.  
"No it works," Harry said. He then took out his wand and pointed it at the map.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said. A map of Hogwarts appeared.  
"What does it do?" Derrick asked.  
"It shows me everywhere in Hogwarts and it shows where everyone is on campus," said Harry.  
"How did you get your hands on that?" Chris asked.  
"It was a gift," Harry said.  
"From who?" Hermoine said.  
"I'm not sure I should say," Harry said.  
"Is this how you get on Hogsmeade?" Landon asked.  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
"Wicked," Ron whispered.  
"No you need to turn that into Professor McGonagall. In the wrong hands that could be incredibly dangerous," Hermoine said.  
"Don't be such a spoil sport Hermoine," Ron said.  
Ron continued to argue with Hermoine while Derrick looked at the map. Then he noticed something strange.  
"Guys shut-up for a second," Derrick said.  
"What's up?" Plovert asked.  
"I think something is wrong with the map," Derrick said.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"According to this map Peter Pettigrew is walking down the halls on the third floor," Derrick said.  
"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Layne said.  
"I know," Derrick said.  
"Maybe some of us should investigate,"Chris said.  
Derrick and Harry looked at each other. Since Sirus Black was their problem they knew that they should be the ones who look for Pete Pettigrew.  
"You guys work of Buckbeak's case. Harry and I will check it out," Derrick said while Harry nodded. Then the two left. They walked up to the third floor. The last time they were on the forbidden floor they were looking for the stone in their first year. This time they were looking for a dead guy.  
The third floor was pretty dark and empty.  
"Lead the way Harry. I'll keep checking the map for unwanted guests," Derrick said as Harry nodded.  
They kept walking towards Peter Pettigrew and they were getting closer when Derrick noticed that Professor Snape was now on the third floor getting closer.  
"Harry Snape alert," Derrick whispered. Harry quickly took out his wand.  
"Mischief managed," he said. The map disappeared and Derrick felt a firm hand touch his shoulder.  
"What are you two doing on this floor?" Professor Snape asked.  
"Oh you know just hanging out," Derrick shrugged. Professor Snape looked right at the map.  
"What are you both looking at?" Professor Snape asked.  
"Nothing," Harry said. Professor Snape snatched the map out of Harry's hands. He tried a few charms to get something to appear, but had no luck.  
"Come with me," he said in an annoyed voice. They marched up to Professor Lupin's classroom.  
"Professor Snape, Mr. Harrington, Mr. Potter what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.  
"I found these boys on the third floor with this and I think you know how to get it to work," he said to Professor Lupin. The professor looked at the map and Derrick noticed a little bit of recognition in his eyes, but it quickly went away.  
"What is it?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"I have a feeling you know now make it work," Professor Snape said.  
Professor Lupin shrugged and took out his wand and said a little charm and words appeared.  
"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professer Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.' Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball," Professor Lupin read with laughter. Derrick had a hard time keeping in the laughter.  
"Very funny, but if I find out what this really is I will make sure you are all held accountable," Professor Snape said storming out.  
The humorous look on Professor Lupin's face disappeared.  
"Where did you find this?" he asked.  
"It was a gift," Harry said.  
"You know what it is?" Harry asked.  
"It's a marauder map. You should've given this to Hogwarts. You know how dangerous having this is?" he asked.  
"Professor it said that Peter Pettigrew was on campus," Derrick said.  
"That is impossible," Professor Lupin said.  
"I know. I don't think it works," Derrick said.  
"Yes of course. I am going to take it though. You are not ready for this type of merchandise whether it works or not," Professor Lupin said.  
"Yes Professor Lupin," Harry said.  
"Good. Now return to your house and get some rest," he said.  
"Yes Professor Lupin," Derrick said.  
They both walked back to the Gryffindor house where they met up with Hermoine, Josh, Landon, and Ron. They told them what happened and they said that got Buckbeak's case ready and sent to Hagrid. They would know by the next month. Just a few days before the Quidditch is a little hard for Derrick to focus on that though. Professor Lupin seemed nervous when they saw Peter Pettigrew on the map. Derrick has a feeling that he still has a lot to learn about Sirus Black. Things that even the Abley's can't tell them.

* * *

**The part where the map is insulting Professor Snape is taken from the book. The credit goes to JK Rowling.**


	35. One More Chance

Landon

Landon looked at the letter from Hagrid and sighed. The hearing for Buckbeak just happened recently and the news was not good.  
"What's it say Landon?" Dempsey asked. They were sitting in the Grand Hall when the letter arrived.  
"Buckbeak is being put to death," Landon said.  
"Oh no," gasped Layne.  
"Hagrid must be devastated," Kristen said.  
"I really thought we had a good defense," Hermoine said.  
"This can't be it," Landon said.  
"What else can we do?" Dempsey asked.  
"Maybe if certain people could have let go of a grudge then we could have actually developed our defense better instead of arguing," Landon said glaring at Ron. He knows that this isn't completly Ron's fault, but the result angers him so much that he feels the need to direct it to someone. Ron sighed.  
"I'm sorry Hermoine and Josh for being an arrogant twit," Ron sighed.  
"Forgiven," Hermoine said.  
"Same. I just wish there was something we could do," Josh nodded.  
All of a sudden Josh got a look in his eyes and took out his wand.  
"Accio Magical Laws Book," Josh said. A little while later a book appeared in front of Josh.  
"What are you doing Josh?" Dempsey asked.  
"When setting up Hagrid's case I read something about what happens after a decision is made and...here it is. If the plantiff does not agree with the results of a hearing they can set up an appeal and if the Minister finds worth in it the case can be reopened," Josh said.  
Landon lit up with this news.  
"So it's not over?" Landon asked.  
"If we work hard and fast we could write a fantastic appeal," Josh nodded.  
"Well I'm in," Landon said.  
"Me too. Buckbeak doesn't deserve this," Hermoine said.  
"I'm in too," Josh said.  
"I'll help. I'm sure I'll be much more helpful not arguing with Hermoine and Josh," Ron said.  
"We'll all help," Chris said.  
"Of course. Buckbeak should not suffer this horrible fate because Malfoy is a annoying twit," Layne said.  
"Derrick and I will be having a lot of Quidditch practices now because finals are almost here, but we'll help as much as we can," Harry shrugged.  
"I think the rest of us can handle it. You two need to beat Slytherin. I don't think I could deal with Malfoy's smugness if they win," Landon said.  
Landon felt a twinge of hope. They have one more chance and Landon plans on making it count.


	36. Ravenclaw Hermoine goes crazy

Kristen

Kristen has been trying to get Layne and Hermoine to spend a little more time together. They don't have to be best friends, but she would like for them to be able to get along. Layne seems to be warming up to Hermoine a little bit since they have been working together for the Sirus Black thing and the Buckbeak thing. Layne still gets a little annoyed with Hermoine sometimes, but she has been nicer. Right now is a great example of that. They are walking to the courtyard from their Arithmancy class and Hermoine is really stressed out and she has been venting a lot lately and Layne is obviously a little annoyed with it.  
"I have been just having such a hard time keeping up with things. I accidently slept through my last Charms class so who knows what I've missed," Hermoine said  
"Yeah," Layne said staring off.  
"And I had to drop Divination which is fine really because that was such a waste. How anyone can take it seriously is beyond me," Hermoine vented. Layne snapped her head to Hermoine.  
"Wait how were in you that class? I thought it happened at the same time as Arithmancy," Layne said.  
"Hey yeah that is right,"Kristen said.  
She never really thought about that. She knew Hermoine took divination, but didn't connect that it happened at the same time as Arithmancy.  
"Of course not. I can't be at two places at once obviously," she said shaking her head.  
Before Layne could say something else they heard Draco laughing with Massie, Goyle, Crabbe, and Kemp.  
"I wish I could have seen the giant oaf's face when he found out that the beast was to be killed. I bet it was priceless," Draco laughed.  
"I just can't believe he isn't fired," Kemp smirked.  
"Dumbledore likes that dumb oaf unfortunally," Draco smirked.  
"Hey Malfoy still whining about getting beat up by an animal," Layne said walking up to the group of Slytherins.  
"Oh well if it isn't Loony Layne. Where's your little sidekick Loony Lovegood?" he asked.  
"How clever Malfoy," Layne said rolling her eyes.  
"You're just mad that your little beast is being put to death," Kemp said.  
"And it deserves it," Massie said.  
"How can you be so cruel?" Hermoine asked.  
Malfoy just laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't you have a book to read mudblood?" Draco asked.  
Before anyone else could react Hermoine whipped out her wand and shoved it against Malfoy's throat. All of the Slytherins did not move. They knew that Hermoine was strong in all her classes and looking at the crazy look in her eye shows she would do something crazy if provoked.  
"Hermoine it is not worth it. He is nothing important to you," Kristen said putting her hand on Hermoine's shoulder. Hermoine looked livid and was breathing hard, but she slowly put her wand down and turned to walk away. Kristen glared at the group and turned to follow her.  
"All talk. Typical Gryffindor mudblood," Draco laughed.  
Hermoine whipped around, stormed up to Draco and punched him right in the jaw. Kristen heard the whole group gasp as Malfoy fell back.  
"Hey keep your friend on a leash!" Massie yelled as Hermoine turned around and stormed away. Kristen and Layne looked at each other shocked and then followed Hermoine.  
"That felt good," she said.  
"Good? That was awesome. I officially take back any negative thoughts I had about you. You have gained my respect," Layne said.  
Kristen could not help, but smile. It seems that a hatred for Malfoy has brought them together.


	37. The Quidditch Final

Derrick

"This is the day we've been waiting for. We can still win the Quidditch cup. It is going to be a team effort. We have to beat Slytherin by at least 200 points to get the cup. So Harry do not catch the snitch if we are not up 50 points. If you do you win the match, but not the cup. So remember do not catch the snitch unless we are up 50 points!" Oliver exclaimed.  
"I get it Oliver," Harry sighed.  
"And Derrick you are my big scorer so I need you to be at your best, but I also need my other chasers to be on their a game as well. Fred and George, you need to protect Harry at all cost and make sure that Malfoy does not catch that snitch before Harry gets the chance," he said.  
"We are on it," George said high fiving Fred.  
"Now that this is settled let's go out there and bring the cup back to Gryffindor," Oliver said.  
They all lined up to get ready. Derrick knew how much this meant to Oliver. He wishes that he was still at that state where Quidditch was the most important thing to Derrick. He loved the game and it really helped distract him, but after everything else that has happened to Derrick it will never be the most important thing to him.  
When the Gryffindors were announced he flew out and did a lap around the stadium as the crowd cheered. He has to admit that he loves the feel of the Firebolt. It is so much more powerful than his old Nimbus 2000. Then he got into his position and the game started. Derrick was able to get a hold of a Quaffle and score first thing. Derrick pumped his fist in the air then high fived fellow chaser Angelina Johnson. Derrick was the only male chaser of the Gryffindor team and he was still the youngest on the team along with Harry.  
The Slytherins were playing dirty as always. Shortly after his first score he was smashed into by Marcus Flint.  
"Hey that's a foul!" Fred yelled.  
The foul was called so Derrick got a shot.  
The game continued like this. Slytherin would foul and Gryffindor would fight back. Usually it was Fred and George. Most of the scores were made from penality shots. Derrick had bruises and scraps all of himself. The score made it's way to 70-10 Gryffindor. Derrick had scored 30 of those points, Angelina scored 30 as well, and the other chaser Katie Bell scored 10 points. Angelina was on fire so Slytherin was fouling her and Derrick the most.  
Derrick got his hand on a Quaffle and started to flew towards the scoring zone when he felt Slytherin Beater Lucian Bole, a boy who was about twice Derrick's size, slam against him. Derrick quickly threw up the ball towards Angelina who caught it and scored. Derrick was able to regain his balance and fly up again.  
"Now would be a good time to get that snitch Harry because Angelina and I end up in the hospital wing," Derrick muttered as he watched Marcus slam into Angelina trying to get the Quaffle from the Slytherin keeper.  
"That was not needed," Derrick heard Angelina mutter as she regained her composer.  
"They are playing dirty as usual," Derrick nodded flying up near her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Bludger coming towards them.  
"Angelina get down!" Derrick yelled and the both of them flew down lower so they would be missed.  
"Thanks Derrick," she gasped.  
"Yeah now let's get that Quaffle back," Derrick said. They flew back up where the action was. Slytherin had scored again so the score was now 80-20. Derrick glanced around looking for Harry. He and Malfoy were so close to the snitch. They both were diving for it when Harry was finally able to get his hands on it.  
"Yes!" Derrick yelled.  
"Gryffindor wins! They win the match and they win the Quidditch Cup!" yelled the announcer. Derrick flew down to Harry with the rest of his team to congratulate him.  
"Way to go Harry!" Derrick said hitting him on the back.  
"We won!" Oliver cheered.  
Derrick looked over at Malfoy who had the biggest scowl on his face. He looked ticked and Derrick loved it. Serves him right. Derrick turned back to his friends as they cheered around Harry.  
"Hey Angelina you played a great game," Derrick said shaking hands with his teammate.  
"Thanks Derrick," she smiled beaming.  
"Great game? She was the high scorer!" exclaimed Fred.  
"Looks like you have competition Derrick," George chuckled.  
"Yeah well don't get used to it. I've got to let my team members shine sometimes," Derrick smirked joking around.  
"We'll see about that Harrington," Angelina smirked.  
Derrick laughed. He looked up into the sky and smiled. He knows that his parents would have been thrilled for him right now. He knows that the next day he was going to start having to worry about the Sirus Black issue again, but for now he was going to enjoy this. That is what his parents would have wanted.


	38. Slytherin After the Match

Alicia

Alicia was pretty bummed by the results of the finals. Of all the games they could have lost, they had to lose this one. She had to admit that those Gryffindors were on fire that day. Marcus was livid though. This was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted that cup. He won't talk to any of them. Losing the Gryffindor is already bad enough since they are rivals, but the fact that they lost the cup to Gryffindor makes it that much worse. After a game like that Alicia did not feel like listening to her friends whining about it so she decided to go on a walk by herself to the Astronomy Tower. She wasn't really supposed to be there, but it hasn't stopped her before. She just likes to do what she wants and as long as it doesn't hurt anyone then who cares? She knew it was somewhere she could be alone without hearing all the complaints of how Gryffindor didn't deserve their win. Alicia knew that they did even though the bitter taste of defeat wasn't her favorite. When she got closer to the Astronomy Tower she saw George Weasley by himself hanging out right outside of it. How strange. Shouldn't he be celebrating? He hadn't bugged her in ages. Not since before the holidays. First she thought that George and Fred might be planning a huge prank, but the year is almost over and still nothing has happened. She would never admit it allowed, but she kind of missed it. The Weasley boys were just so silly and amusing with their pranks They are quite charming when they want to be. Her friends can take themselves so seriously and they just seemed to live so carefree. Alicia looked around and did not see anybody important near by so she decided to go mess around with him a little. Alicia took her wand and pointed it to the broom he was holding.  
"Accio George's broom," she whispered. The broom was taken from his hand into her's. He turned around and she smirked. He rolled his eyes as she walked up to him.  
"Ms. Rivera," he said.  
"I notice you played a little dirty at the game today. I guess you had to do something to stay ahead with this broom," she said talking about the cheapness of the broom.  
"My broom works just fine thank you," he said grabbing it from her and turning to walk away.  
"Dude what's your deal?" Alicia asked going after him. He turned to look at her.  
"My deal? You made it very clear last time we spoke that Fred and I weren't good enough to be in your presence. We're just filthy mudblood lover losers right?" he asked.  
Alicia cringed at the use of the word mudblood. She hated that word. It was one of the terms she could not stand that he friends said all the time. It is one of the reasons why she has to take a break from them occasionally. She could not believe that he said it. She never thought he would say such a nasty word. She was so upset and shocked that she smacked him right on the face as hard as she could and she stormed into the Astronomy Tower without looking back. He came in shortly after her. It was darker in there since they were on the bottom floor and there were no windows down there. She could barely see his face at first until her eyes got adjusted to the light.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.  
"Don't ever say that word," she said. She didn't realize she was shaking until she started to speak.  
"What word? You mean mudblood?" he asked.  
"Don't say it," Alicia said through her teeth.  
"Why do you care? I hear your friends saying that word all the time," he said.  
"I don't say it and I thought you would be above that," she said.  
"But you let your friends say it without going crazy on them," he said. Tears started to creep in her eyes.  
"That's different," she said.  
"How?" he asked.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.  
"Anwser me first," he said. She sighed.  
"My friends are a part of the most popular group in Slytherin. I love being a part of that group and they look after me. I know that a lot of people hate us, but when it comes down to it we have each other's back and the rest of the Slytherins worship us. You might think it's stupid, but I don't care. I know that word is bad, but I'm not going to ruin my friendships because I don't like a word they used," she said. Tears started to run down her face. She didn't know why she was so upset, but she was.  
"If they were your friends they would respect your feelings on the word," he said softening his voice.  
"Now anwser my question," Alicia said wiping her eyes and ignoring him.  
He just shrugged.  
"I come here to think sometimes," he shrugged.  
"Of course you would go somewhere that we aren't supposed to be," she said.  
"What can I say I'm a rebel," he shrugged. Alicia chuckled.  
"Yeah sure," she chuckled. His smile turned to a serious face..  
"You know you're better than them. Deep down you are a good person," he said. Alicia stopped smiling and shook her head.  
"You don't know them and you don't know me," she said. He got closer so his face was a little clearer.  
"Why do you want people to think you are a bitch?" he asked.  
"How do you know that I'm not?" she asked.  
"Because if you were you wouldn't be so offended by that word," he said. She shook her head.  
"I know what it is like to be discriminated against and I don't plan on experiencing that again. I know my friends are mean so if I have to keep my mouth closed so that I don't have to go through that again then so be it," she said.  
"You're a coward," he said shaking his head.  
"I knew you wouldn't understand," she said shaking her head starting to walk away.  
"You're better than them," he said again. She stopped and turned to him.  
"You have no clue what you are talking about!" she said yelling again. The tears were coming back. He walked up closer to her again.  
"You wouldn't be crying if what I said wasn't true," he said.  
"Shut-up," she spat through the tears. Then he got closer putting his hands on her shoulders. They were centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her face.  
"Make me," he whispered.  
Alicia looked in those green eyes he had and couldn't take it. She crashed her lips onto his. She felt her whole body tingle. He softly nibbled on her lip and she opened her mouth partially so he could slowly slip his tongue in. It was when his tounge touched hers that she snapped back into reality. She quickly separeted the kiss and gasped. She stared at him in horror and quickly ran out. She ran as far as she could until she crashed down on the courtyard out of breath. He slowly touched her lips that were still tingling. What just happened? And more importantly why did she like it?


	39. The execution

Landon

This was a sad day for Landon. The appeal that they sent did not work and Buckbeak was going to be executed that day. A day where Landon should have been focused on his final exams he was thinking about poor Buckbeak. He thinks he still did ok, but he could have done better. He sat on the one eyed witches hump where he had a view of Hagrid's hut and saw poor Buckbeak chained up in his garden. It pained Landon to see an animal chained up like that. Especially one as amazing as Buckbeak.  
"You going to be ok?" he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Josh standing there with Hermoine. Landon shrugged.  
"I guess I just wish there was something else we could do," Landon said. The two of them nodded and sat next to Landon as they silently watched Buckbeak.  
"It's sad, isn't it?" they heard another voice say.  
Layne entered the crowd with Kristen, Chris, Dempsey, and Plovert.  
"I really thought we could save him," Dempsey nodded. Landon nodded not wanting to speak.  
"We should go see Hagrid and make sure he is alright," said Derrick who walked up with Ron and Harry. Landon knew that Hagrid had to be dying inside. Buckbeak was one of his babies. He has obviously been depressed about this since he found out.  
Landon nodded and stood up.  
"You're right. Let's go," Landon said.  
They all got up and walked over to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.  
Hagrid slowly opened it.  
"What are you doing here? You should be on campus," he said.  
"We wanted to make sure that you were alright Hagrid. This has to be hard," said Kristen. They all entered the cabin.  
"Oh I'm surviving, but it just kills me to see him all chained up like that. He deserves to be free," Hagrid sighed.  
"Landon looked out Hagrid's window and saw Buckbeak's sad eyes.  
"I can't believe that they can do this," Landon sighed.  
"Oh Ron I found something of your's," Hagrid said grabbing a milk jug that had a rat in it.  
"Scabbers!" he exclaimed as Hagrid let the rat out into Ron's hands.  
"I guess Croonshanks didn't eat your rat after all," Hermoine said with a smirk.  
"Yeah yeah I already said I was sorry," Ron said petting his little rat.  
"But you all should get out of here. The minister will be here in any minute and you cannot be seen here," Hagrid said.  
"Right. Stay strong Hagrid," Derrick said as they all snuck out the back and went back to the one eyed witch hump. Landon looked out as the executioner walked out with the Minister and Hagrid. He felt sick to his stomach.  
"I can't watch this," Landon said turning around. Hermoine buried her head in Josh's chest, Kristen and Layne hugged each other shutting their eyes, and the rest looked on sadly. He could barely hear the ax smash down and crow caw and fly away.  
"I feel sick," Landon muttered.  
"It's ok. It's over now," Derrick said patting his back. Landon took a deep breath and slowly turned to face his friends. They all had sad looks on their faces and Ron seemed to hold Scabbers closer to him.  
"Ouch he bit me!" Ron yelled dropping Scabbers. Scabbers started to run away.  
"Where is he going?" Plovert asked "  
"I don't know. He has never bitten me before," said Ron going after his rat  
Chris A sighed.  
"I guess we should help him," Chris said.  
Landon nodded. It is bad enough for Buckbeak to be killed today, they didn't need Scabbers to disappear again


	40. Ravenclaw Meeting Sirius

Chris Abley

Chris helped Ron along with the rest to catch his rat, but unfortunally the rat was fast. The rat led them all the way to the Whomping Willow before Ron was able to catch him.  
"What has gotten into Scabbers?" he asked. Chris stopped so he could catch his breath. He looked up and saw a black dog and an orange cat.  
"Croonshanks?" Hermoine asked.  
"It's the dog from my dream," Derrick gasped. Ron slowly turned around as the dog took off running and jumped up biting Ron in the arm and dragging him down.  
"Help!" Ron screamed as the dog dragged him into this little passage way at the bottom of the willow. He kept screaming until they could not hear him anymore.  
"We have to help him!" Harry exclaimed going towards the tree.  
"It might be a trap," Chris said.  
"I don't care. He's my friend," Harry said getting down low so the willow wouldn't go after him. Everyone else followed including Layne. Chris sighed. He had to keep Layne safe so he got down low and followed them down. When the went through the passage way it led them all the way to the Shrieking Shack. They found Ron in the corner holding Scabbers close. He was shaking.  
"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and shook his head.  
"It was a trap. That wasn't a dog," he said.  
He pointed to across the room. Chris turned his head and saw Sirus Black standing there. Without even thinking about it, Chris whipped out his wand. Everyone else obviously thought to do the same thing.  
"Please let me explain" Sirus said.  
"Why should I you monster?" Harry asked in rage stepping forward.  
"Are you going to kill me?" Sirus asked.  
"I should. Just like you got my parents killed," he said with hate dripping from his voice. Black looked as he was going to say something, but then thought about it.  
"You might be right, but there is a lot that you don't know," Sirus said.  
"What is going on here?" asked a man who entered the room from the secret passage entrance.  
It was Professor Lupin  
"What are you doing here Professor?" Derrick asked.  
"Remus is that you?" Sirus Black asked. Professor Lupin looked up.  
"Hello old friend," Professor Lupin smiled then embraced Sirus Black.  
"What is going on?" Harry asked.  
"Harry there are things you don't know about Professor Lupin. I knew that there was something off about him, but after doing that assignment Professor Snape assigned I figured it out. He is a werewolf. That is why he is sick on days there is a full moon and that is why his boggart was a moon," Josh said.  
"And it looks like he's been helping Black as well," Hermoine said.  
"Well you are right about the werewolf thing. I should have known one of you two would have figured it out, but I haven't been helping Sirus. In fact I thought he was guilty until recently," Professor Lupin said.  
"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.  
"When you said you saw Peter Pettigrew on the map I thought you were crazy, but then I figured out you were right. It was when I was with Hagrid when he found Scabbers that I realized that he was very familiar looking and I figured it out," Professor Lupin said.  
"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Harry said.  
"I thought so too, but he isn't," Professor Lupin said.  
"Harry don't listen to him. How do you think he knew we would be here?" Hermoine asked.  
"I used this," he said holding up the Marauder's Map.  
"How did you figure out how to work it?" Harry asked.  
"I'm Moony. I helped create this map with my 4 best friends. Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs, and the Marauder," he explained.  
"Now Ronald let go of that rat so I can commit the crime I was accused of!" Sirus Black yelled.  
"I won't let you hurt Scabbers!" Ron cried.  
"He isn't who you think he is Mr. Weasley," Professor Lupin said.  
This was a lot for Chris to take in. He looked over at Sirus Black. He had a look of rage in his eyes, but he thinks that there might be more to the story. More than his parents knew. And Chris wanted to figure it out.  
"Let him go Ron," Chris said.  
Everyone looked at Chris like he was crazy, but he knew that they were on to something.  
"You can't be serious," Layne said.  
"Chris is right Ron. Let him go," Derrick said.  
Chris looked at Derrick and could tell that he felt it too.  
"Derrick?" Harry asked. Derrick slowly put his wand down and walked up to Sirus Black.  
"You aren't a murderer at all are you?" Derrick asked. Sirus's face softened as he looked at Derrick  
"You look just like your mother," he smiled.


	41. Meeting Peter

Derrick

Derrick knew that Sirus Black wasn't going to hurt them. His gut could feel it. This man was no danger to them  
"Derrick are you mad?" Ron asked.  
"Maybe, but I believe him. I don't think Pettigrew is dead,"Derrick said.  
"Derrick Peter Pettigrew wasn't an animagi. I looked at the list and he wasn't on it. He couldn't be Ron's rat," Kristen said.  
"Sirus Black wasn't on the list either, but somehow he can turn into a black dog," Derrick pointed out.  
"That is true. Maybe we should let them tell their side," Chris said.  
Chris seemed to believe that there might be some truth behind what they are saying. It shocked Derrick because Chris seemed to be a skeptical type, but apparently he saw that there was more to this than meets the eye.  
"Tell them Sirus," Professor Lupin said.  
"I never murdered Peter Pettigrew," Sirus said.  
"Liar," Harry said.  
"It is true. You see when I was young I was bitten by a werewolf so Dumbledore built this secret passage way under the willow to here so I could transform somewhere where nobody could be hurt. Sirus, Peter, Harry's father, and Derrick's father found out so to help me out they became animagi to help me. James became a stag to keep me under control along with Sirus who became a black, wolf like, dog. Peter became a rat so he could get small enough to get to the spot that could disable the willow, and Derrick's father Gregory became a golden retriever to guard the tree to make sure that people did not enter. We didn't tell Professor Dumbledore because it would have meaned I betrayed his trust because I had four students became animagi. Professor Snape wanted you all to figure out I was a werewolf which is why he gave you that assignment. He doesn't really like us very much because of a prank Sirus played on him involving me in my werewolf form. Gregory and James had to save him, but he ended up thinking that we all were involved in the prank," Professor Lupin explained.  
"And that rat is Peter. I would recognize him from anywhere!" Sirus exclaimed directing his wand towards Ron holding Scabbers.  
"That is enough Sirus!" yelled a cold voice. Derrick turned and saw that Severus Snape has entered the Shack.  
"Snivelly. You haven't changed a bit," Sirus smirked.  
Snape took out his wand and was about to hit Sirus with a spell when Harry jumped up and pointed his wand at Snape.  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. It stunned Snape and Derrick looked over at Harry.  
"Go on Sirus," he said turning his attention to Sirus pointing his wand at him.  
Derrick could tell that Harry was finding some truth in what Sirus was saying.  
"Is everyone here mad?" Ron asked.  
"Shut-up Ron," Harry, Chris, Derrick, Hermoine, Layne, Josh, Dempsey, Plovert, and Kristen said. Apparently they were convinced.  
"Well I wasn't sure if Pettigrew was alive or not until I saw a picture in the profit of the Weasley's in Egypt from that prize money that Mr. Weasley won. I saw that rat in there and noticed that the rat looked familiar and was missing a toe. Right before I was framed for killing those muggles I confronted Pettigrew because I found out that he betrayed two of my best friends," Sirus said.  
"Who did he betray?" Harry asked  
"Harry I was not the one who told you-know-who where your parents were. He did and when I saw that he was alive I knew I had to get my avenge your parents. Especially since it was my fault that this happened," Sirus said.  
"Your fault?" Derrick asked.  
"I was originally the secret keeper for the Potters after the Harringtons left to keep Derrick safe. I was a coward who convinced Dumbledore to let Pettigrew be the secret keeper instead. I was paranoid and didn't trust many people, but for some reason I trusted him because he looked up to James so much. But he was a spy for you-know-who and now he is here in this room. Show yourself Pettigrew!" Sirus yelled pointing his wand back at Ron. Sirus and Lupin sent little sparks out of their wand to hit Scabbers. Scabbers jumped out of Ron's hands as they kept hitting him until he started to transform into a little, chubby man.  
"Scabbers?" Ron asked.  
"Remus. Sirus. My old friends!" Peter Pettigrew said opening his arms. Professor Lupin and Sirus pointed their wands at Peter.  
"You traitor! They were your friends wormtail!" yelled Sirus.  
"Sirus it isn't what it seems. He was going to kill me. I had no choice," Peter said skittishly.  
"Then you die just like James would have done for you. We all would have done the same for you," Sirus said.  
"Why did you stay a rat for 12 years?" Professor Lupin asked.  
"It was because he was scared. That was the night that you-know-who was beaten and he was afraid the death eaters would kill him. Then he found his way into the Weasley family to keep up on current events until his master rose to power. He is a coward," Sirus spat.  
"I just don't understand one thing. How did you escape?" Hermoine asked.  
"The dementors were powerless to me because they couldn't drain my happiness from me because I wasn't happy. I would also change to a dog from time to time when no one was looking since they did not know of my animagus. When I knew that Peter was close to Harry I knew that I had to watch over Harry because I knew when the time was right Peter would turn him over to his master. I could not let that happen so I gained the trust of a great little cat Croonshanks. Croonshanks is very wise and knew that Scabbers wasn't just a plain rat. Croonshanks is who stole the password from Longbottom so I could sneak in," Sirus explained.  
Derrrick looked over at Pettigrew and got that feeling in his stomach that this man was no good. It wasn't a sharp pain like he had with Tom Riddle and Quirrell, but it was enough to know he could not be trusted.  
"How did I not know that Scabbers was really a follower of Voldemort?" Derrick asked  
"Don't say that name," Chris said. Derrick ignored him.  
"Perhaps I could explain. I was actually wondering the same thing knowing what I know about you from what I've been told. You see it is like how dementors can't touch us in our animal form. You can't sense these things when someone is in their animal form," Professor Lupin explained.  
Derrick felt like a fool for not figuring it out. This is the first time that Derrick didn't figure it all out before the rest.  
"Now enough chit chat. I want to commit the crime I was framed for," Sirus said. Sirus and Professor Lupin turned to face Peter.  
"Have mercy on me. We were friends once," Peter begged.  
Then Harry stood in front of him.  
"Out of the way Harry," Sirus said.  
"No don't kill him. Neither of you are murderers, but you will be if you kill him," Harry said.  
"Thank you Mr. Potter. You are understanding just like your mother," Peter said.  
Derrick looked at Harry. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Harry is right. Besides now that we have them we can prove your innocence Sirus. Let us let the dementors handle him," Derrick said.  
The smile from Peter's face fell. He knew that he was headed to a fate worse than death, a dementor's kiss.


	42. A Mysterious Patronus

Derrick

Derrick exited the Willow with everyone while Peter was watched so he couldn't escape. Everyone except Sirus, Derrick, Ron, Hermoine, Dempsey and Harry had their wand on him. That was because Sirus accidently broke Ron's leg when he dragged him down the willow so Dempsey and Hermoine was carrying him and Sirus needed to talk with Derrick and Harry.  
"When I heard about what my evil cousin did to your parents I was heartbroken. I loved your parents dearly and wanted to be there for you," said Sirus.  
"I know," Derrick nodded.  
"But I am here now and I have a place. I know you are living with the Dursleys Harry and you are with the Weasleys, but if you wanted I have room for both of you since I am both of yours Godfather," Sirus said.  
"Are you kidding? I'm there. Just tell me when I can move in," Harry said.  
"Right away my boy," Sirus smiled.  
Derrick knew that Harry had to be eager to leave the Dursleys. Derrick wasn't so sure though. The Weasleys have been amazing. They have made him part of the family. He knows that his parents picked Sirus as his godfather, but he doesn't feel right leaving the Weasleys.  
"What about you Derrick?" Sirus asked. Before Derrick could anwser he noticed Professor Lupin drop his wand.  
"What's going on?" Dempsey asked. Derrick got that horrible feeling in his stomach. He looked up and saw that the moon was full.  
"Remus did you take your wolfbane potion?" Sirus asked rushing up.  
Professor Lupin slowly shook his head.  
"Everyone get back now!" Sirus yelled.  
Right in front of them Sirus changed back into the black dog and Professor Lupin changed into the werewolf.  
The pain was sharp in his stomach. Derrick knew this was bad. Everyone's attention was off Pettigrew so Derrick was sure he was going to escape, but at this time it didn't matter. Lupin was growling like crazy and started to go after Layne.  
"Layne get back!" Chris yelled. He stepped infront of Layne and shoved her back. He pushed her back a little too hard so she went flying and hit her head on the ground. Lupin pounced on Chris and he went down. Before Lupin could bite or scratch, Sirus pounced on Lupin and shoved him off. Derrick ran up to Chris and Harry to Layne. They both hit their heads hard and were out cold.  
"Hermoine and Josh take care of Ron, Dempsey and Plovert take care of Chris, and Kristen and Landon take care of Layne," Derrick commanded standing up. He locked eyes with Harry. They knew what they had to do.  
"We'll meet you at the hospital wing," Harry said then the two of them ran off. They had to help Sirus.  
They found him in the Forbidden Forest fighting Lupin. Lupin was winning and Sirus was injured.  
Then Lupin stopped and ran away.  
"Sirus!" Harry yelled.  
They both ran to him and dragged him to a pond to wash his wound as he turned back into his human form.  
"Sirus, Pettigrew got away," Harry said.  
"I know," he said weakly nodding.  
The lake started to get dark. Derrick felt a pain in his stomach. He looked up and saw that the dementors have arrived.  
"No," Derrick said weakly. Derrick went to grab his wand, but he was surrounded too fast. A dementor grabbed him and started sucking his energy. Derrick was losing energy and dropped his wand. It seemed hopeless until Derrick saw a bright light. The dementor dropped him before he fainted and Derrick saw a stag on the other end of the pond. Somebody sent a Patronus after them. Somebody must know that they are here. But who?


	43. Time Turner

Josh

Eventually everyone had made it back to the hospital wing. Layne and Chris had suffered minor concussions while Ron had a broken leg. Luckily being in a magic school they would be fully recovered quickly. When Harry and Derrick arrived they looked a little beaten and distraught.  
"Pettigrew got away and they are sending Sirius back to Azkaban where he will suffer the fate of a dementor's kiss," Derrick said.  
"No, but he is innocent," Layne said. Derrick shrugged.  
"Snape lied and said that Sirius attacked him and was holding us all hostage. They are taking his word over ours because Pettigrew is no where to be found," Harry explained  
"Why would he lie?" Kristen asked.  
"To protect all of you," said an older voice. Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
"Protect us?" Harry asked.  
"Harry you stunned a professor and if all of you would have defended Black it would have looked like you were helping a criminal since Peter Pettigrew is no where to be found," he explained.  
"So we can't help him?" Hermoine asked.  
"Well how I see it is what we need is more time and if everything goes well two lives could be saved as long as you were not seen," Professor Dumbledore smirked looking at Hermoine and Josh. Then he exited the room.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
Hermoine and Josh looked at each other. They knew what was to be done.  
"Derrick, Harry come with us. We have to show you something," Hermoine said getting up. Josh followed them outside.  
"Where are we going?" Derrick asked.  
"First we are going to Gryffindor Tower to get your cloak Harry," Hermoine said.  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
"We'll explain later," Josh said.  
They rushed to grab Harry's cloak and then they led them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's house  
"Why are we here?" Derrick asked.  
"Have you ever wondered how we randomly appear places?" Josh asked.  
"And how it seems that we are taking more classes than usual?" Hermoine asked.  
"Um sure," Derrick shrugged.  
"Well during the sorting Professor McGonagall gave us these," Hermoine said taking out her Time-Turner. Josh took his out from under his cloak as well.  
"What are those?" Derrick asked.  
"They are time turners. They help us turn back time so we could take more classes," Josh explained.  
"So we can use these to go back and save Sirius," Derrick said.  
"Dumbledore wanted us to save two lives. I think he wanted us to save Buckbeak too," Hermoine said.  
"Genius. Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Derrick asked.  
"Professor McGonagall made us promise not to, but now I think we need to," Josh said.  
"So how does it work?" Harry asked. Josh stretched the chain so it would go around his neck and Derrick's neck. Hermoine did the same with Harry.  
"We turn the hour glass as many hours we want to go back," Hermoine explained.  
"We should probably go three hours back before Buckbeak was killed," said Josh. They turned the glass three times and then back in time they went.  
They arrived to the time when the group of them were leaving Hagrid's.  
"Harry your cloak. We can't be seen," Hermoine whispered. Harry grabbed his cloak and put it over all of them. They squeezed close as they watched their past selves walk out with gloomy looks on their faces.  
"Landon looks horrible," whispered Hermoine  
"We all do," Harry agreed  
"Ok now we need to wait for the Minister to arrive so that they see Hagrid and Buckbeak at the same time, then we can free Buckbeak," Josh explained.  
"We need a plan," Derrick said.  
"Ok we have to approach slowly and do the things that Hagrid taught us to do with Hippogriffs then we can unlock the locks using the unlocking spell, then I think two of us should take Buckbeak somewhere to hide while the other two should go try to save Sirius then we will meet at present day," Hermoine said.  
"Ok I think that Harry and I should split up because whenever Harry is in trouble I feel it so I will be able to find him and help out," Derrick said.  
"Right so maybe you should get on Buckbeak with Hermoine," Harry said.  
Josh nodded. It was a good idea.  
"The Minister has arrived and they just went inside. This is our chance," said Derrick. The four of them slowly approached Buckbeak then Buckbeak looked at all of them.  
"We are friends," Derrick whispered. They all slowly bowed. Josh prayed that this would work. The hippogriff looked at them and then bowed back.  
"Alright now Hermoine and Derrick should pet him while we unlock the locks. Once the locks are unlocked get on it's back and fly away," Josh said.  
They nodded and stroked the hippogriff.  
"Alohomora," Josh whispered pointing his wand at a lock. It unlocked. He repeated this a few times until Buckbeak was free. Derrick and Hermoine got on it's back and away they went. Josh turned to Harry who had the cloak both got under it before anyone could see them. The Minister ran out with the executioner and Hagrid.  
"What just happened?"he asked.  
"Buckbeak escaped," Hagrid said not being able to conceal his smile  
"This is ridiculous!" the Minister exclaimed.  
"Well there is nothing left here for you to kill," Hagrid shrugged.  
"We will be on the look out, but for now I suppose we should go," he shrugged. The executioner shrugged and took his ax and split a watermelon in the garden in half.  
Josh and Harry took a slight step back.  
Better that than Buckbeak.

* * *

**So I realize that I have been spelling Sirius wrong for this entire part and I am so sorry. I am a horrible speller and if it isn't a word that I use a lot I tend to not catch the mistake right away. Sorry!**


	44. Part 1: Saving Buckbeak

Derrick

Derrick and Hermoine flew on Buckbeak's back letting him take lead.  
"Where are we going?" Hermoine asked.  
"I don't know, but I trust him," Derrick said holding on tight.  
"Wow. It is beautiful up here," Hermoine said  
Derrick nodded.  
"It really is amazing," Derrick said.  
"So what is the plan now?" Hermoine asked.  
"Well we need to make sure Buckbeak is safe," Derrick said.  
"He is safe for now, but I wonder if he knows where he is going," Hermoine said.  
"We'll find out," Derrick shrugged.  
They flew for what seemed like 2 hours before finally landing. Hermoine and Derrick actually took a nap on Buckbeak's back. Flying really is quiet relaxing. It was dark out at this point and they were in the woods.  
"I think I've been here," Derrick said looking around.  
"Derrick look," Hermoine gasped.  
Derrick looked and saw Professor Lupin fighting Black in their wolf forms and Professor Lupin was winning big time.  
"I remember this. He hurts Sirius badly," Derrick said. Buckbeak took a short step back which caused a branch to be broken. Professor Lupin stopped and ran away. That is when Derrick saw himself and Harry rush to Sirius's aid.  
"I remember this. Professor Lupin ran away for some reason," Derrick shrugged.  
"Um Derrick I think I know why," Hermoine said. That is when they saw Lupin in wolf form growling at them.  
"Stay still," Derrick whispered. Lupin jumped up to attack, but Buckbeak took it's talon and slammed Professor Lupin into a tree knocking the wolf out. Derrick then let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
"Good boy," he said patting Buckbeak's back.  
A few seconds later Derrick felt the sharp pain in his stomach.  
"Derrick! What's wrong?" Hermoine asked.  
"We have to find Harry now," he said taking deep breaths  
"Come on Buckbeak," Hermoine said smaking his back so he would go.  
Derrick clutched his stomach just hoping that they got there in time.


	45. Part 2: Saving Sirius

Josh

After Hermoine and Derrick escaped and Hagrid left his hut to go the Hogwarts Campus, Josh and Harry went inside the cabin to hide out.  
"One life down, one to go," Josh sighed  
"Josh can I tell you something without you thinking I'm crazy?" he asked.  
"After everything I have learned today nothing will surprise me Harry," Josh chuckled.  
"Well when I was in the woods with Sirius and Derrick the dementors attacked us and a patronus was sent to us. It was a stag," Harry said.  
"And" Josh asked.  
"Something about it seemed familiar when I remembered that my father's patronus was a stag. I think my dad sent it down to protect Derrick, Sirius, and I," Harry said.  
Josh sighed. It wasn't possible. He knew for a fact that James Potter was dead.  
"Harry your dad is dead," Josh said.  
"I know, but I think I saw his shadow over there and it can't be a coincidence," Harry said.  
"Harry I don't want to be the downer that everyone probably thinks I am, but it might have been," Josh said.  
"You said yourself that nothing woudl surprise you. Maybe his spirit came down to protect us," Harry said.  
Josh sighed. He seemed so giddy that it could have been his dad. Josh was not in the position to tell him that he was wrong.  
"Maybe you're right," he shrugged  
"I don't know what else it could be," Harry said.  
They waited in Hagrid's hut for a little over two hours before Harry decided that they should check on the present situation since they know Lupin has changed they had to be careful so they hid in the invisibility cloak.  
They made their way into the woods. It was dark. Josh never knew that the woods could get that dark. It was almost like all of the happiness had been sucked out of them.  
"Josh look," Harry said as they arrived at a pond. Josh looked across it and saw the dementors attacking Harry, Sirius, and Derrick.  
"My dad should be here soon,"he smiled. Josh looked a little unsure. He looked around and saw nothing.  
"Harry," Josh said starting to get nervous.  
"Any second now," Harry said.  
Unfortunally nothing happened.  
Josh could see that the dementors were starting to get a little too close to kissing the men and Josh was getting nervous.  
"We have to do something," he muttered.  
Harry looked around and noticed that his dad was not coming. He acted on his feet and took out his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled with passion.  
From his wand appeared a force field and a white stag which distracted and killed the dementors. The stag walked back to Harry and he pet it.  
"Look," Josh said pointing to the name tag on the stag.  
"Prongs," Harry read  
"So see your dad really was with you," Josh smiled.  
They heard something above them. Josh looked up and saw Buckbeak flying down with Hermoine and Derrick on his back.  
"Did I miss the party?" Derrick asked  
"You missed Harry's awesome patronus," Josh smiled.  
"It was a stag," Harry smiled.  
"Like your dad," Derrick smiled back.  
The smile from Harry's face fell.  
"But we didn't save Sirius," he said.  
At that moment the smile from Derrick's face fell, but then Josh got an idea.  
"Let's get on Buckbeak. We still have a chance to save him," Josh said.  
"How?" Derrick asked  
"Hermoine let's take us a little bit forward to right when we left the hospital wing to go back," Josh smirked. At that moment Hermoine got it.

* * *

After taking the time turner to a little bit in the present they flew to the tower that Sirius was locked in.  
"Sirius!" Harry whisper-yelled. Sirius looked out the window and ran up to it when he saw them.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We're setting an innocent man free," Derrick smiled.  
"We're going to let you have Buckbeak so you can get out," Josh explained.  
"You could be seen," he said.  
"We don't care," Harry said.  
"It is just what family does," Derrick smiled. Sirius smiled back.  
"Your parents would be so proud," he said.  
"Enough mushy talk. Let's get you on here so we can go," Harry said.  
"We?" he asked.  
"You said I could live with you," Harry said. Sirius sighed. Josh closed his eyes. He knew this wasn't good.  
"Harry I want nothing more than for you and Derrick to live with me, but I could not ask for you both to give up everything to run away with me. It would be a huge dis-service to you and your parents," Sirius said.  
"But,' Harry started.  
"He is right Harry. Our parents would want for us to stay in school," Derrick said. Harry looked upset, but he understood.  
"Let's get you out of here quickly,"he said.  
Josh and the rest moved over to give Sirius room then Buckbeak landed to let the rest off. Josh and Hermoine got off first while Sirius gave Harry and Derrick one last hug before flying away.  
When he left they made their way towards the hospital wing fast.  
"Where did you guys go?" Kristen asked when they got back.  
"We were saving lives," Josh said.  
"You were gone for 10 minutes," Landon said  
"Let's just say we had time on our side," Josh smirked.  
"We'll explain later," Hermoine said.  
A few minutes later Professor Snape stormed in with Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore following.  
"I know you let him out!" Professor Snape yelled pointing at Harry.  
"What are you talking about?" Derrick asked.  
"And I know you helped!" he yelled pointing at Derrick.  
"What happened?" Kristen asked.  
"Your little friends helped Sirius Black escape," he said.  
Josh could see the warmness that filled their eyes when they saw it. Josh was fighting a smile.  
"But Professor Snape. They've been here the whole time," Landon said innocently.  
"Yeah. They couldn't have helped him escape," Josh said.  
"Seriously Severus. Those poor boys were almost kissed by dementors. I doubt they would have the energy to help Black escape. I'm going to call them off immediatley. They are doing more harm than good especially since they let Black escape again," Minister Fudge said walking out.  
Professor Snape followed him obviously still full of rage. Professor Dumbledore looked at all of them and winked. Josh smiled. Every year something crazy happens at Hogwarts that puts them in near death situations. Josh looks at all of his friends and smiles thinking, "He wouldn't have it any other way"


	46. Remus

Derrick

It was Derrick's last day at Hogwarts for the year and he and Harry wanted to go see Professor Lupin to make sure he was ok and to tell him about Harry's Patronus. When they got to his room they saw that his arm was in a cast and he was packing.  
"What happened?" Harry asked motioning to his arm.  
"I don't exactly remember, but it seems that Sirius must have gotten me good after I turned," he said.  
"Actually I think it was Buckbeak who probably did that damage," Derrick smirked.  
Professor Lupin gave a sad smile then got serious.  
"I should have been more careful and never put any of you in that danger. I will never forgive myself for that," Professor Lupin said.  
"Professor Lupin it isn't your fault and we're fine," Derrick said.  
"Call me Remus," he said.  
"Remus?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Why are you packing all of your things?" Harry asked. Professor Lupin sighed.  
"I resigned," he said  
"Why?" Derrick asked. Professor Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he has had. He doesn't want him to leave.  
"Well word has gotten out that I am a werewolf and people do not feel safe with my teaching here," he explained.  
"They are ignorant," Derrick said.  
"But they might be right. It will be best if I leave before someone gets seriously hurt," he said.  
"But we don't want you to leave. You've taught us so much and I finally got a corporal patronus. It is a stag like my dad's," Harry said. Remus smiled.  
"I knew you could do it, but you don't need me here. You both are strong wizards like your parents. I think you can handle more than you give yourself credit for," he said.  
"What will we do without you?" Harry asked.  
"I'll still be here for both of you. I owe that to Prongs and the Marauder," he smiled.  
"You mean the Marauder was my dad?" Derrick asked.  
"Yes. The map was your dad's idea because he loved exploring the campus when he wasn't supposed to. He was full of curiousity. He was the biggest explorer of the group which is where he got the name," Remus smiled.  
Harry then embraced Remus.  
"I'll miss you," he said.  
"I'll miss you both too," he said patting Harry's back. When Harry and him separated Derrick hugged him. Remus was more than a professor to him. He was family.


	47. Slytherin A new secret

Alicia

Alicia had not spoken to either Weasley since the kiss, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She felt such passion in it. She has dreams about it, but it doesn't make sense. George is just so immature and goofy. Plus they come from two different lives. She is a Slytherin with big ambitions for success and power while he is a silly Gryffindor who cares more about pranking people with his twin than being in the alpha group of Hogwarts. She has been avoiding him since that kiss not wanting her friends to suspect something is up. They would never let her live it down if they found out. They can't find out. They would never understand. They all can't stand the Weasleys. She just needs to forget about it and move on. Maybe a summer romance is what she needs. Exactly. Maybe she can flirt with Kemp some and forget about George and his perfect kiss.  
Of course forgetting about George is hard when he pulls her into an empty classroom while she is bring all of her stuff out to the carriages to go the train station.  
"What the heck?" she asked.  
"Well you won't even look at me so I had to get your attention," he said.  
"I'm leaving," she said turning towards the door. He took out his wand.  
"Colloportus," he said locking the door. Alicia went to grab her wand when she realized that it was outside with her stuff.  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
"Anwser me this question and I will let you go," he said.  
"Well what is it?" she asked crossing her arms.  
"Do you feel anything when you kissed me?" he asked.  
"I kissed you?" she asked.  
"Yeah you did," he nodded.  
"I don't think so buddy," she said. She knew she was lying, but admiting to being the kisser seems so pathetic. She is a Rivera, an elite wizarding family, he is a Weasley, a poor annoyingly ginger wizarding family  
"You know what? That isn't the point. I bet you can't honestly tell me that you don't feel anything when we kiss," he said.  
"And you would lose that bet," she smirked.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
He smirked and then placed his lips on hers. Before she could react she felt herself melt. She uncrossed her arms and put her hands in his hair pulling him closer as she nibbled on his lip. It took about 12 seconds before she realized what she did and she pushed him away.  
"Not funny," she said crossing her arms again. He chuckled.  
"So what do you say Alicia?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes. Part of her wanted to stomp on his foot, slap his face, and demand he let her out, but another part was stopping her. She sighed.  
"Write to me this summer and we'll see what happens, but I swear if you tell anybody about this I will murder you muggle style," Alicia said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, now I need you to do something for me before I let you out," he smiled.  
"What?" she asked getting a little annoyed.  
"Kiss me," he said.  
She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile at how adorable he looked at that moment.  
"Fine," she sighed trying to act like she was doing him a favor even though she wanted nothing more. She leaned in and kissed him softly and he pulled her in closer. She opened her mouth slightly so their tounges could roam each other's mouth. Alicia felt as if time stopped as he held her closer. She didn't want the moment to end, but she knew that she had to go before they realized that she wasn't up front with the rest yet. She softly pushed him away.  
"Now let me out," she said not being able to help the smile that snuck up on her face. He smiled back.  
"Gladly," he smiled. He took his wand out and unlocked the doors. She glanced outside to make sure the coast was clear, then smoothed out her outfit and hair then quickly walked out taking her stuff with her not being able to hide the goofy grin on her face. She just hoped that her friends would believe that she was just really excited to go home for the summer.


	48. Hufflepuff For Good

Claire

"I'm going to miss you," Cam said holding her close.  
"I know, but remember that this is my last summer in America because Todd gets to find out his is a wizard this summer when his Hogwarts letter arrives and we are going to the Quidditch World Championships this summer after we tell him so I get to see you then," she smiled. He smiled back and placed his lips on her's just slightly nibbling her bottom lip.  
"Oh you both are so cute," Olivia smiled with her legs wrapped around Cedric as he carried her on his back.  
"Well we do have some cute competition," Claire teased.  
"Hufflepuff sure does make some cute couples," Olivia smiled.  
"Ugh I am going to miss you guys way too much this summer. What am I going to do without our weekend double dates in Hogsmeade?" Claire asked.  
"Well I'm going to write you every day and you better do the same," Olivia said.  
"Of course. I am writing you, Cedric, Hannah, Ernie, and Justin every chance I get," she said.  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Cam asked.  
"Um no I don't think so," she teased. He smirked at her then kissed her again.  
"Is this what we'll be dealing with on the bus?" Ernie asked walking up with Justin and Hannah.  
"You both know that Cedric and Olivia are way worse," Cam smirked..  
"Well we will be sitting with Cedric's Quidditch buddies this time so you will only have to deal with Clam," Olivia smiled mentioning their little couple nickname she gave them  
"Well let me hug you just in case I don't see you again," Claire said. Olivia jumped off Cedric's back and embraced her friend.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Clairebear," she said.  
"I'm going to miss you too Liv," she said.  
When they separated they waved goodbye as she walked away with Cedric.  
Claire sighed. She could not wait for next fall when she can be reunited with them. Reunited for good.


	49. Ravenclaw Going Home

Layne

What a year! Layne cannot believe everything that has happened. She had a huge fight with one of her best friends, she got her dream boyfriend, she saw a werewolf in person, she made some new friends in the Gryffindor house, and she had a near death experience. Kristen told her that once she befriends the Gryffindor crew things like that just happen and that she better be ready because even if you try to stay out of it you will not be able to stay away. Layne loved the excitement so she was ready even though Chris was hoping that the both of them could have a calmer year next year. The excitement made him a little nervous and he didn't want Layne to risk her life like that again. Layne told him that she would try to stay safe, but she can't promise anything. If they need her she will be there because that is what friends do.  
"So this has been quite a year," Roger said as they sat on the train together. He had his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.  
"You can say that again," Chris said looking out the window while having his arm around Cho.  
"I liked how it ended though," Roger smiled looking down at Layne. Layne looked up and smiled then they softly kissed.  
"Gah not in front of me. She is my sister," Chris whined. Roger smirked and so did Layne.  
"You might have to get used to it big brother. I plan on making this one last," she said looking up at Roger.  
"I like how that sounds," Roger said.  
"You better keep her safe man," Chris said.  
"I would never let anything hurt her," Roger said pulling her closer.  
"Easier said than done my friend," Chris chuckled. Layne stuck her tongue out at her brother who did the same back. Layne then chuckled at her brother and looked over at Luna who was reading a Quibbler upside down.  
"Hey Luna we are still hanging out this summer right?" Layne asked.  
"If you still want. I would love for you to meet my father," Luna said.  
"I can't wait sis," she smiled  
As much as she loved the excitement of this year she was ready for a nice, relaxing summer with her favorite people. Her family.


	50. Author's Note Please Read

**That is the end of The Clique Goes to Hogwarts Part 3! I have to admit that it was not my favorite to write. The third Harry Potter has always been my least favorite, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I am going to do what I can to make the 4th part the best part yet so I hope you still read! I apologize for any misspellings that I had. When it comes to magical names and words sometimes I forget a letter or add one that isn't needed. I am trying to get better as I go! Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from my readers on things you might want to see in the 4th part. More love scenes? And if so who are you favorite couples so far?  
One thing I can tell you is that you will be seeing a lot less Derrick in the next part so what character's POVs do you want to hear from more?  
**


End file.
